


Hang On

by CupofTeaForAliceAndHatter



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-13 23:05:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 52,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupofTeaForAliceAndHatter/pseuds/CupofTeaForAliceAndHatter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reincarnation is the belief that when one dies, their soul is reborn in another body, much as the flame of a dying candle can serve to light the flame of another. Mystery notes, new enemies, and learning of past lives. ‘Her plunge was quick and soundless, her splash unheard over the roar of ferocious waves,’ Vincent Valentine & Yuffie Kisaragi must embrace their density or lose everything. Edited 6/2/13</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This originally began as a revised version of my story Mystery Love Notes, however once I began it the story took on a slightly different direction than was originally planned. So, in doing that, the story has began to go beyond the mysterious notes Yuffie receives. Pairings are as followed, Yuffie/Vincent, Cloud/Tifa, Cid/Shera including most commonly used couples. I have done my best to fix misspelled words, missing words and grammar issues. Also, I have done more research, so with new information I hope I’ve manged to improve to make this interesting and entertaining. So, please enjoy!
> 
> Exclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII.

A gentle warm breeze whistled through the trees causing their limber branches to sway back and forth. The sun rose high in a cloudless sky removing any traces of chilly air. It filtered through the window bathing each room in bright light.

Yuffie stirred as the infamous beeping of an alarm clock resounded through the room. Squeezing her eyes shut tighter while trying to snuggle more into the pillow. With no luck to drown out the sound Yuffie scowled, muttering something incoherent at the alarm clock, groggily she stuck her hand out from underneath the covers smashing it in the process of shutting it off. Rolling on her side. ‘THUMP!’ Yuffie had trundled off the bed and landed face down on the hardwood floor.

“Ow Ow. That hurt.” She shouted getting to her feet, rubbing her backside. Turning to the bed she gave the bed frame a tiny kick. Her toe made contact with the solid oak, and pain coursed up her foot.

“Ow!” She jumped up and down on one foot, cradling the injured one in her hands. Once the pain subsided, Yuffie roamed through her dresser; gathering what she needed. Yuffie walked into the bathroom humming merrily to herself. With showering out-of-the-way, she ran her comb through her raven tresses once more for good measure. She looked upon her reflection in her mirror, and smiled; pleased with what she saw. Her pale skin had a faint pink glow as a result of her scrubbing, and her eyes shined brightly. She removed her red towel and gawked at the noticeable changes that had come over her body, of course she wasn’t as curvy as Tifa or Aries but that was fine. Without a second thought Yuffie threw the wet towel in the corner, vowing to put it in the hamper later. Slipping into a pair of low-rise tan shorts with a tight white tee-shirt displaying a yellow smiley face under it saying dazed and confused. The clothing molded to her body, flattering her curves, and she winked at her appearance in the mirror.

Yuffie made it downstairs in record time, poking around the refrigerator, finding leftover pizza with ease. She threw it on a plate, laying it on the counter and dug inside removing a few more items; a chunk of meatloaf, a jar of strawberry jam, two slices of bread, a block of cheese, a bowl of green olives and a carton of orange juice and set them beside the meatloaf. Rearranging her food to look like art, Yuffie dug into the feast before her, smacking her lips with delight. She ate her fill steadily, pausing only to drink down a gulp of orange juice.

Yuffie sat on a bar stool lost in her thoughts, ‘Vincent, I could make you happy. If you’d only let me’ Yuffie thought with a soft sigh. Her stomach rumbled, leaning over she grabbed the donut she’d left there sometime around lunchtime. That was hours ago, and it was starting to look a bit dry around the edges. Shrugging she took a bite. The donut was as dry as it looked, and she chucked the rest of it back onto the white paper plate. Looking around out of boredom she couldn’t help but to stare at Vincent. She wondered if he had any idea of just how beautiful he was to her. She wished she knew what he was thinking. It frustrated her that after all of this time together as friends, certain parts of him still remained a mystery to her, and she knew his thoughts were just as unpredictable as his behavior. She would guess Vincent was thinking about Lucrecia.

Yuffie frowned at that thought, she wanted him to move on, even look at her in a different way. That despite their differences in colors, personalities, foods (he absolutely loves anything with hot-spices in it; while she thinks it’s disgusting), she still fell hard for him. While his moods were slightly depressive, he is actually very kind once you broke past that huge, umber thick outer shell he has. Yuffie loved everything about him – from his deep, crimson eyes, his lips, to his midnight hair and back again to his subtle lips – those lips that never smiled, never showed anything but indifference. Knowing her luck, he probably has no intention to love anyone again – not after his precious Lucrecia. He’s probably mourn over her for the rest of his life. Who was Yuffie to care but who the hell was she kidding? Yuffie was lying to herself and she knew it. She only wanted Vincent to see her, really see her. Love her as much as she loved him. ‘Damn it Yuffie!’ She silently cursed herself. ‘Why do you feel like such a stupid little girl when you are with him? You know that he will never love you as you love him. There is only room for one person in his heart, and that’s Her. ‘

“Yuffie, stop daydreaming, and staring at Vincent,” Tifa rolled her eyes while giggling. “If don’t mind, I need you to put these candy dishes out on every table. By the way Vincent noticed you staring. But don’t worry, I suspect he likes you, too.” Giving a sly wink with a smile. This caused a heated blush to creep across Yuffie’s face. “I’ve even seen him staring at you, when you weren’t looking.” Tifa snickered as she continued to put clean dry glasses away.

Tifa thought to herself ‘We all see the love they have for each other, only it isn’t obvious to them two. Besides, they’re both to stubborn and proud to actually admit to each other they care, especially Vincent!’ “Yuffie, if it’s meant to be, then it will be. You can’t cheat destiny.” While Yuffie tried to rid of the stupid blush. Yuffie’s heart raced in her chest and she felt dizzy. Taking another quick glanced at Vincent’s lips. She couldn’t help but imagine the feel of them against her own. She’d do just about anything just to taste his lips at least once, maybe even a chance to run her hands through his ink black hair.

Shaking her head, Yuffie nervously chuckled. “Whatever!” Quickly changing the conversation. “Hey, Tifa, Why are you bothering to put these out anyways? Do you really even think drunks care?” No way was Yuffie going to talk to Tifa about Vinnie and her love life; well lack of love life. At least not in the present of said person who likely could hear their every word but was Tifa right about him stealing looks. The only time she had seen him stare at her for a length of time was when she was doing something stupid. Hard to believe but she never thought much into it. Yuffie was somewhat sure Vinnie would never look at her more than as a friend if that much. She wonders what it would be like to have him love her.

Yuffie guessed that would remain only in her dreams. At least she could have that. She skimmed off the bar stool and did as Tifa asked. Doing her best not to take another glance at Vincent, Yuffie’s mind was already on over-drive, fearing what would happen if he caught her. Placing the last candy dish Yuffie looked back to where Tifa was finishing with the last glass.

“Hey, Tifa, I’m finished. Need anything else done?”

“Thank you. That’s it for now.” Tifa replied with a smile, taking note how closely Vincent was watching the little ninja, then back to Yuffie ‘I always knew that Yuffie had a crush on him, and I’m pretty certain from seeing the way he looks at her sometimes that the feeling is mutual’

“I suppose I’ll go up-stairs for a while and take a nap. Feeling a bit tired. Call me if need anything” Yuffie chirped happily.

“Are you sure?” Yuffie nodded. ” If you need to talk about anything, I am here to listen.”

“Thanks Tifa, I’ll remember that” Half way up the steps, Yuffie peeked over her right shoulder at Vincent, ‘If Vincent falls in love with me, then it will happen when it’s meant to happen. If not, I guess I just have to take it in stride and feel content that I have gained a valuable friend. Even if nothing happens between Vincent and myself, a part of my heart will always belong to him, and I will okay with just standing at his side.’

She was glad to have gotten out of there before Tifa decided she had more work to do after all. ‘Yuk!’ Opening the squeaky door of her bedroom, and making sure to close it quietly as possible after entering. She still found it hard to believe it had been seven years since she started living there. Ever since Godo tried to marry her off to some Lord. After Yuffie saw whom he picked, let us just say a dog on it’s last breath would have been a better choice. He was dreadful, stout, and old-fashioned. She loved her country and her people but Yuffie felt she couldn’t throw her life away for somebody who only craved control, power and wealth. She could live without both because she wanted a man to love her for her; not for her title or power. So, she left for good, giving up her title and the next in line to rule a fallen country.

Yuffie skipped over to her bed, a white note laid upon her pillow. Picking it up, she read.

‘Where dreams lay, while rest a sure I’m not far behind!’ Below that, it read in smaller print.

‘This is the first to come, upon the last note,

I shall come for you.

We will rule the world; my angel.’

“What is this supposed to mean? Is this someone’s idea of a joke. Not a funny joke but a joke none-the-less.” Yuffie whispered loudly to know one, shoving the note into her front pocket. Yuffie wanted answers. She decided to worry about it later, she felt a headache beginning to pound in her forehead. A nap is what she need and wanted. By graces of Gods, she was going to get some forsaking sleep.

Trying to sleep was not coming easily. She was having a hard time getting the mysterious person, and their strange note out of her mind. Whispering to herself, ‘I can’t get this out of my mind. Who could it be? One thing for sure, is they know where I sleep, know when I am not in here, and have to know Cloud and Tifa to have excess to the upstairs. Surely, those two wouldn’t find something like this amusing. It couldn’t be Vincent, he’s too serious to pull any kind of childish prank. But what if it isn’t a joke. Gawd! Then, that would mean I have a creep coming into my room. Man, this is frustrating. Who could it be?’ All this heavy thinking was making her headache worse. ‘ This will be the death of me.’

Laying down, nearly an hour later she still couldn’t fall asleep, so she gave up. Sighing, she sat up, swinging her legs over the edge of the bed. Making her way down stairs, she looked around seeing people nursing their drinks but Vincent wasn’t around. Walking over to the bar counter where Tifa was serving customers, Yuffie walk over not quite acting her usual raised an eyebrow when seeing her. “Hey! Tifa need any help? Couldn’t sleep so I gave up trying.”

“Actually I do,” Tifa reached from up under the bar, handing over some red, pink, and white construction paper, Yuffie raised an eyebrow giving off a confused look. Tifa then handed over a pair of scissors, some clear glue, and multi-colored glitter. “I need you to cut hearts, make them pretty and then once done, hang them around the bar.”

Groaning. “Sure Tifa, You can count on me.” While Yuffie tried, her best plaster a fake smile on her face. ‘ I hate Valentine’s Day. I swear it’s a day to remind or more like convince us single people, how pathetic we really are. Wish I had a Valentine. One Vincent Valentine would be lovely.’ Yuffie snorted. ‘Like that’s going to happen. I reckon I’m cursed.’

“Tifa?”

“Yes sweetie.”

“Where is Vinnie?”

“He stated about an hour ago that he had some errands, that he would be back later.” Tifa answered, all the while serving a new drink to an older gentleman sitting few stools down from Yuffie. Stepping back in front of the ninja, Tifa continued, ” I feel that you should tell him how you feel. You might be surprised. I really think he cares for you, more than as a friend I might add. I can see it in his eyes when he looks at you. As the same for you. I mean, you both look at each other as if you were to take your eye off the other they might disappear.”

Yuffie blushed, “Maybe but he is also still in love with that ice queen.” Yuffie turned away from Tifa, embarrassed at her confession.

“Don’t talk ill of the dead,” Tifa lightly scowled. ” Besides, I don’t think so. He’s moved on. That I am quite sure about, he hasn’t been to her cave in like eight months. He told Cloud he had spoken his final good-byes to Lucrecia. Trust me Yuffie, I can tell he likes you more than as a friend, maybe even loves you. I just believe he is afraid of getting hurt again. Do you understand why he might be afraid to open up his heart?”

“Yea, when it’s put like that, it makes sense.”

“Yuffie, can I ask you a question?”

“Even if I yelled no you would ask anyways because we all know you’re the mother hen of the group.”

“I’ll pretend I didn’t hear that! Anyway, are you truly in love Vincent? Because from where I stand it looks that way.” Yuffie went back to looking down. Was it that obvious that she liked Vincent? She sighed. Thoughts of Vincent kept spilling out of her mind. Would she ever cross the friend line?

“No way, no you have all wrong; I only like him as a friend. Tifa, don’t give me that look…ahhh! Damn..if it’d stop you from looking at me that way.” Sighing, Yuffie hit her forehead against the bar counter. Renewing her headache. Looking up she winched, rubbing her temples with her fingers. “Fine, yes I do. But what good will that do? Loving him is a lost cause.” Her love for Vincent was doomed even before it began. Yuffie turned away from Tifa, embarrassed at her confession.

“Give it time, he’ll come around. Just you wait and see.”

“Well I guess time will only tell. I better get started on these stupid hearts.”

“Okay but this conversation isn’t over yet.”

“Fine but don’t expect me to tell you any time soon.” Yuffie mumbled, sitting herself at a table, cursing her luck. Making hearts that were going to be hung for the upcoming holidays just wasn’t her cup of green tea. Extracting her ipod from her pocket, she shuffled until she came upon a song that would lighten up her mood. Placing the ear buds in her ears, the melody began. Bobbing her head around slightly, lip-singing the lyrics.

She went right to work, trying to figure out how in the hell she let herself be talked into making stupid valentine hearts. Sighing, at least she’d have music to keep her entertained. An hour later, pink and red paper hearts littered the table while the scraps were strewed down and around her feet. So, diligent in her task, she felled to acknowledge that Vincent had returned.

Settling in his usual place at the corner table, he sipped red wine as he observed Yuffie. He just couldn’t figure what it was that drawled him to her, like a bug to a bug zapper. It used to bother him when he caught himself looking at Yuffie after being in his thinking mode. It didn’t seem right. However, those feelings had taken flight and now he watched her with lingering appreciation.

Blush (Only You) by Plumb

When you look at me I start to blush  
and all that i can say is you and us  
oh baby I’m so afraid to be in love  
with you,  
with you…

i wanna be in love with only you  
i wanna watch the sky downgrade and blue  
i wanna know the kiss thats always new  
i wanna be in love with only you  
just you

when stars are falling dark  
will light the way  
will hit the ground and fall  
into the shade  
ill light the night with fire  
and run away

i wanna be in love with only you  
i wanna watch the sky downgrade and blue  
i wanna know the kiss thats always new  
i wanna be in love with only you

i wanna be in love with you  
i wanna be in love (i wanna be in love)  
i wanna be in love with you  
i wanna be in love (i wanna be in love)

i wanna be in love with you…

i wanna be in love with only you  
i wanna watch the sky downgrade and blue  
i wanna know the kiss thats always new  
i wanna be in love with only you

just you  
i wanna be  
just you yeah


	2. Hang On Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reincarnation is the belief that when one dies, their soul is reborn in another body, much as the flame of a dying candle can serve to light the flame of another. Mystery notes, new enemies, and learning of past lives. 'Her plunge was quick and soundless, her splash unheard over the roar of ferocious waves,' V & Y must embrace their density or lose everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I believe this chapter turned out real well after I finally took the time to check for mistakes.
> 
> Also, if anyone is interested in ages for this story
> 
> This is ruffly 4 years after DoC.
> 
> Vincent Valentine 31 if you don't count the coffin years (has begun to age again)
> 
> Yuffie Kisaragi 23
> 
> Reeve Tuesti 42
> 
> Cloud Strife 27
> 
> Tifa Lockheart 27
> 
> Barret Wallace 42
> 
> Cid Highwind 39
> 
> Shelke Rui 23 looks 15
> 
> Denzel 13
> 
> Marlene 10
> 
> Hang On Edited 6/3/13

Lightning flashed in the sky and rain started to fall. The thunder roared again, jerking Yuffie awake from her slumber. Groaning, she flopped her head back down again, Another clap of thunder sent waves of fear up her spine, remembering how the death of her mother had changed her view on stormy weather. She loved the rain but she could live without the lighting and thunder. She had been raised on the belief that a storm was Leviathans way of sending blessings. Cleansing the land, quenching the dry and cracked soil with the healing kiss of tears, makes the air fresh and clean and enabling their continued prosperity and livelihood. But Yuffie knew all to well that it could also be seen as a curse. Bring floods, fire, drowning a person, sinking a ship at sea. Taking away as much as it gave. Yuffie closed her eyes and when the lightning flashed again, it illuminated the entire room. Signing Yuffie climbed out of bed heading to the bathroom, all was quiet besides the storm, it seemed no one was up yet.

Shutting the door, she striped the long green night-shirt as quickly as she could with shaking hands and threw them to the side. Turning on the shower faults, getting the temperature right. Satisfied, she waste no time stepping in. The wet tile was warm beneath her cold feet thanks to the now spraying water directly above. The hot water fall on her head and drip down her back working out all the tension. Yuffie thought of the times she and Vincent were together. Shutting off the water, reaching for a fluffy towel. Drying off, Yuffie tossed it over in the laundry basket. After getting dressed and brushing her shoulder length hair.

Yuffie went down stairs. Turning right into the large kitchen, eyeing for something to eat. Yuffie pranced around the kitchen, humming a cute little tune to herself.

"Tifa really needs to go to the store, hardly no food." She murmurs biting her lip.

Deciding plain oatmeal would have to do. Griping a bowl out of the dish drainer proceeding to pour oatmeal and water. Placing it in the microwave. BEEP! 'Good it's done.' Taking it out carefully, placing it over on the kitchen table, before taking a seat. 'Wonder why I'm first to get out of bed'.

"Yuffie," a deep voice came from behind, making her jump clear off the stool and almost making her fall on her face. Yuffie turned to look at him. Vincent went right for the coffee pot before taking a seat across from her in silence.

She remained motionless as her eyes caressed every curve and angle of his face. 'Wonder what he's thinking.' Crimson eyes met brown, raising an inquisitive eyebrow when he saw her staring.

"Can I help you?" His low baritone sent shivers down her spine. She blushed, shaking her head. "Are you alright?"

The ninja bit back a nervous giggle and nodded. "Yeah just peachy! Vinnie. Why do you ask?" Coming out a little too quickly.

Vincent shrugged, taking a sip of coffee. "You've been quiet. That usually means somethings wrong or your up to something that usually ends in trouble for yourself or someone else." Yuffie's gaze flickered to his lips as she nibbled on her own.

Yuffie broke out into shy laughter. "I've done some thinking. That's all. I promise it isn't anything that anybody needs to worry about."

He regarded her with an odd look she couldn't decipher. "I didn't know you were able to do that." He replied. Taking Yuffie a few seconds to realize he had made a joke at her expense.

"HEY!" She yelled, reaching over smacking him hard on the arm. He actually chuckled at her indignation. It didn't happen that often, a laugh was rare coming from the gunman but she loved it when it did.

"Now that we're over making fun of me, I want to say, good morning, Vinnie. Now you have to say it back."

Humoring her, he quietly responded. "Good morning, Yuffie." With that he proceeded to stand up. Placing his coffee cup in the sink. Without another word, he continued out the front door, to who knows where. 'I Wonder where he goes? Make Note to self to ask him later.'

Wiping the bowl of oatmeal squeaky clean before sitting it in the sink with the coffee cup.

"Morning are you up so early?" Tifa asked with a stiff yawn. Yuffie turned around with a squeak.

"Gawd, Tif. Scare me to death why don't ya! Already had Vincent nearly do that this morning."

"Sorry." Tifa giggled, pulling out eggs, and beacon to fry, proceeding over to the stove as Yuffie leaned against the door frame.

"So, Yuffie have any plans for today?" Tifa not bothering to turn around. Yuffie has a guess where this was going.

"None I guess, Why?" Sighing 'Good grief! I know this means work. There goes my care-free day.'

"Well I need a favor." Asking all this while cooking breakfast. Yuffie was starting to wish she hadn't ate any of that lame oatmeal because those eggs and bacon were smelling delicious. Snapping out of her thoughts.

"Okay what kind of favor?" Raising an eyebrow, hoping she was wrong for all it was worth about it being hard work.

"Can you help around the bar today, then later about six or seven-ish babysit the kids, while Cloud and I go out?" She was right there was no hope left for her.

"Sure why not, got nothing better to do."

"Thanks." Tifa was already setting food on the table. Cloud and the kids would be down soon.

"I'm going to back to my room, need a clean shirt, sore-duh gotten some oatmeal on this one."

"Alright, see ya in a few."

Turning toward the stairs, Yuffie made her way back to her bedroom, walking over to her closet, grabbing a black shirt this time with a Kiss me written with a crowned frog below it. Slipping off the oatmeal covered shirt, she threw it in the dirty clothes hamper. Yuffie noticed another note laying a top her red pillow, looking at the note curiously 'Damn who the hell is getting in here without anybody noticing.' Yuffie was beginning to get a bit creeped out. Plucking into her hand Yuffie begin to read.

Hello, my Leviathan Flower: I have a riddle for you.

For some I go fast

for others I'm slow.

To most people, I'm an obsession

relying on me is a well-practiced lesson.

Have fun solving this. I'll see you soon.

'What the hell! Is this person for real? Wonder what idiot thought this was a great way to get my attention? But then does that make me an idiot also, since it worked.'

"Yuffie?"

The ninja looked up from where she had been staring out of a window of Seventh Heaven, and turned to Tifa, a small smile on her face.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Now Yuffie, I left emergency contact numbers on the fridge. Not real sure what time Cloud and I will be back. Make sure kids stay out of trouble and that goes for you to. There are some movies for y'all to watch. I'm pretty sure saw some microwave popcorn in lower cabinet. Please, don't burn the house down."

The ninja rolled her eyes. "OKAY mother dearest! Now get out of here, have fun, I promise everything will be fine, Don't worry." Pushing the two love birds out. The ninja stared at the window for a moment watching as Tifa and Cloud disappeared from view.

Yuffie turned her attention to the kids. "So, what movie do you two rug-rats want to watch?"

"Aunt Yuffie, we want to watch, Treasure Planet."

"Fine, Denzle you put in, and Marlene come help with me with the popcorn."

"Okay." In unison. Yuffie chucked, walking into the kitchen. 'Wonder if someday, I'll make a good mother.'

After getting the popcorn and snacks. Marlene and Denzle spread out their sleeping bags, with their pillows in front of the TV. She stretched herself across the sofa, making sure to get way into the movie. Yuffie noticed that Marlene had fallen asleep. Denzel was well on his way. Despite feeling dead on her feet, Yuffie found that she couldn't fall into the pleasant movie while Vincent danced in her head. He had been through so much, experienced so many painful things; it was a miracle that he was still functioning. Her eyes droop a little as she glanced around at the frames of the many pictures Tifa had hung around the room. Her eyes stopped on one with only her and Vincent. It had been her birthday celebration. He had gifted her with a few rare materia so she had given him a hug. She often wondered if Vincent had known from the beginning but chose to stack it up to teenage hormones on overdrive. Still, even as she grew out of her early teens and closed in on twenties, Yuffie found that she couldn't deny that what she felt for Vincent was something pure and honest. She was in love with him. Of course, he wouldn't ever believe her, least of all see her as someone who could be in his life as a love interest and who wouldn't hurt him the way Lucrecia had. She was sure that one last part he wouldn't think her capable of commenting but then again you could never be to sure what when around his head.

The sun had gone down nearly an hour before, and it wouldn't take long for the city to fill with fog and drop in temperature as it usually did. Yuffie turned to the front door as it opened and Vincent stepped in, heading towards the stairs.

"Hey, Vinnie. Come have a seat, I'm baby sitting," patting a spot beside her. Surprised for a moment that he listened to her.

Yuffie secretly took a sharp whiff when he had sat down He smelled like cinnamon, new leather, and gunpowder. Vincent thought Yuffie smelled a cross between cherry blossoms and the polish for her shuriken.

"Where did Cloud and Tifa take off too? I'm surprised they left you in charge." She tilted her head to see Vincent staring at her.

"Real cute, smarty-pants. I'll have you know I am a responsible adult. So why wouldn't they let me watch the kids," with fake anger. "Anyway, they went out on a date. Okay enough about those love-birds. I was wondering where you have gone every day?" Vincent didn't bother answering her.

"What is up with these damn dots, Vin-vin, Vinnie mister king of dots."

"Come on, please tell me." Yuffie was not beyond lowering herself to childish whinnying. "Pretty please with a cherry on top." she tried putting on her best puppy dog face on. Watching him raise his eyebrows, caused her to slip a giggle.

"You know Yuffie. Curiosity killed the cat," chuckled Vincent.

Yuffie couldn't believe it. Vinnie laughed. 'Okay it was just a small chuckle but come on this is a mile stone. This was very rare that this would happen. Must be the end of the world as we know it.'

"But satisfaction brought it back." Yuffie retort back with a sly wink, "Besides you know I won't stop until I find out. I'll even follow you."

Sighing, "I have a job." She perked up, staring at him attentively.

"Really. What kind?"

"Not your concern."

"Oh come on. I'm your best friend, you have to tell me." She mentally shook herself, and hurriedly looked away, feeling her face flush, and a lingering heat in the pit of her stomach.

Ignoring her odd behavior. Well odd for anyone else but normal for her, Vincent turned toward the television, calmly speaking. "Why it so important to you?"

"It just is okay." She stuttered, getting annoyed how easily he could make her into a flustered mess at times. "You're a real party pooper you know that? I just wanted to know what kind of job you'd find while looking like a vampire." 'Stupid me, I bet he's tired of being compared to a vampire but then again it is his damn fault.'

He didn't respond for several moments, instead lowering his head to cover as much of his face as possible with his cloak. "I work at a weapon shop at the edge of town." You'd think someone had died the way he replied. Vincent had spent far too much of his life brooding. Would it really kill him to lighten up a bit? Yuffie thought to herself.

"What's so bad about that. I'm glad you have something to do. Mopping isn't good for your health." Yuffie stated as if was a matter of fact.

Vincent gave her an amused look. "Is that so, Dr. Kisaragi, I'll keep that in mind."

Taking a proper observation of her, he took in the smoothness of her high cheekbones, the arch of her thin eyebrows, the way her eyes slanted slightly up, the long dark eyelashes, her tiny petite nose and her tiny pink lips. He'd seen his fair share of extrinsic enticing women, and even though Yuffie cared very little about her appearance, she was one of the utmost cultivated women he had ever met. Not just in looks but what a person could find sitting behind her expressive eyes. She often wore her heart on her sleeve. Her feelings were easily hurt, though she did well to hide that fact. She wasn't quite like Lucrecia, but Yuffie had her own qualities of desirability. He had eyes. Yuffie had blossomed in the last seven years. He was a man. So, could he be blamed.

Yuffie watched him with a roll of her eyes. "Smart-ass," she whispered yelled.

They noticed Denzel had finally fallen asleep.

"Vinnie are you ticklish?" Vincent turned back to the TV.

"Well since you won't tell me, I guess we will have to find out the hard way" Stalking towards him. Her hands clutched at red fabric before Vincent could escape.

She grabbed his shoulders and turned him forcefully, ignoring the startled look on his face. Pulling the front of his cape down with one hand, exposing his face, her other hand gently ran through his long, silky hair as she had dreamed of doing thousands of times before. Yuffie swallowed nervously. Their lips merely inches from each other. His finger was tracing her jaw line, leaving a trail of fire where it went. Leaving her breathless. 'Had it always been this difficult to breath when this close to perfection?' she thought hazily.

He was leaning forward, all raven hair and ruby eyes and she closed her eyes, feeling dizzy and fuzzy.

When out of nowhere and to the disappointment of the two people sitting on the couch.

"Hey Yuffie, we're back." Tifa announced. Walking though the front door shortly followed by Cloud carrying shopping bags. Yuffie pulled away abruptly, a sudden guardedness coming over her, but the awkwardness could be seen in her shoulders, the insecurity in the way she fidgeted. However, Vincent acted like he always appeared, calm and collected.

I didn't get any reviews last chapter. Sad! Real Sad! Anyways, moving along I will finish story even if I am the only one that will enjoy it.


	3. Hang On Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reincarnation is the belief that when one dies, their soul is reborn in another body, much as the flame of a dying candle can serve to light the flame of another. Mystery notes, new enemies, and learning of past lives. 'Her plunge was quick and soundless, her splash unheard over the roar of ferocious waves,' V & Y must embrace their density or lose everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want Yuffie to come across as a little more mature than in the games and movie while keeping her youthful spirit.
> 
> I also would like to think that four years of living without Chaos and ageing again, Vincent would have began to loosen up a bit.
> 
> Songs I Suggest listening to:
> 
> Make me wanna Die by The Pretty Reckless
> 
> Collide by Krystal Meyers
> 
> Hang On Chapter three Edited 6/3/13

Interruption of peaceful silence traveled around the room by a slow intake of breath. The lump beneath the bed covers shifted slightly. Yawning, Yuffie rubbed her tired eyes and stretched herself like a napping cat, running a hand through her dark brown hair as it fell gently on to her shoulders, a little tangled after her restless sleep. She continued to lie on her bed, staring at the ceiling. A radio softly played, Cry by Jason Walker in the background. It felt fitting for her mood at that moment.

Each day, she found herself longing for the former member of the Turks, but mentally beat herself up for it, because she knew his heart would always belong to a woman by the name of Lucrecia Crescent. That woman never deserved any love Vincent held for her. What kind of woman was Lucrecia any ways? To let a good man, one that never deserved that fate that was bestowed on him, to become something he hated, felt in his heart was all his fault. Besides, what kind of mother willing let her own child become an experiment for her own husbands enjoyment.

The pain and terror Vincent must have gone threw because of Hojo and Lucrecia. Yuffie wished she could help Vincent understand that what happened to Lucrecia wasn't ever his fault. That woman made her own choices. Choices he had no control over. Why was it so hard for him to understand that? To let go?

How could Vincent love a woman like that? Yuffie knew she could never be that cruel to Vincent. He deserved to be loved, and treated with the respect.

A tear escaped her eye and she swiped it away. She could honestly tell you that she had only cried three times in her life. She cried when she thought, they all thought Vincent was dead after Omega. That was the third time she had let myself cry. The first time was when her mother was murdered, trying to protect her. The second was when Aries was stabbed while in prayer. Those memories were forever scared in to Yuffie's heart.

Yuffie shook her head, dismissing the unpleasant memories and tried to think of happier ones.

The though of how they had almost kissed last night, ran around, and around in her head. How things might have played out if Tifa and Cloud hadn't came home right that very moment.'Wait a minute. Why am I wasting my time thinking about this? I bet Vince isn't even going to try again. I wonder if things between us will be awkward now. There's probably nothing to worry about. Just gotta ignore it and let time pass it down. Yep, sounds good!' However, it would seem thoughts of Vincent Valentine would stay plaguing her mind. They had fought together so long, but it had surprised her when he started to open up to her a little more than he did with the rest of AVALANCHE. Their friendship had worked well, he listened and she talked to him enough that he needed no words. Yuffie thought back on all those times when he had taken her shifts because she had managed to fall asleep on them. She'd been so angry when she'd found out what he had done, he never really understood how it was a problem. Truthfully neither did Yuffie.

She looked across at her conformer laying against the wall. It instantly brought up many memories; the strongest was of Wutai. She remembered when she had first learnt how to use the weapon. At six years of age, she'd almost killed herself, she smirked at the memory. The only weapon she had fully mastered, although she wasn't as skilled in other weapons she knew enough in how to fight and survive. She really did love Wutai and she would do anything for her country, expect what her father asked of her. And that was marriage. While she had no problem with marriage itself, she had a problem with contract marriages. To her marriage meant being with someone you loved and trusted.

She often dreamed of what it would be like to marry Vincent. 'Mrs. Yuffie Valentine. Has a pleasant ring to it.' Not that she ever wanted to get married. At least that's how she had felt before they had discovered him in the basement of the Shinra Mansion. Would Vincent ever want to get married to someone? Although he's changed ever since Omega. For the most part he has changed for the better. Yuffie thought to herself. She had a hard time imagining Vincent wanting to marry someone. Let a lone marry her. Yuffie sighed. She was confusing herself; something that Cid had always commented on a daily bases was too easy.

Shaking her head free from those strange thoughts. Yuffie sighed, and shifted in her bed. She stared at the digital clock on the night-stand. 6:03 a.m. At six o'clock, most people would still be happily sleeping but she had always been a morning person. She loved mornings like this. Mornings when everything slowed down and there was no noisy rush of cars speeding past, when the sunlight tumbled through billowy curtains and on to the floor, when she could just lie in bed. Get lost in thoughts. She'd always been too fond of letting her thoughts fly. She seemed to have the worst timing when it came to daydreaming, becoming lost in her own thoughts. Often it did not matter, since there was people around her covering up for her slips.

Once or twice, though, she was badly injured since she had simply not been able to focus fully on her scouting task, allowing the enemies to sneak up behind her before attacking. Staying here at Seventh heaven had given her more time to think on things. In some ways that was a bad but on the up side it had given her more time to think on the gunman with whom she had fallen in love with.

Hoping out of bed, she dressed, brushed her hair. Taking one last look in the mirror, she rushed out her room, ramming straight into Vincent's chest, the dark gunman looking just as stoic as he always had.

He had been on his way to the bathroom, but of course 'Yuffie Tornado' had to plow into him. Something that happened almost every other day. 'She really should slow down.' Vincent thought.

Vincent snapped out of his thoughts as he noticed a small hand waving frantically in front of his face. Looking down, he was introduced to the object of his endless troubles'.

Yuffie's blood froze, the one person she had been thinking about that morning, the one person whom she really didn't want to be standing in front of her."Sorry, I didn't mean to run into you." Backing up slightly, they stared for a few seconds.

She had always thought his crimson eyes were beautiful; like red rubies when they caught the light, just at the right angle. She often wondered if he knew his emotions play across them. His facial expressions might not change but his eyes sure did. Over the years she had gotten better at reading them. The two years he was gone she hadn't forgotten what those flicks of feelings looked like when they flashed through those eyes. They were her way of seeing his soul and allowed her to know when to back off before she pushed him to far. Having a large gun pointing in your face was never fun. The first time that happened she'd peed herself.

"Yuffie." Snapping her out of her thoughts.

"What's up, Vinnie?" She grinned.

He sighed. "I wish you wouldn't call me that." Yuffie rolled her eyes dramatically.

"What? Vinnie? But that's your nickname! You should feel super special." She objected, "I give nicknames to all my friends. Well, at least all the ones that I consider are worthwhile. Face it, Vin-vin, your definitely on top of my best friends list. Just don't tell Tifa that, she might get jealous. You should be happy that your my most favorite person in the whole wide world. Don't that just make you feel all warm and fuzzy inside?" Vincent made no reply, and merely stared down at her.

He felt trapped in thought about the fact someone thought of him as a friend, let alone a best friend. He had to admit to himself that she was his friend and a good one at that. She had remained by his side since she had met him. Even after seeing her first revelation of his harbored demons, she had stayed by his side (Chaos had often made perverted remakes involving the little ninja) while a few of their friends had kept their distance, ignoring him completely for a short time. But, she had trusted him enough to believe that he wouldn't hurt her. There was also a chance she'd just been a naive teenager at the time. Which was a big possibly. But deep down he didn't really believe that.

He was known to push others away for the own safety but when everyone was there for him when he battled Omega, he wanted to change. Just the mere essence of one little ninja made him want to let go of the past. To most she was childish, impulsive, loud, feisty, a pain in the neck. Well, she was that however, Yuffie was loyal, kindhearted when it counted, a free spirit. "Are you alright, Vinnie?"

Mentally shaking himself. "Ah, I apologize, Yuffie. I was lost in my thoughts."

Yuffie chuckled. "That's okay, Vinnie. We all do that from time to time."

Vincent sighed, "You should slow down that next time you exit your room."

Saying the first thing that came to her mind. "You're one to talk. If you had been watching where you were going, then I wouldn't have bumped into you." If looks could kill, she'd been Yuffie toe-fu. She ducked her head as her face went red.

'Why is Vinnie staring at me like that?' The long silence greeted them until it became too much for Yuffie, whom was starting to get creep out.

"Hey, Vinnie. Vincent! Could you please stop staring at me? It's starting to creep me out."

"..." Yuffie swore she heard cricks.

Under such scrutiny, she secretly regretted speaking up, but forced herself to go on. "Oh! Great. Mr. Vampire back to dots. What's next?" She flailed her arms around in a dramatic gesture laughing at her own remark.

"Oh fine! Be that way!" Yuffie shouted as she stamped her foot. "You always act like you don't care about anything. You're too busy trying to convince everyone, including yourself, that you're a monster. But you're just stupid! STUPID! Too stupid and secretive to let anyone in, so then you're just there, wallowing in your own self-pity, mooning over that dead chick Lucrecia! Damn you Vincent! Damn you!" One thing Yuffie was good at, was pushing a person's emotions over the edge. Pushing until they snapped.

"Hey don't you ignore me!" Vincent kept walking not bothering to glance back. He knew there was no need in arguing with her. Yuffie watched as him headed into the bathroom, closing the door behind him and locking it.

Yuffie continued to mutter curses to herself as she descended downstairs. She wasn't real sure why it inked her so much when Vincent would ignore her.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Oh! Really! That's interesting. Hey, can I ask you a question?" Tifa asked, turning to the side, putting away dried glasses beneath the bar counter.

"Sure...I guess."

"I've noticed you and Vincent playing cat and mouse, staring at each other when the other thinks the other one isn't looking." Tifa smiling widely in turn caused Yuffie to blush again. "Aw there's no reason to hide it!"

"I don't know... what you're talking about." Trying to keep her voice composed.

Tifa went into a full giggling fit. "Oh! Gawd!...You should...see your...face...it's priceless," waiting for her to calm down. Yuffie went over to the stove, placed french-toast on her plate, and grabbing a glass of orange juice before seating herself down at the kitchen table.

"Yuffie...I'm sorry but the look on your face was funny. So, you like Vincent?"

"Actually no. I've fallen in love with Vincent but I can never tell him that." Frowning with knowing the truth. "I know he would never return these feelings. He still loves that pop-sickle woman, Lucrecia. I swear that woman is a pure BI#! She never deserved his love. Why can't Vincent see that?"

"You shouldn't talk ill of the dead but I do agree, she never deserved it after what she did and let be done...I really think you should tell him. The results might surprised you. From my point of view it's clear he cares about you. I can tell the way he looks at you." Tifa sounded so sure of herself. 'Maybe she saw something I didn't.'

"Do you really think so?"

"Yes. You don't want to look back years from now and regret that you never took the chance to tell him."

"Your right, as always. Soon, I will tell him I love him..." Sticking a fist n the air. "A ninja never gets scared."

Tifa giggled, placing the last dried shot glass beneath the bar counter, lined nicely with the rest.

Unbeknownst to the two girls, up the stairs was said red-eyed subject, who was just innocently on his way to help in the bar, who, coincidentally, happened to hear the conversation. Needless to say, the man fell in to an awkward place, or, he felt that way. In reality, there was no position to really be in. Vincent stood at the top of the stairs, pondering what one was to do in this type of situation.

"BOO!"

"Eeek." She screams out, wiping her head around. Catching her breath, she shouted, "What the hell was that for? Are you trying to send me into an early grave?"

"Forgive me. I heard you say, 'A Ninja never gets scared.' I decided to prove you wrong." Needless to say, Yuffie knew that the likely hood that Vincent had overheard her well sewn out confession was above ninety-nine percent.

"Whatever." She hoped that if she ignored the awkwardness in the room, Vincent wouldn't bring up any of the private conversation he may have heard.

'She's acting normally. Does she not realize that I have heard every word of their conversation?' The two of them stood awkwardly for a while.

"Vincent, were you eves-dropping? You know that's rude? " When Yuffie received no reply from Vincent, she shrugged and turned to leave.

"Tifa, I'm going for a walk. I'll be back before you need to open the bar." Tifa saddened her gaze, seeing as she knew as well how Yuffie was feeling. It took Cloud awhile to move on after the flower girl; Aerith, went to the life-stream because of Sephiroth. She'll never forget that day. Such a sad day.

Standing up, she pushed her way passed Vincent. Making her way out the front door, dashing between the crowd of people moving to and fro. Some kids were playing street-hockey, while men and women made their way to their destinations. Strolling passed new and old buildings, to end up in the newly built children's park. Walking through the park entrance, she moved along the park path, taking a seat in an inviting swing beneath a weeping willow tree.

A warm breeze swept by ever so often-carrying many scents of the forest damp ground and pine and water and a touch of some sweet wildflower. Closing her eyes, she savored the warm fragrance that perfumed the air. The breeze picked up slightly, rustling the leaves of the trees.

Looking up Yuffie notice that the sun had disappeared behind some dark clouds before reappearing. She could slowly feel the warmth leaving her back as the sun began to set. Feeling a few wet sprinkles of water hit her skin. Sighing, Yuffie raised off the swing.

"I hate my life, " Yuffie muttered, "Looks like rain, again. Kinda ironic when you think about it. Confusing weather for a very confused woman." As on demand rain begun down pouring. "OH, COME ON!"

OoOoOoOoOoO

Returning to her room to change out of her wet clothes, Yuffie discover yet another note. Beaming with a childish curiosity. She read, confused.

"Watching, waiting, wanting more. You are always in my head"

Pulling the other two notes out from her top dresser drawer. "Who could this creep be?" Her mind pondered. She didn't want to be frightened but this was screaming danger.

"Yuffie, Get down here? You promised to help." Tifa yelled, from down stairs.

"Okay, I'll be down in a second." She yelled back.

"Sure thing, just don't take too long." Listening to Tifa's voice fade in and out as she moved about the bar down stairs.

Placing the notes back to their safe place. Proceeding to slip on her cloths. As Yuffie started for the stairs, she slipped on a wet spot. She fell over backwards, hitting her head. 'Damn did it hurt! Not much of a ninja today, am I.'

"Owwww. Stupid fu!ing floor." She rubbed the back of her aching head, a headache started to surface.

Starring up at that the ceiling, 'today really SUCKS! I'm a ninja for crying out loud.' Ninjas were to be graceful, quiet, and balanced at all times. Some-days she was perfect, then others she put being a ninja to shame. 'Maybe father was right. I am a disgrace.

I need to get a grip on my thoughts because in the end it didn't matter what my father thought. He made it clear two years ago, that I was no longer his daughter. All because I refused to marry some ol' ugly fart. The fart even brought his mistress to meet her.' That very meeting still sent chills up her spine. The woman was repulsive, rude and even smelled funny.' That thought brought back the final argument between Godo and herself. She remembered that event as clearly as if it had happened yesterday.

*FLASHBACK*

Godo and Yuffie were in his private office. In her eyes, the room looked so worn, like the contents within it haven't been touched in years and was past the stage of just sitting idly by and attracting dust.

"Yuffie...You must marry Yurkun Thusuyo. It's for the good of Wutai, good for the people. Daughter, your reputation has already been soiled, this will help to repair the damage. You will do this. It has already been approved by me. The contract was signed three days ago."

"Like hell I will." Yuffie yelled at Godo.

"You will. The wedding preparations have done begun. You have no choice."

Taking a deep breath. "There is always a choice. My mind is made up and you can't change that. Even with force."

She felt a bit ashamed that she was turning her back on her duty and her nation. "Besides what do you mean my reputation is soiled?" Yuffie knew there was no way to return place back to its former glory, and she had finally accepted it. Wutai was a reminder of her mothers death, and of the time when her father had abandoned her out of selfishness. All the hurt, bitterness, and loneliness from that time washed back into her heart. Yuffie buried her head in her hands. The situation was quickly spiraling out of control. It was like a terrible nightmare. She just couldn't marry that man, even for peace. She couldn't.

"You are a young woman who isn't married and you have traveled in the company of men who aren't married either. It's an ancient law. I, of course, understand that during your travels you might have met with other customs but others won't be so understanding. Marrying Yurkun will restore your tarnished reputation. Make you into a respectable woman...As your father and Emperor of this land. You have no choice in this matter." Godo continued without pause. "If only your mother had only bore me a son. Then, I wouldn't be having this problem. You bring shame to this family. To your people. To this very country." Godo was so angry that ugly blood vessels were seen brushing across his face. Yuffie watch as those vessels strained, appearing as if any given moment they'd pop. Focusing once more on what was happening around her, Yuffie screamed interrupting Godo's lecture.

"I'm leaving, do you hear me, I'm never coming back. Do you hear me ol'man? Find someone else to rule this stupid tourist trap. I will only ever marry for love. I'm not getting married just because some dead assholes thought up a rule. If you don't realize that then I fear what's to become of what's left of this country. Mom would be ashamed of what Wutia has become. I won't stay here to watch while you run the rest of it into the ground. Your on your own. I want nothing to do with this."

"Would you really turn your back on your country, your people, your heritage?" Yuffie refused to give an answer. She was done talking. He would never see it her way or try to understand why she felt the way she did.

"You ungrateful child. Since you refuse to honor this family, your role as a princess, I here by declare you are no longer a daughter of mine. Exiled from returning to Wutai... My daughter is dead to me... Leave! Never step foot in Wutai, if you are seen here, you will be executed on sight."

Shocked, Yuffie couldn't believe what she had just heard. She had always felt her father wished he had a son instead of a daughter but to hear it from his mouth. It was devastating. No longer was she able to hold back tears but she had made her mind up. She would turn her back on her people, her country, her birthright. It was the most difficult thing she ever did. Godo had the palace guards escort her out the city. She left on foot with only her weapons, and the clothes on her back. Saving the world hadn't been as hard as this. It has gotten easier but she knows it will always hurt to a degree.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

Vincent knew nearly almost the entire story but the others knew even less because she felt that it wasn't necessary for them to know how much her fathers' words had hurt her. 'Maybe I will tell them someday the whole truth. Who knows.'

Shaking those thoughts, clearing her mind. Not bothering to get up just yet. Tifa rushed up the stairs. Topping at the top, Tifa checking her over. Relief washed over Tifa seeing Yuffie was fine.

"Yuffie, why are you in the floor? Get up, I have to open up the bar for lunch."

Sighing, Yuffie stood up brushing off invisible dirt. "Sorry, Tifa. I tripped but I'm alright. I only hurt my pride. Thanks for asking." Yuffie snorted, standing up.

"Lets get down stairs." Shaking her head, Tifa turned around heading back down stairs with Yuffie following. Hoping this wouldn't get any worse. But that would end up being too much to ask for.


	4. Hang On Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reincarnation is the belief that when one dies, their soul is reborn in another body, much as the flame of a dying candle can serve to light the flame of another. Mystery notes, new enemies, and learning of past lives. 'Her plunge was quick and soundless, her splash unheard over the roar of ferocious waves,' V & Y must embrace their density or lose everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me longer to upload this. The original was a mess. Littered with many mistakes.
> 
> The fighting scene in the original...to be honest it was trash. This rewrite has Yuffie fighting back.
> 
> Crawl by Breaking Benjamin. I though this was fitting with Reno and Yuffie's fight.
> 
> Not Alone by Red for Vincent and Yuffie scene.
> 
> Disclaimer: Final Fantasy VII does not belong to me. Such a shame,too!
> 
> Suggested Songs to Listen:
> 
> Turmoil by Disciple
> 
> Bury Me Alive by We Are The Fallen
> 
> Unleashed by EPICA
> 
> Hang On Edited on 5/28/13

"Ugh... I'm exhausted.." Yuffie Whined, "Why does this bar need to stay open late anyways." Tifa rolled her eyes, pouring a drink, what appeared to be another man hoping to escape the reality of his hard harsh life. 'Aren't we all' Tifa thought.

"Because people want a stiff drink to help them unwind after a long day." Tifa stood behind the bar, massaging her temples. It was a sharp headache that was brought about by a piecing noise that seemed to start and stop every few minutes.

"Are you alright, Tiff?" Yuffie asked, concerned for her friend.

"Yea. It's just a headache that's starting to begin." Tifa replied before yawning.

"Why don't you do lay down," offered Yuffie.

"Can't...Have work to do."

"Why don't you let me do the closing? There's only an hour and half left. I've seen how you like done," the ninja insisted loudly.

"I don't know Yuffie."

"Please. I can mind the bar by myself. How hard could it be?"

"Okay but no funny business. If your serious and think you can handle the bar then get to work, the bar's nearly full and people are thirsty." She ordered.

"Yes ma'am. Ms. Lockheart." Jumping over the bar, landing next to Tifa.

"Yuffie," Tifa warned. "I need you to take this seriously. This bar means a lot to me."

"I am. Now go, I have everything under control. Take something to help you sleep, too." Tifa disappeared into the bar's kitchen before climbing the stairs.

OoOoOoOoO

She was quickly snapped out if her thoughts of Vincent when a male voice sounded behind her, startling her. She whipped around, greeted by the Turks themselves.

Reno smirked, "Hey, doll face."

"Hello Turkey..."

"How about you and I blow this joint and have a little fun? " She raised an eyebrow. Was he serious? Or did him asking stupid questions come completely natural to him.

"I wouldn't be caught dead with you. Besides, every one knows I can find better." Yuffie commented, smirking at her witty comeback.

"Hey, I'm the best there is around." Reno claimed, while striking a pose. She had always thought that him acting stupid was an act but she was beginning to wonder if that was true. But she had a hard time believing a man could be that dense when it came to rejection. Apparently, he was an exception to the rule.

"I'll take your word for it." Yuffie replied with sarcasm.

"Don't be like that. I could give you the best time you will ever have. The things I can do with my..."

She narrowed her eyes on him. "Shut up...I don't care what your body parts can do." Yuffie ground her teeth together, barely able to hold back the look of disgust. "Most people would take the hint. But then your... you!"

"I'm not most people."

"You sure are a dumb-ass."

"I'll take that as a compliment, yo." He responded.

"Exactly my point."

Reno cocked an eyebrow, crossing his hands over his heart while tilting his head with a pouty face. "Touche...I'm hurt."

Ignoring him, Yuffie told the two to either they take a seat, order a drink or get out.

"Okay" Reno and Rude seated themselves at two bar-stools on the right end of the bar.

"So, Rude, what can I get ya?" Yuffie asked.

"Beer," Rude answered. Yuffie turn her head in Reno's direction and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Turkey, what do you want?" Reno continued to stare at her, lost in thought or stupidity as Yuffie guessed was more likely the case. "Stupid, what do you want to drink?" she asked with a twitching eyebrow.

Getting annoyed, she narrowed her eyes. "Hey! Turkey, put those eyes back in your head." Yuffie replied, frowning mockingly so he'd know she wasn't really angry with him. Just annoyed.

She repeated for the third time before Reno finally looked up at her with an odd look on his face. "What? Oh, I want a cold beer, yo."

"About time you answered. I was beginning to think you were brain-dead." She commented, before turning and bending over getting the alcohol. Reno wolf-whistled, pounding one hand on the bar a few times.

"Oh shut up, you stupid Turkey." Yuffie muttered, filling two glasses up of the most expensive brand of beer. 'I mean hey they didn't say what kind. Now did they? HEEE! HEEEE! HEEE!' She shoved the two men's drinks in their general directions.

OoOoOoOoO

Reno sat staring at the glass of beer in front of him. Every couple of weeks he came to the same place to think about his life.

"There you go boys. Last one. So, drink up." Handing three middle-age men their drinks before returning back behind the bar counter. There were men drinking on the left, some remained sitting at a few tables, some were drunk and a few trying to make sure they didn't get too drunk. "Only half hour left until closing." She announced, as a few pardons grumbled.

Rude had left around an hour earlier, leaving Reno to drown his sorrows.

Reno stared at her nearly the entire time, watching her serve drinks to customers and filling themselves on the cheep beer, all of them unaware of the obsession consuming the red hair boy playing unhappily with his glass. It's strange he thought, everyone going on with their mundane lives while he suffered aching for what he could never have, what being a Turk entitled he never would have, which was finding someone to spend the rest of your miserable life with. That thought alone drove him mad. Never before had Reno been denied. All he had to do was charm a woman with a little of this and a little of that. Before the night was over, he'd have someone to share his bed with for the evening.

Perhaps that was what drove his obsession. The impossible. The animated excitement of the chase. But there was something else. Something deep down stirring his bad-boy genes, erupting them every time he thought about how happy she was. Even in battle this was this aura of life surrounding her. This was what drove his hunger to corrupt that which was pure and innocent.

He wanted her to understand how cruel the world really was. He inhaled deeply, as if trying to drink her in. Her every facial expression, the way her nose scrunched up when ever she thought something was funny. Which was almost everything.

And what in the world did she see in Vincent valentine, anyways? That man more baggage than a rich woman at an airport. He just didn't get it? The man was sociable as a rock. And that was saying something.

Slowly nursing his drink, he waited for that perfect opportunity to strike. When the last customer disappeared out the bar, he knew his perfect opportunity had finally arrived. Picking up his glass and quickly drained it. Slamming the glass down, Reno yelled. "Yo! Princess." Before almost losing his balanced while sliding off a bar-stool. He smirked in wicked pleasure as Yuffie turned towards him. "I want you. Come back to my place?" Wiggling eyebrows. "And I'll treat you real nice. That's a promise." Crossing his arms over his chest and stepping forward, piercing her with crystalline eyes and she didn't like what she saw. His eyes shone with violent lust, his face one of pure menace.

Yuffie's mouth opened to say something, perhaps to protest Reno from coming any closer, but temporarily no audible sound came out. Any color left in Yuffie's face disappeared, realizing while he was severely intoxicated, Reno was serious and that was dangerous.

He wanted her. That didn't sit well with her. Reno thought he was a gift to women. She could see that he honestly believed she'd be stupid enough to go back to his apartment. That made her angry. No, it down right pissed her off.

"Reno," she stated boldly, albeit her voice slightly faltered at the end. She inhaled sharply as he watched her with glowing eyes, as if daring her to defy him. "No!" shouted an outraged Yuffie.

"Yes. Of course, you have a choice. We can do this the easy way, which I prefer, or we do this the hard way. Which would be bad for you. Either way the result will be the same. So, what do you say, sweetheart?"

"Your drunk, go home...alone." She remarked flatly, obviously having recovered from being startled and beginning to walk away. A mistake she had been thought to never do. Any skilled fighter knew to turn your back on a threat because it guaranteed instant death. Reno snatched her wrist painfully, turning her back toward him. Tears of frustration came now, not of fear. But the fact that Reno was stronger than her, due to mako enhancement.

"NO! I don't think so, Princess. Although you don't look much like one; do you? No matter, you'll do just fine with what I have planned." He hissed with venom and sarcasm. "No one ever says no to me" Yuffie's mind did back flips watching circulating lust swirl in his ice-cold green eyes. Yuffie's eyes widened, feeling his grip on her wrist tighten like an iron hand. She let out a small yelp, pulling away from him and shooting him a glare. Grinding her teeth together. Bouncing on the balls of her feet, she flipped over Reno, followed with a kick into the back of his knees, he went down with a strangled yelp. The moment he hit the floor, their forms heaving with their gasping breaths. Yuffie wanted to end this now. If they didn't, she might very well faint. She wondering why Tifa hadn't rushed down stairs. Must have taken something not only for her headache but also to help her sleep. Yuffie thought, as she watched Reno sit on the floor rubbing a spot on the back of his head. Wincing, he turned his attention back on her, narrowing his eyes. Anger and annoyance flashed through them.

Quickly jumping back to his feet. "Princess, don't fight this. You know you want me?" Her teeth clenched so tightly she couldn't speak. "I always get what I want. And right now that's... you." Never had she witnessed Reno like this. She couldn't wrap her mind around the fact that he was determined to have his way with her. Even if that meant by force.

Yuffie felt a chill run down her back. He was going to rape her. Yuffie cautiously tried to talk sense into Reno.

"Reno...you need to leave. Leave and we can forget all about this. Your drunk, you don't know what you're doing. Go home and sleep it off. Besides, Vincent will be returning any minute."

Reno narrowed his eyes, before flashing a creepy grin. "Why? Will your vampire boyfriend be jealous?"

Yuffie hesitated for only a second, taken back by his question, given Reno the much-needed element of surprise. Moving toward her with speed she didn't think he possessed. She felt his hand on her wrist again, backing her against the wall. Pinning her tightly, making fighting back nearly impossible. 'Oh! Gawd. This is a whole lot of serious trouble.' Yuffie was aware of his fighting prowess from their experiences, when Avalanche and the Turks worked together taking a common enemy. What she hadn't expected, however, was just how fluidly Reno could move when he wanted to.

"Reno, go home, leave me alone?" Tightening his grip even more painfully. It was enough to shock her into action. She tried to push against Reno's chest, anything to loosen his vice grip but she couldn't get enough force. Tugging her shirt, Reno pushed her face down a top a nearby table. Reno grind his pelvis along her backside. "Please, stop." Yuffie whispered.

He chuckled against her ear. "Why? You like this don't you?" She shook her head unable to form the words. No sooner had he loosed his grip, she slammed head back, hearing a crunch. She clenched her fists together and pumped it back into the his stomach. Winding him. He stumbled backwards, doubled over, groaning. Reno took a deep breath. Blood oozed from his nose.

'I'm tired,' Yuffie thought in frustration. She had to stop thinking erratic thoughts. It was messing with her concentration. But it wasn't much of a spontaneous thought, because it was true.

Yuffie twisted around just as he came back at her and grabbed at her throat. With a silent scream, Yuffie grabbed the hand, and tried to dig her nails into it.

Punching her across her face and sending her back to the floor. She tasted blood in her mouth. He grabbed front of her shirt with his hands and smacked her body roughly against the floor. Yuffie whimpered when her head banged against hard wood, which made the already furious red-head lose his temper for good.

Yuffie tried to kick Reno. She tried to get herself up. She tried to get her mind straight. Her quivering body Failing. Only thing she was able to do was to scream for help.

"Shut the fuck up!"

Reno rammed his fist into the side of her head, sending her back flat on the floor, again. The taste of blood flowed from her mouth.

"I told you to shut the your mouth, you dumb bitch! Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP you stupid whore! Just shut the fuck up, god-damned." Reno yelled and grasping her hair. Her limbs ached all over, and she felt like she was going to fall apart any moment.

Yuffie felt her head being knocked down again and again, hard and harder, until it all went black.

When she got her consciousness back the first thing she realised was he had her hands pinned above her head. Sweat trickled down.

"No!...NO!" Yuffie screamed and started kicking hysterically trying to get him off her. "No! Please don't do this! Please!" Tightening his grip on her tiny wrists, he leaned in closer, staring at her clenched eyes, watching her mouth move and spew obscenities. "Have you sunk that low that you're going to force yourself upon me, Reno?"

Ignoring her question, Reno continued to precede, lightly placing kissing along the side of her neck. "You're going to enjoy this as much as I will!... You want this! So, stop fighting."

"I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS TO HELL!" She thrashed against him wildly. 'PLEASE SOMEONE...HELP ME!'

"Yo Can't! I already have a one way ticket there...I know you love that Vampire but it's me who is going to have the fun." Getting a hand free she tried clawing at his face but with a hand he had pulled hers back up with the other and held her wrists. Then, without warning, he twisted his head and captured her lips hard with his own, managing to silence her, if only for a second. Moment of silence was short-lived as she kicked up, and she hit him right in the genitals.

He fell back and yelped in pain but soon came back at her after composing himself however Yuffie punched him in the stomach again. Which gave him the chance to grab her by the throat and lift her. Cutting off her air supply. When the sudden realization that he hadn't pulled out his baton, he must have been too intoxicated to think of using it. At least she could be thankful for that. She fuzzily thought.

Her surroundings started dimming as her eyes slowly slid shut. 'Why why why?' Her mind demanded her. 'Why me. Is this how I'm going to die? Why me?' Her brain continued playing questions she didn't have the answer to, and it was paining her.

Yuffie eyes shot open; the fear was clear in her eyes, brought back to reality as she felt a hand snaking up under her shirt, running his fingers over her stomach and finally rested his hand on a breast, which he began to knead lightly at first, but then harder and harder. Yuffie continued begged, pleading for him to stop.

OoOoOoOoO

Vincent trekked though the dirty streets. Tattered ends of his cloak swirled just above the ground. Street lights had done lit. Pointed brassy shoes caught the light, reflecting on store walls and glaring off their glass windows. Shadowing the place in an eerie glow. Throughout the entire day Vincent had a sense that something was going to go wrong. Nothing had so far, which only set him more on edge and twice as alert on his surroundings.

A few feet from Final Heaven, Vincent heard a crash from come from inside. Vincent picked up his pace, rushing through the front door, pausing slightly at the scene. Sudden rage surging through Vincent. "Don't you fucking touch her, you sick bastard!"

Harshly yanked from Yuffie, Reno flew back and hit the wall. Vincent did not take his eyes off of the threat. Reno hoisted himself from the floor on sluggish unsteady legs.

"If you value your life, I suggest you leave right now." Vincent growled, piercing him with icy crimson eyes. Reno didn't like to admit defeat but he was smart enough to know when it was time to retreat, and dealing with Valentine was good example of when to withdraw.

Reno slowly limped across the floor, when Vincent called out. "Oh and Reno," Reno paused, outside the front door, staring strait ahead. Vincent continued speaking, "...Touch her ever again. I'll kill you. Now get the hell out of here!" Vincent growled. With that said, Vincent slammed the door with more force than was necessary.

Vincent turned, focusing on Yuffie. She was the only thing that on his mind. Her brown hair was visibly damp and clung to her cheeks; Her skin was pale, more so than usual. Her eyes showed no sign that she acknowledged his presence, but he could feel that she knew he was there.

"Yuffie." He asked softly, not wanting to scare her. There was no way telling how she would react. He knew she was a skilled fighter and could take care of herself but that didn't change the fact of what had taken place here.

He never like Reno. However, he never thought the crass Turk would sink this low. The Turks honor these days were nothing like they were in his days before Hojo's experimentation's.

Yuffie's body was shaking. She knew he was looking at her, and she refused to meet his gaze because she knew she wouldn't be able to hold back her tears. "Yuffie," Vincent softly called her name. "Please, look at me." She slowly tilted her head slightly up, meeting his eyes. Vincent watched as the first tear slide down her face, with more following after when she was no longer able to hold back her sorrow, freely leasing those small tears, not bothering to wipe them as they slipped down her cheeks.

Finally, she threw herself into his arms, burying her face on his shoulder. He let out a small 'whoa' as he slightly wobbled around from the force of her body. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her gently like a fragile flower. Resting his head against hers and inhaled the soft scent of her hair before he let his fingers comb through her hair.

"Vinnie, you came. Thank you." she gasped out. "I've never seen him like that." Vincent let out a soft sigh as she continued to sob and shake, gripping his tightly. "If I hadn't been so tired..." Yuffie trailed off.

"Shhhhhh! It's okay!" he soothed gently, stroking her sweat-soaked hair. Her heart pounded steadily, "I promise to do my best to keep you safe, Yuffie."

"You promise?" He would protect her. Because he had become careless and this had happened. Mentally, he vowed to himself that nothing like this would ever befall the beloved ninja; again. Not while he drew breath.

"I promise, my dear sweet princess." She nodded into his chest, her sobbing ceasing but the tears remained flowing freely. She was too hysterical to question his behavior at the moment.

Yuffie was the only light that shone in his darkened heart, unknowingly been the only one to breach his facade and actually reach him. He had always been distant to everyone. But she was persistent, and refused to let him to continue to push her away. She slowly wormed her way into his fractured heart taking permanent residence there.

Her insistence drove him mad at times, but he realized that had been the only reason to actually keep him going. Without her, he had no reason to live.

"Your like my knight in shining armor. Like my very own Fairy Tale hero. Except you're not blue-eyed, blond riding on a while horse. But that's beside the point." His blood-red cape covered his mouth completely, but Yuffie had a feeling that he was smiling.

Yuffie slowly recover from her breakdown, using her fingers to wipe away the tear stains. Pushing the fear and helplessness into the back of her mind. Allowing her memories of how Vincent always seemed to be there in the right place and time to save her from trouble. Whether it was her fault or not.

'Your always there to save the day. Beautiful inside as well as outside. That's what I love about you.'

love?"

Yuffie had paused; letting go of the death grip she had around his chest, slowly glancing up. "I said that out loud didn't I?"

"Yes."

"Oh my god. This is not happening." She whispered, as she brought her left hand up to her face, covering her eyes.

Vincent said softly. "Well?"

"Of course, I love you. Your my best friend." Yuffie sounded so embarrassed. "Just like I love Tifa as an older sister."

"I understand." Yuffie wished she had the courage to just come out and tell him exactly how she felt about him. But the fear of rejection overpowered spilling of the truth.

"Um...Could you help me close up? Tifa went to bed a few hours ago with a headache. Her headache medicine must have really knocked her out." Yuffie asked, giving him a small smile.

"Sure." Vincent nodded.

"You aren't so grumpy anymore," she joked, playfully; reaching under the bar where Tifa keep some rags. She never could pass an oppatonity to tease the gunslinger.

"I know. I have changed, because of you," he added softly.

"Did you say something, Vince?" Yuffie asked, wiping down the counter top.

"No." Yuffie didn't believe him but chose to not to ask again. If it he deemed it important enough, then he'd tell her when he was ready.

Yuffie could feel his eyes boring into her, while it took everything to keep her eyes on the gil she was counting. It would have been hilarious had it not been so ridiculous. He didn't directly look at her when as he went about cleaning up but she knew that he was staring. She knew it the way she knew that her every deep breath was insufficient. After all, he took most of her breath away.

After placing the gil into the money vault. She started helping him clean up. She felt his eyes on her but when she would suddenly look up at him, his eyes would stray away so quickly she feared he would hurt them. She was having a hard time containing her giggles.

Vincent could not help it. She was so intent on her work, hummed a poignant tune. He was beginning to see and appreciative of her womanly charms.

Yuffie found herself absorbing every detail that made Vince...Vincent, from his black hair, red ruby eyes, to his perfectly curved lips. God, he was gorgeous. Or at least in her eyes. To her, no other man would ever match the splendour that he held. He had a good heart. He tried to hide that fact but anyone could see it if one took the time to look.

With the help from Vincent the bar was quickly cleaned, glasses washed and put away, bar tables and wiped down the bar counter, floor swept, along with table chairs pushed in, ready for the next day opening.

Yuffie sighed and looked at her feet. There was only two things that could ruin the serenity she felt now. One, which had already happened. Vincent watched Yuffie as she fiddled with her hair and her clothing, as if nervous about something. "I wanted to thank you for helping me clean up and...with the whole Reno thing. I owe you one." Yuffie made eye contact just before stepping up on her tip toes. Raising a shaking hand she pulled the front his cape sightly down. Quickly, kissing him on the left cheek. His eyes widened at the contact and even more so at the feeling that rushed through his body because of the contact.

She pushed away from Vincent, she dashed upstairs, softly giggling with glee. If she had bothered to have glance back at least once, she would have seen a faint blush brush across Vincent's checks.

When ever Yuffie thinks back on that night, she swears she heard Vincent faintly muttered "I love you, too...Yuffie." as she had topped the stairs. Of course, a few days later when she had asked him, he denied ever saying anything. Only to later admit that he said something but would never utter what it had been. Even years later, when she'd ask him what he had really whispered that night, he'd never confess them to her. Saying it was his own little secret. So, she would never be completely sure but that was okay because that was Vinnie being Vincent.


	5. Hang On Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reincarnation is the belief that when one dies, their soul is reborn in another body, much as the flame of a dying candle can serve to light the flame of another. Mystery notes, new enemies, and learning of past lives. 'Her plunge was quick and soundless, her splash unheard over the roar of ferocious waves,' V & Y must embrace their density or lose everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've written this on the serious side; a turning point for this pair. They still have a little ways more to go in developing a relationship beyond their friendship. Anyways, as I've already told you, this story is a new version of Mystery Love Notes. 
> 
> I thought the poem below, fit well for Yuffie in this chapter.
> 
> Then, again it also kinda fits Vincent's mind.
> 
> If you are one of those that hate reading poems then skip it. Story picks up right after.

Running away,

from the demons inside

shaking in a corner

but I cannot hide

my worst fears come to life

in the world I have made

knowing it's fake

but I am still deathly afraid

I run around one hall

to find a enemy the next

trying so hard to get away

I scream wake up

but not a word escapes my lips

frozen in fear

from my feet to my fingertips

my eyes open once

as I try to wake from this fright

just to be dragged back

into the hellish night

the colors un real

every horror so accurate

the pain of this dream

tearing into every part of it

friends become foes

bleeding me dry

tears cannot come

so I don't bother to try

I feel my heart beat

in the body I left behind

this tingling sensation comes

that I cannot define

I have stopped breathing

I know it's come back

my body senses fear

and tries to counter act

I move my hand

while near the state of awake

clawing at my arm

until there isn't much more I can take

I take a breath in

and see my room for a seconds worth of time

slowly falling back

into my dreams sick rhyme

fighting back

just won't do

when these visions attack

they quickly subdue

my eyes opens now

as I breath with great haste

I grab at the bed rail

feeling relief as it's embraced

my sleep has ended

along with my dreams

that should be the end...

or at least it seems

While writing this, I listen to:

Forever by Red,

Secrets by One Republic and We Believe by Good Charotte.

Music helps me with writing and focusing on ideas.

I guess one could say it helps set the mood.

Hang On Edited 6/3/13

It was a rather chilly night and clouds scattered all over the dark and starry sky. The curtains billowed gently forward, riding a fragrant winter breeze, the scented air rushed around him, promising snow outside the window. Tired, sleep was what Vincent began to crave as he sat down on the bed, he shut his eyes and took a deep breath in and exhaled slowly. Lost in thought, Vincent let out a sigh, frowning in confusion and slight concern. "Is it okay for me to feel this way?" That thought often rang through his mind.

As much as he fought it, it was always there, lurking in the back in his mind. He didn't know what it was exactly that was happening between Yuffie and himself but wasn't sure he cared too. Was it right to fall for her and her to fall for him. He wondered for the first time if he gave in, would they regret it later on. She was so young but no longer the child she once had been. It surprised him, this wisp of woman, who was barely 5'2 and less than a hundred pounds, managed to pierce his tattered heart; healing it little by little.

His eyes were half-opened, concealing the crimson depths behind black lashes. His shoulders slumped with exhaustion yet he could not bring himself to sleep. He wasn't sure why, but he was starting to get that tiny nibble of doubt in the back of his mind that was warning him something was wrong.

Eyeing the surrounding room, Vincent knew that this room wasn't helping his unease. He swung his legs over the side of the mattress, pushing himself up into a standing position. Vincent stood still, trying to see if he could hear anything. His instinct was telling him something was not right. With who or what, he couldn't be sure.

Throwing the door open, Vincent quietly left the bedroom. Venturing slowly down hallway, it was dimly lit, well enough to see, searching for any sign that something was off. The place was silent besides the old grandfather down the hall as it chimed off the hour. He was just approaching Yuffie's room when he heard it. A quiet but distinct whimpering came drifting out of her room and his concern was immediately heightened. He hesitantly approached the doorway and very gently pressed his ear against the door and through the wood listened to her soft cries.

Clearing his throat softly, he lightly tapped on the door and called through the door, "Yuffie?" He waited for a few seconds and then knocked again, calling out once more in a louder voice, "Yuffie?"

He listened quietly for any response from Yuffie but the only sound coming from the room was her quiet and constantly whimpers. After going back and forth with himself, he finally allowed himself to push open the door. He peered inside and drew his eyes to her bed. His heart jumped into his throat at the sight before him. Yuffie's bed sheets were a complete mess on top of her bed and the ninja herself was hidden somewhere inside it. He could see her feet twitching from where they jutted out of the blankets and now that he was in the room, her whimpers were louder.

"Yuffie?" He called into the darkness and took a few cautious steps towards her bed. Yuffie flipped around on the bed and let out another string of heartbreaking whimpers.

He stood by her bedside, his gaze shifting between her and the doorway where he was still trying to decide if he should leave. His concern for her proved to win over as she suddenly gripped on to her blankets tightly and pulled them up to her chest, her face crunched up as if she were in pain.

He gently lowered himself down, taking a seat on the edge of her bed, and hesitantly reached out, brushing his fingertips against her shoulder. "Yuffie." He tried to coax her awake.

"Please, stop," She pulled away from his touch, continuing to mutter in her sleep. Vincent quickly withdrew his hand, almost expecting any second for a ninja star to be launched. But Yuffie was not the least bit conscious of her actions or her words and the same two letter word escaped her lips a couple more times as she rolled around on her bed.

"Yuffie." He called a little louder, placing his hand back over her shoulder in a more tight grip. Watching her with apprehension and an emotion he wasn't ready to identify, yet.

He gently shook her until she sat up quickly. He had reeled back as she propelled forward, her shoulders shaking, her eyes wide, and her chest heaving with her heavy breaths, her body cover in a cold sweat. She looked around the room frantically until her eyes settled on the gunslinger.

She stared at him silently and he stared back, watching and waiting for what she would do next.

He nearly fell off the side of the bed with the impact of her body but he used his arms to balance himself with the extra weight and he cemented his feet on to the floor and wrapped his arms around her.

He tried very hard to ignore the fluttering in his heart at the feel of her warm soft body so close; though he could not deny the deep concern dwelling in the pit of his stomach at the way Yuffie clutched at him so tightly and the feeling of her tears wetting his shirt. There had been one other time he had seen her cry like this and that had been when they had lost Aerith, and it scared him.

"Yuffie?" He pressed his lips into her brown hair but she only continued to shake and whimper in his arms,"Do want to talk about it?"

After a moment of hesitation Yuffie weakly spoke. "No," in-between hiccups and choked back sobs.

He rested his head against hers and tightened his arms around her, letting her know she was safe and welcomed in his arms. No doubt what her nightmare had been about.

Her hands grabbed fistfuls of his shirt and held on to him as tight as she possibly could while her face buried deeper in his chest, her quiet whimper muffled by his shirt. Thinking about the nightmare made her heart thump in her chest wildly; feeling like it would beat right through the skin and on to the floor.

It was a good few minutes before she finally stilled and her whimpering stopped though she still remained in the comfort of his hold.

Vincent hadn't loosened his grip on her at all, afraid that if he did she'd start to cry again and after the events with what transpired between Yuffie and Reno. It was understandable that she had a nightmare.

She had become so still that he wondered if she had fallen asleep. Listening to her steady heartbeat and her now even breathing, he almost thought she had. Sitting in silence, he began to relax, drifting in his thoughts.

Then, she surprised him again by suddenly pulling out of his arms, taking one look at his tear-stained chest and laughing.

He raised an eyebrow at her curiously. She sniffled, and brought her hand to her mouth, muffling the laughter for a moment, and then moving to wipe the tear stains off her cheeks.

Then, with a sheepish, shy look, one he rarely ever saw on Yuffie, she met his eyes before looking away. "I'm sorry." Yuffie whispered, focusing straight head, keeping her gaze on the foot of the bed instead of facing him directly.

"What for?" She raised her eyebrows pointedly and motioned with her pointy finger to his chest. He glanced down at the wet spot right in the middle of his shirt and shrugged. Despite the better half of his mind telling him not to, he reached out and brushed her hair off of her flushed and slightly sweaty face. Something hidden in his expression made Yuffie stare back curiously.

Yuffie couldn't pin point it; but something felt different between them. It was as if they shared common understanding that was only meant for two souls to understand.

Yawning, Yuffie's smile dropped and she bowed her head, fixating her gaze on her lap and twiddling her thumbs in front of her.

Vincent reached out and placed his human hand over hers, encouraging her eyes back to him and once she looked up his deep crimson eyes that questioned her.

She bit down on her lip and sighed, taking a deep breath before answering, "Nightmare." She whispered. Cautiously, she reached out and brushed her fingers over his before taking his hand. Yuffie stared at his face taking in the familiar lines of it.

"I figured that." He replied, his human hand giving her calloused hand a reassuring squeeze, "Do you want to talk about it?" He asked politely.

She only shook her head quietly while bring her gaze to their conjoined hands resting peacefully between them. Then, she sighed again and lifted her head. "Not really. I just...I want to forget it." Her shoulders shuddered as if a weight of the world rested on them. "Can you understand that?" Her voice shook with emotion and he hated how absolutely lost she sounded.

"Yes."

She eventually pulled away from him, pushing herself up against the headboard behind her and bringing her knees up to her chest. "I'm sorry." Yuffie waited until her emotions felt like they were back under control before lifting her head again. "I'm sorry." She repeated and before he could interject with a protest she continued, "I really am pathetic."

He frowned and focused his serious gaze upon her. "What does that make me then?" He questioned.

"Pathetic!" Yuffie laughed, "What a pair we make..." Trailing off, she bit her lip and rested her chin against her knees watching him like he was the best thing in the universe, which to her, he was. He shook his head, knowing how strong she liked to portray herself. Yuffie never did like to show her weaker side to him or anyone for that matter, and had the circumstances been a bit different, he might have found it endearing.

Yuffie was grateful for the darkness of her room because of the sudden rush of blood to her face but still she hid her face in her knees, grinning to herself. Vincent had closed his eyes, Yuffie wondered if he had dozed off. Once she contained herself she popped her head back up though the grin still remained on her face. She leaned against him. Vincent opened his eyes and shifted his gaze to the young woman. Yuffie felt his eyes almost boring into her soul. Almost as if he could see every secret that made her who she was, spilling out for all the world to see. He had always had those eyes; half the time they scared her. "Yuffie," He spoke softly. She jerked her head up, brown eyes of innocence meeting demon-red eyes seemingly stained with blood.

His human hand rested upon her shoulder as his claw came to cradle the left side of her head with a feather's touch, his thumb drew a small circle on her cheek. He tipped his head slightly to the side, his eyes never leaving hers as he leaned down. Hesitating slightly, he closed his eyes at the last second, and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

Vincent summoned the strength to carefully push her away. The kiss was fleeting, over before she could return it. Leaving her to almost wonder if it had actually happened.

There was an awkward silence in the air but at the same time comforting as they sat unmoving. She watched his emotions race across his eyes, the one place she could usually find what he was feeling. Finally impatient with Vincent's stillness, Yuffie whispered his name to jar him from his thoughts. He shook his head. He briefly placed his hand over hers, gently squeezing, "I apologize," And went to stand up. " I shouldn't have done that. Yuffie, please forgive me." She closed her eyes sadly, still seeing the careful gentleman she knew him to be.

Tentatively, she reached out and put her hand on his shoulder. She felt him flinch physically. "I'm not. I've wanted to kiss you for a long time now." When he relaxed, she smoothed her hand down his arm and took his right hand in hers. She was continuing on, and was gesturing around. She seemed so scattered and flustered that Vincent felt a little dizzy just watching her turn this way and that. He brushed his fingers over hers and brought her back to reality. Retracting his hand, they sat in silence for a long moment. Yuffie watched him look downright uncomfortable. She wondered what was going through his mind as his eyes darted about the room, almost as if he were looking for a way to escape. She didn't like seeing him like this.

"Vincent?" She called softly.

Without hesitation, Yuffie reached out and took his hand, wrapping her fingers tight around his. In response, he took a deep breath. Clearing his throat, "It's late. You should try to get some sleep." The smile fell from her face as she watched him push up, and start to walk away from the bed.

"Vinnie...Vincent!"

He spun around on his heel with raised eyebrows and she twisted her blankets in her fists nervously. "Do you think you could stay with me? At least until I fall asleep, I mean. It's just - I'd feel better knowing you are here." She finished, pushing her hair out of her eyes, Yuffie suddenly looked more vulnerable than she had just moments earlier. He took in a deep breath and released it so slowly that she wondered if the question had bothered him.

Vincent didn't say anything, he remained stoic and quiet, his eyes showed tiredness before softening into one of understanding and adoration and wordlessly he walked back over to her bed. Her smile lit up her face as he approached and she slid over so he'd have space on the bed. He crawled carefully on to the bed next to her on top of the covers, resting back against the bed frame and stretching his legs out. Once he settled he captured Yuffie's hand in his own and gave it a light squeeze as he smiled down at her. Yuffie was still staring intently at him, fingers still holding his, and Vincent felt like she had somehow captured him. After so long of keeping himself a little apart from people, he was ready to throw himself heart and soul into something that would have once terrified him.

She slid under the covers, rolling over to her side trying to concentrate on anything other than Vincent's body so close to hers and hoping to leviathan that he couldn't hear her pounding heart. She settled down on to her pillow, still holding on to his hand that remained threaded through hers. As she closed her eyes, she gently whispered. "Goodnight Vince." Breathing in deeply and exhaled slowly she slowly began to drift off. His own eyes were drooping and he scooted down further on the bed.

She subconsciously molded herself to fit against him as well as she could while under the blanket and him above. Her head shifted directly under his, digging her nose into the hollow portion of his neck before breathing in deep. She murmured in her sleep, smiling as she whispered his name.

As Vincent watched her sleep peacefully, 'Yuffie… if you only knew how strong you really are…' Vincent thought, letting himself trail off. His lips curled up in a content smile, he knew there was nowhere else he'd rather be or no one else he'd rather be with. She was his hyperactive Wutaian ninja and no matter the cost he'd always protect her. Always.


	6. Hang On Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reincarnation is the belief that when one dies, their soul is reborn in another body, much as the flame of a dying candle can serve to light the flame of another. Mystery notes, new enemies, and learning of past lives. 'Her plunge was quick and soundless, her splash unheard over the roar of ferocious waves,' V & Y must embrace their density or lose everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyways, I'm happy with how this chapter turned out. This is nearly all different from the original as well as a longer chapter than from
> 
> Mystery Love Notes.
> 
> Warning: Little language, a little of this and a little of that and mild fluff.
> 
> Songs: I listened to while writing this.
> 
> Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol
> 
> Good Morning by Mandisa ft. TobyMac
> 
> Rabbit heart (Raise It Up) by Florence + The Machine
> 
> Guardian Angel by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus
> 
> Hang On Edited on 5/31/13
> 
> I recommend listening to Hang On by Plumb. When I heard this, I knew it went great with what the feeling of what this story is about.

When Tifa looked out her window all she could see were incredibly large, delicate, snowflakes floating down. The sky had the faintest light to it, but it was mostly all grey, with swirls of white off setting the sky encompassing clouds. As she looked up towards the sky, she could see the long icicles from last night, hanging. There was only one hanging from the top of her window, but it was beautiful in its solidarity. With a sparkling little picture traced in lines of shining white; that some magician with a gleaming frosty brush, must have come by the starlight working through all the quiet night. While you were dreaming, it was all touched in so lightly and it glittered, oh, so white, Snowflakes spill from heaven's hand giving magic to the lifeless ground. Each snowflake was spun like a falling star smiling beauty across a blank canvas. Until earth is dressed in a robe of white, branches were dipping in frosting this morn and the sun cast a fairyland spell.

"Urg..." she murmured, trailing off. While it may be pretty, Tifa disliked this weather.

Tifa's skin rose in goose bumps. Shivering, she left her bedroom, turning up the thermostat by the bathroom before strolling down the hall, stopping front of Yuffie's bedroom. Tifa quietly eased Yuffie's door open. Looking into the room, what she saw astounded her. In the bed at the far corner, Vincent was in bed with Yuffie, a protective arm wrapped around the little ninja.

Yuffie had told her a while back that she was in love with the gunslinger. 'It's a safe bet the feelings are mutual.' It was obvious that he was the first one Yuffie turned to for acceptance. That was also when she first noticed whenever Vincent thought no one was looking, his eyes would follow Yuffie around, watching every move, with faint warmth in his eyes. It was quite amusing.

Vincent, he was still as mysterious as ever. But she could understand that after his first love betrayed him, that he would be afraid of the past repeating itself. Vincent Valentine was afraid of love and while that expected, she still hated Vincent's self-imposed punishment. Tifa knew that Vincent loved Yuffie.

Even though he could put up a good mask, whenever he would see her, a spark would light in his eyes, then disappear. Vincent didn't realize the barest of emotions were transparent to the world through his eyes. Although most missed it because they couldn't find the strength to look in to them. It was the way those amber eyes stared right through you as they flickered over you stealing into your soul in an instant and devouring your secrets. A shiver ran down her back. Nevertheless, it was captivating to watch how Vincent had a way of calming the hyperactive ninja with just a look. Something she herself would never understand.

'They look so cute together.' A devious smile crept across her face. 'I will have to ask her about this. This is so exciting. Wait until I tell Cloud! Well I better let them sleep a little longer.' Giggling softly, Tifa carefully closed the bedroom door. Descending the stairs. Tifa walked to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. She was in a good mood.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Vincent woke up.

The morning light flooded in through a small window next to the mirror and shone on his face, making him squint. He didn't get much sleep the night before, and that was because of what happened that night; replaying every moment he could remember about their 'close encounter'. He laid there for some time, just staring at the ceiling. Shifting slightly to stare down at Yuffie. He was not sure what provoked him to kiss her. No matter how he tried, he couldn't get the ninja out of his mind. 'Is this what true love feels like?' "I am falling in love with her." He whispered aloud. Vincent ran his fingers through his hair and closed his eyes.

The emotion attached to his thoughts was driving him crazy. It drove him crazy because he didn't know what it was he was feeling. Was this his second chance at...love. One minute he was sure the next not so sure. He stroked her hair a second then maneuvering Yuffie around so that he could get up without disturb her. He Thanked the gods that she was a heavy sleeper.

He hissed when his bare feet touched the cold hardwood floors, sending pin like needles up his legs. Withdrawing from the bed, he departed through the door leading to the hallway. Pausing, he turned slightly to look once more at the slumbering young woman. 'Yuffie looks like an angel when sleeping. I do not deserve her; there are countless men that would be best suited for her.'

Sighing, Vincent continued forward, going to his room to gather clean cloths. A hot shower and a warm cup of tea was what he needed right now.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Stumbling down the steps, Yuffie heard the sizzling sounds of Tifa making breakfast.

"Morning Tifa." Yuffie greeted, breaking the silence as she entered the kitchen. "What's for breakfast?" Yuffie asked, yawning.

"Morning."She inhaled the scent of the food and exhaled, which seemed more like a sigh. "Is that pancakes I smell?"

"Yes blueberry to be exact. By the way, Yuffie, how are things with Vincent? Does he make a soft pillow?" Tifa asked giggling as she poured the batter into the frying pan. "I hope you remembered to be safe." A blush rose upon Yuffie's pale cheeks, which Tifa didn't fail to see, causing her to giggle more.

Reaching for an apple, Yuffie took a bite before answering. "Tifa, nothing like that happened. I had a bed dream last night, and was kind of enough to wake me," pausing she took another bite then began speaking again. "Before he could leave my room, I asked him to stay until I fell asleep. Without a word he laid down. I went to sleep, and apparently he did too. End of story." Yuffie replied as she hoped up on the island counter, lazily swinging her legs, in the center of the kitchen, where most of the food was.

"So, nothing else happened then?"

Sighing, Yuffie began talking, "Okay, I guess I can tell you but this is to stay between us. Got that?"

"I Promise, Yuffie. Girls honor."

"Vincent kissed me last night," Yuffie whispered, but loud enough for Tifa to hear. Tifa squealed, she was so thrilled for her friends.

"Tifa, before you make a big deal out of this. I am not sure what this means for him and I. I haven't had a chance to speak to him about all this because when I woke up, he was no longer in my room. However, I am going to drag his deadbeat ass into the cold snow. He needs to learn how to have some fun and I am the one for the job."

"I'm sure you are. Anyway, let me know what happens after your talk with Vincent. If there is anyone that can get Vincent out in the snow, it would be you! Nevertheless, I would not blame him if refused though. Too cold out there."

"Fancy pansy, Tifa. It's meant to be cold, besides snows fun, and I'm sure Denzel and Marlene think so. Do you care if I take them outside?"

"I don't mind. Just don't keep them out for too long. Don't want them getting sick."

"Yes, mom." Yuffie rolled her eyes.

Tifa pulled the pancakes off the stove and loaded it up on the serving plate along with the bacon and sausage. She set the plate on the island, took the pan off the heat, and looked at Yuffie.

"Yuffie, could you please help me carry some of this to the table?" Tifa asked as she took a hold of the serving tray and the pitcher of orange juice.

"Sure," Yuffie grabbed everything else. She took the sausage and bacon and grabbed the syrup but not before grabbing a piece of bacon and biting into it.

"Oh, and Yuffie; one word of advice, don't do anything I wouldn't do!" giving a wink. "To soon for ninja valentine babies."

Yuffie's jaw gaped open. Once her shock wore, "Tifa!" she yelled, more out of shock than anger.

Tifa could only laugh at the ninja. "Come on, before the food gets cold."

Tifa and Yuffie placed the food down on the table. Tifa reached into the cabinet, pulling out plates, handing them to Yuffie before opening the bottom drawer to take out silverware.

"MAELENE, DENZEL, COME EAT YOUR BREAKFAST!" pausing, "THAT GOES FOR YOU TO VINCENT."

She grabbed herself a plate of food and sat down across from Yuffie.

After a while, they heard the sound of footsteps. Vincent looked at Yuffie when he walked in the room. "Morning, Tifa, Yuffie. " Yuffie's heart swelled at his voice. The two kids rushed past Vincent, fighting with each other where they going to sit. Breakfast went pretty uneventful, Yuffie and the kids continued discussing activities they could do outside, Tifa put her opinion in a few times and Vincent ate in silence.

Yuffie always wanted to ask Vincent why he ate so little. She remembered learning that Hojo had imprisoned him and experimented on him. Anger flashed across her eyes. Was it the result of the experiments or did he eat like that before.

"Hey Vinnie, you need to eat more, because before you know it, you're gonna disappear, float away when that moth-eaten cloak of yours catches the wind." Yuffie stated as she leaned back in her chair. Vincent had only eaten half a plate of food.

Tifa covered her mouth with the fingertips from one hand. Marlene looked confused while Denzel held his side laughing.

Inward Vincent sighed, on the outside betraying no emotion to her comment. He stood up and nodded politely at Tifa, who was already busy cleaning the dishes off the table. "The breakfast was most delightful but now, if you excuse me."

Yuffie, meanwhile, came to realize she had been sitting perhaps a bit too close to Vincent. She could almost feel all her blood re-directing itself to her cheeks. Yuffie knew at that moment that no other man would take his place in her heart. He was the one she needed. He was the one she loved. Yuffie watched him leave as she took his plate over to the sink.

Tifa stood up, placing her plate over with the other dirty dishes. "Remember Yuffie. Don't do anything I wouldn't do," Tifa warned her, as she ran warm soapy water into the kitchen sink.

"Wouldn't do."Yuffie snorted. "That's a short list. We all hear what you and Cloud are up too late at night. You forget, the walls are kinda thin. Your bound to scar the children with all that screeching."

"Very funny," Tifa trailed off with a playful glare, throwing the dish-towel at Yuffie.

"What, it's true."

"Whatever."

"Ah, don't be like that. I'm only kidding. You're the big sister I always wanted. You're my best friend. At least female wise. " Yuffie gave Tifa a hug, releasing Tifa immediately when she felt Tifa's back pop. Yuffie stepped back, smiling sheepishly. "Sorry."

Tifa waved her off. "That's okay. My back actually feels better."

OoOoOoOoOoO

 

"Vinnie, please." His eyes slowly opened to regard her Yuffie was sitting in the corner booth, across from Vincent, trying to convince the gunslinger to go outside with the kids and her.

"Oh, come on, Vincent! I promise it will be fun." Yuffie pouted prettily, insistently pulling on his metallic limb.

"..." Vincent sat there, as he sipped his wine. Doing his best to ignore her as long as possible, knowing she wouldn't give up, and him knowing that he would give in eventually. It was kinda a game the two played on a daily base.

"Vinnie, give up the dots and get off your lazy brooding butt." Yuffie complained. The gunman hated to admit it, but he had grown quite fond of the Wuitian. She was optimistic, so full of life, and though he was filled with regrets, and bleakness to life, she showed him that life was meant to live life to the fullest. Still he fought with himself over what was right and what was. She was the definition of what happiness was. 'What would it be like to be happy, again?' He thought in frustration, wishing he could shut off his conscience just for a moment.

Tifa yelled from the living couch, "Vincent you should go outside, do you some good and help keep Yuffie out of trouble." Tifa tried to contain from giggling. Vincent didn't look amused.

"Hey, I can keep myself out of trouble, thank you very much! But anyways," Yuffie turned her attention back to Vincent, "See Vinnie..Even Tifa agrees with me, so you gotta get your skinny butt out there...Please for me, I'll love you forever." Yuffie blushed when her brain caught up with her loud mouth.

"Uh...Not what I meant..so..umm..." Yuffie brought her hands under her chin, tilting her head slightly, using puppy dog eyes "I'll be forever be grateful...Will you please?"

Vincent silently sat there for a few seconds, before giving in, he never was able to resist her when she did an impression of a sad puppy dog.

"Fine," Vincent answered tiredly. He wished he knew how Yuffie managed to talk him in to things that would only lead them to trouble.

"Yes!" Yuffie jumped up, yelling to the kids. Who were still upstairs, doing who knows what.

"MARLENE, DENZEL, GET YOUR SNOW CLOTHS ON," Yuffie practically bounced about the room."TIME FOR FUN!"

OoOoOoOoOoO

In the back yard of Seven Heaven, laid a winter wonderland of fluffy glittered snow. Perfect for making snowmen, snowboarding, and snowball fights.

A smile matched the twinkle in the shinobi's eyes as she reached out scooping up another cold round snowball. Tossing over only to miss Vinnie but hitting Marlene right in the back of the head.

"HEY!...Aunt Yuffie that was not fair." Marlene squealed.

Vincent didn't even finch, when the snowball whizzed by. He kept looking out toward the horizon, except for stealing a few side way glances of Yuffie, every now and then.

"Sorry Marlene...Hump!" Denzle had run behind Yuffie without her taking notice but it was too late, pushing her head first in a mass of freezing cold snow.

Silently swearing, Yuffie picked her shivering self up, then threw another snowball at Denzel and was happily rewarded with a yelp of surprise as it hit Denzel's cheek. Yuffie laughed at his misfortune.

"Truce!" He yelled, waving his arms, indicating surrender. Another snowball struck Yuffie, however Denzel and Marlene weren't the ones to throw it. Tifa had come out of the bar, joining in by punishing Yuffie with snowball after snowball. "Ouch, yow. Stop it! Tifa. Peace, cease-fire!" She cried.

Vincent actually took pity on the young ninja, but only a bit. He used his cloak to hide a small smirk. Watching the display before his eyes.

"Okay my snow queen!" Tifa smirked with laughter, then turning to the children.

"Marlene and Denzel, time to get inside. I don't want you getting a cold. I'll fix hot chocolate."

"Yes, Tifa." in unison, making their way through the door. Before Tifa followed them in, she turned around.

"Yuffie, you coming in?"

"Maybe in a second."

"Okay, what about you Vincent?" Tifa asked, looking up at him.

"I too, will stay out here." Trudging away to a nearby tree.

"Suite your self." With that Tifa gave a wink to Yuffie as she shut the door, leaving the two alone.

Yuffie started to walk over to the large weeping Willow tree where Vincent was standing underneath, brooding while staring out into nothing, however her feet hit a patch of ice, sending her flying into the air, arms and legs flailing uncontrollably, straight forward into Vincent's chest. This caught him off guard, this only happened to him it seemed when ever Yuffie was around.

Yuffie frantically grabbed Vincent's shirt sending him off-balance to land flat on his back over the cold snow-covered ground with Yuffie lying on top of him. He felt her body heat, despite the thick leather clothing he wore.

Their faces mere inches from each other. For a brief moment their eyes locked, sending shivers that where not from the cold elements. He quickly averted his eyes to the ground again when he had the nearly uncontrollable urge to kiss her.

Yuffie was fairly startled when she stared him in the eyes. Normally his eyes were cold and nearly devoid of emotion, but in the brief second or so she got to look at his eyes, she saw fear, tension, and something else she couldn't really name. She considered trying to get another look, but decided against it as it was so rare of Vincent to be afraid.

"Yuffie..." But before he could finish, Yuffie interrupted.

"I know...I know get up...Sorry about that... I didn't mean to slip." Yuffie quickly stood up, failing to hide her embarrassed. Vincent stood up as well, brushing his backside off while Yuffie remained looking with her head lowered down before looking back at Vincent.

Yuffie stood with her hands on her hips and surveyed the man before her. She had always thought him kind of gothic-looking, even though he didn't scare her in the slightest. It must be the crimson eyes and the harsh colours, but to her he was beautiful and majestic, she decided with some courtesy. Of course, while the red might suit him the black washed him out. Made him look like some sort of wannabe vampire. The gold didn't do colours, but to her he was beautiful and majestic, she decided with some courtesy. Of course while the red might suit him the black washed him out. Made him look like some sort of wannabe vampire. The gold didn't do much for him, either. Nevertheless, he was handsome.

"Can I ask you something, Vinnie?" Yuffie whispered, "Ummm...I was just wondering..." Yuffie started. Vincent cast a glance at her, which she took to mean as 'continue.' "Last night, why did you kiss me?" She didn't take her gaze off his face.

"I am not fully sure myself. No matter the reason I should never have kissed you...It was not appropriate and I apologize for my actions towards you." Vincent trailed off, turning away from her.

Which made Yuffie infuriated. 'How dare he...you just don't go around playing with a woman's emotions.' Yuffie growled in frustration. 'I swear, I should stick my Conformer up where the sun don't shine.'

"I do think you know but your afraid to admit to yourself what it is you feel," She nearly screamed, "I understand. Wish I didn't but I do. To give your heart away is to give them the power to crush you and..." She trailed off, gathering her thoughts before continuing, "...besides, I didn't mind the kiss...I actually like it." She informed with a grin."I wouldn't mind a repeat."

He raised an eyebrow as she suddenly grabbed him by the front edges of his cape, literally roaring as she shook him.. "Besides, as far as appropriate goes, when have we ever did anything by the rules!" She attempted a smile, never breaking her gaze, she then reached taking a hold of the metal claw in one hand, the most blatant example of all he had endured. Her other hand caressed his cheek lovingly. "Stop running away from your feelings. From me. "

Her lip started quivering, Vincent mentally sighing as she embraced him. Patted her back comfortingly. He closed his eyes contentedly; she was his sweet analgesic. "Idiot," she whispered affectionately, surprising herself. "You're a fool Vincent Valentine. Running won't change our how you or I feel." She ended sadly.

"..." Words failed him and that annoying stinging sensation in his chest he identified as guilt and longing grew stronger by the minute. 'Yuffie didn't mind the kiss. NO, no I can't think like that. I'm to old and she's still young, with her whole life ahead of her.

That's the problem', his conscience retorted. 'You don't know what you really want and you're stringing her along until you can finally figure it out, dumb-ass! Make up your mind!'

"Hey!" Vincent snapped out of his momentary daze. The grim line of his mouth slipped upward into a small but genuine smile.

"Vincent, wh.. " She whispered, she wasn't given a second to say any more as he pulled her up toward him, closing the distance. His lips pressed against her quivering ones, his hands shifted to wrap around her waist. She instantly found home in his hair, her fingers burying themselves in his beautiful strands of silk. She became accustomed to the scent and taste of his lips as he let go of her mouth.

Vincent slowly placed her feet back on the ground. She stood as casually as she could manage without screaming with glee. It wasn't every day that a girl got kissed by Vincent Valentine. They stood like that for a long time. Both afraid to even breathe.

"Yuffie...Will you wait?" Vincent whispered. 'I think I'm falling in love with you, Yuffie.' Vincent thought.

She closed her eyes, took a deep breath. 'I'm already in love with you, Vincent.' "When your ready, I'll be waiting." She opened her eyes. He glanced down once more meeting her gaze, he noticed her rubbing her arms in a feeble attempt to stay warm.

"Are you cold?" Vincent asked.

"What? No! I-I'm not," she growled, but still grabbed her quivering shoulders in a vain effort to hide them.

"Then why are you shivering against me?" He asked.

"Uh...no-it's" Vincent cut her off, before she could finish.

"Here." Vincent offered, his human hand began to unbuckle his cloak.

"What?" asked Yuffie in alarm.

"Your cold...use my cape."

"Alriiighttt," she stuttered, Her teeth wouldn't stop chattering. "Thank you," Vincent helped Yuffie draped the cape over her slender figure like an overcoat, Yuffie hunching her shoulders as she clutched it tightly with both hands. Bundling herself up within the still-warm scarlet fabric, which was actually too big for her. Her eyes closed and she enjoyed the warmth of the clock, instantly noticeing an intoxicating smell of gunpowder and a hint of cinnamon giving off a nice aroma. Yuffie sighed, content and so grateful for it.

All the while Vincent stood back, trying hard not to look at the ninja who stood in front of him, smiling at him the way she always did.

Without any further complaints and with silent understanding that the topic of their relationship would be dealt with at a later time. They stepped through the bars door, Yuffie walked in silently, still clutching the cape like a life line. Vincent followed immediately after.

Yuffie sat close to where Tifa was putting away clean shot glasses, while Vincent sat in the booth farthest. Yuffie turned to stare at Vincent, who pulled out a book, she wondered how he manged to hide it when his clothing was so tight.

Vincent was oblivious to his surroundings, at least to others that's how it appeared but Yuffie knew better. He always seemed to know what was going on before anyone else did. It was just one of the things she found interesting about the gunman.

"Psst...why do you have Vincent's cape?" Yuffie felt her cheeks heat up due to Tifa's question, as she turned back around. "You look cute in it," she continued, trying to hide her giggles. Vincent, who seemed to be ignoring them and focusing on the book, twitched.

"before you know it, you'll be wearing his shirt."

"Tifa. Shut up." Yuffie yelled, then whisptered. "He'll hear you."

Vincent looked up from his book, with a raised eyebrow. "Yuffie are you alright? Your face looks a little flushed." Vincent commented, gazing at her intently. Yuffie turned a deeper shade of red, if that was even remotely possible.

Yuffie stifled a giggle before she stuttered out, "Umm...yeah. I'm perfectly fine Vinnie!" She felt weak in the knees when ever he looked at her like that. With a nod, he went back to reading his book.

"Y'know, Yuffie, he cares for you!" Tifa replied in a light teasing tone, "Aww that's so cute!" Tifa whispered lowly, but ironic enough was that Vincent heard her last statement but simply chose to ignore the remark and pretend it never happened. He could live a thousand years, and he'd never figure them out.

"Whatever, Tifa." Rolling her eyes as she hopped off the bar-stool, "Well, I'm going to my room. See ya later."

Yuffie jogged up the stairs. Grumbling under her breath about vampires, capes, and nosey barmaids, that Vincent pointedly ignored.

Yuffie entered her bedroom, feeling a freezing breeze. She turned to look around. "Who the hell opened the window!" Slamming it shut, she went through her dresser, gathering some dry clothes. When she turned to head to the bathroom, She immediately noticed another folded note laid across her pillow. Hesitantly she reached for it. Sighing, as she read this one.

'I watch you but you never see me.

When you meet me.

You'll beg me to take you far away.

I am the only friend, lover you will ever need.

Only I, can give you the world.

Soon princess, the truth will surface.

Until then,

My Darling Sweet'

Yuffie was plainly creeped out.


	7. Hang On Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reincarnation is the belief that when one dies, their soul is reborn in another body, much as the flame of a dying candle can serve to light the flame of another. Mystery notes, new enemies, and learning of past lives. 'Her plunge was quick and soundless, her splash unheard over the roar of ferocious waves,' V & Y must embrace their density or lose everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs Listened to:
> 
> Falling Slowly by The Frames,
> 
> You by Breaking Benjamin and I Love You by Avril Lavigne
> 
> Does anyone else agree with me that music not only set the mood but also help in writing a story or/and a chapter?

round midnight, Yuffie was making her way back up stairs to her bedroom from the kitchen, still wrapped in Vincent's cloak. Surprised he hadn't asked for it back; but he always was such a gentleman, Yuffie thought to herself. At least when it counted. She softly smiled as she inhaled the savory smell radiating off the old ragged cape. If it was up to her she would have done tossed this one out years ago and replaced it with a new one. Nonetheless, the smell made her feel safe and shielded for the negative world.

She sat down on the edge of her bed and laid back, dangling her feet off the end. Staring at the ceiling in her bedroom, trying to count all the small plaster dots. 'I swear to Leviathan I could never get tired of this smell. Ya know, I always got why he smelt like gunpowder but the cinnamon bun smell always confused me. Vinnie never seemed like the kind of guy that would use body lotions or...cologne...but you never could be sure. It's a mystery...I'll have to use my ninja skills to find out... Vincent Valentine, If only you knew how much I truly loved you. If we are not meant to be together, then why do I dream of you.'

She gently began to unbuckle the tattered cape she wore, "I guess I should return Vinnie's cape," however, she made no effort to get up.

"I'm sure he'll still be a wake, he was after all a man who slept in a coffin for thirty years," Yuffie whispered sarcastically as she turned her attention to the window, a few feet away from her head. She rolled over on to her side, flipping her legs over the edge of the bed and sat up completely. Using her arms, she pushed herself up and walked over to the window. Kneeling before it, she folded her arms on its sill, pressing her nose up against the cool glass.

The night felt heavy, like a blanket had settled over the landscape after the sun retreated behind the mountains. The ground glowed a gentle, dull blue, lit up by the moonlight reflecting off the surface of the smooth snow. All around was quiet, and the air was absolutely still. The skies had cleared, moon light shined jewel-like, and ghostly glinted off the stalactites hanging from pines. Drops of pure light chimed noiselessly in the tiniest lick of a breeze.

Her thoughts drifted to him again, she couldn't even count the nights that she prayed so hard that he would love her back. Now there was a chance that it would happen. She knew he cared. He was so beautiful in such a masculine way.' It was impossible to love anyone else, no one could compare to him, not in any way.' Yuffie looked at her alarm clock, deciding it was good as any to return Vincent's cape. She turned around and pushed herself off of the floor and walked down the hallway. Yuffie bit the inside of her cheek as she stood wavering at the closed-door of Vincent's bedroom, debating or not whether to go in. Her nerves played havoc with her mind.

Taking a deep breath, she knocked softly. It was only mere seconds before the door opened. For half a second, Yuffie couldn't breath. Vincent wore no shirt, only wearing a pair of black jogging pants that hung low on his hips. Glancing down, she noticed he wore no shoe's or socks.

When she was able to finally pull her eyes back to his face, the faintest chill went through her, causing lightest prickling of the hairs on her arms and neck. Vincent wasn't like any other guy she'd ever met. She tried not to stare at him, trying her damnedest not to keep looking at his bare chest, but that didn't prevent her from being completely aware of him.

"Yuffie." Yuffie simply stared at him. She loved the way her name sounded coming from him. Vincent sighed before calling her name again. She drew in a shuddering breath and slowly released it.

""Hmm?" she replied innocently, at least she tried to sound it.

"It's impolite to stare." He replied in his low husky voice. Yuffie clamped down on a shiver as the rough rasp of his voice ignited the blood pumping through her body.

"Who said I was looking at you smarty pants? Anyways, it's your fault for answering the door looking like a sexy storybook character!" As soon as she spoke the words, she blushed slightly and lowered her eyes but when she looked back up at him, she noticed his gaze wander down her body. An involuntary shiver rippled along her nerve ending. Sexual awareness, plain and simple. Yuffie grinned flirtatious, "Hey Vinnie, do like what you see?"

Eyebrow raised, his eyes locked on hers and he could see that she was glad to have that effect on him.

She walked past him, looking around, revealing an immaculate expanse of... nothing. His personal belongings had always intrigued her, in a perplexing way that made her senses react. He hid so many things within his life, and touching his stuff was like stealing a glimpse behind his cold facade. A look at the man behind the mask.

His room was...well for a better word, held no personality. Simply it was depressingly dull and very Vincent. Next to the window was a bed with black sheets, a wine glass and cell phone sat on a small round wooden table beside the bed, a five-shelf black bookcase against the right side of the wall. Only three shelves of the bookcase were full.

Not even a photograph on his dresser. 'I can't believe this is the first time I've been in here.' Yuffie's gaze locked with longing on the stone fireplace in the far left corner where a single high-back chair rested, perfect for reading and relaxing. 'At least there's one redeeming quality in this room. Besides Vincent.' She thought, placing her hands on her hips as she turned her attention back on the gunmen. "My, my Vincent, your room looks...depressing. You need some color," she suggested. "Can I paint it? I promise not to make it too bright."

"No!" He replied, crossing his arms. He felt a grin tugging at his lips in spite of himself.

"We'll see about that!" She declared in a sing-song voice. Vincent stared at her a moment, analyzing her outburst with a strange look on his face.

"Yuffie, was there something you needed?" His voice even and intense as he watched her fidget uncomfortably under his gaze.

Yuffie blushed and smiled, scratching her head a bit. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, well aware that Vincent was watching her. "Yea, well you see, I wanted to see you, so I could return your cape, is that a crime?" she asked sheepishly, while draping the cape over the chair. She was very nervous, the butterflies in her stomach fluttering madly. There was no reason she should have felt like this, she reminded herself. Of course thinking it and controlling it were two different matters.

As she wandered the room, running her fingertips across the leather spines of the books in the shelves, he told himself that from now on, he'd see her here. He'd feel her here. He'd be able to close his eyes and imagine her with him, the sound of her voice, the way her hips swayed.

"Vincent. Vincent Valentine!" Yuffie yelled, pulling Vincent from his thoughts.

He blinked a few times while his eyes adjusted on her face, staring up at him with a mixture of humor and slight irritation. She tilted her head to the side and grinned.

"I apologize, Yuffie, I became caught up in my thoughts." He replied quietly, fixing his gaze on the window before turning his eyes back to the young woman.

She sat down on his bed, running a hand over the sheets. 'So soft and silky.' Smiling, Yuffie looked over at her gothic companion, her heart fluttering when she caught his red eyes watching her.

"That's okay." She responded casually, standing up with ease. Approaching Vincent she raised up on her tip toes, placing her hands on his shoulders to keep her balanced. Lightly kissing him on the lips. She withdrew before he could respond.

"I guess I'll be heading back to my room, since you have your cape back." Before she had time to step back, Vincent clutched Yuffie's waist, pulling her closer, he kissed her hard, wrapping his arms around her waist and lifted her slightly off her feet. Yuffie hung on, bending her knees as he kissed her. They were both breathless when they broke it. He rested his forehead against hers for a few seconds, both trying to catch their breath.

All Yuffie could say was "WOW," when Vincent stepped back. He slowly raised a hand to stroke her hair. It was the third time he'd kissed her on his own accord and it still sent a shock of dizzy sweetness when his mouth met hers. As if she were reaching down to the core of himself, a core he'd almost forgotten.

Frightened, he'd felt his defenses tear away. All his secrets, all his resistance, all his tricks he used to keep other people at arm's length. Yuffie had ripped through them all, exposing his vulnerability.

Exposing his soul.

And in the end, he found that it was what he wanted. He wanted Yuffie to see him without defenses, without walls. He wanted her to know him for what he was.

She loved him. Honest to Leviathan, she knew for a fact she was in love with him. She didn't know why, and she didn't care. She didn't think about it, it didn't matter what the answer was.

"Go on Yuffie, get yourself to bed. I'll see you in the morning before I leave for work."

"Yea...sure, Goodnight." Yuffie stuttered, taking a step back from him. She hadn't expected the night to turn out the way it had, but she was far from complaining. "And don't let the bed bugs bite. Oh though, I wouldn't mind being a bed bug in your bed!" She bounded out of the door and slammed it behind her, not even bothering to wait and see his reaction. 'Good grief, I can't believe I uttered that!' She yelled in her head.

She roamed straight back to her bedroom, fumbling a bit with turning the door knob, and tumbled inside.

'Vincent is one sexy man!' Yuffie thought in amusement. She gave her head a mental shake to clear her distracting thoughts and focused on getting ready for bed.

She slipped in to the warmth and comfort of her blankets. Falling into a dreamless sleep as soon as her head felt the pillow.


	8. Hang On Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reincarnation is the belief that when one dies, their soul is reborn in another body, much as the flame of a dying candle can serve to light the flame of another. Mystery notes, new enemies, and learning of past lives. 'Her plunge was quick and soundless, her splash unheard over the roar of ferocious waves,' V & Y must embrace their density or lose everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs listened I listened to while writing this:
> 
> Satellites by September
> 
> Possibility by Lykke Li
> 
> Glitter In The Air by Pink
> 
> Parachute by Cheryl Cole
> 
> WARNING: MATURE CONTENT

"Tifa, I can't believe that Cloud got that for you without any of us knowing about it." Yuffie exclaimed happily, flourishing her usual spirit.

Tifa looked up from her careful scan of the refrigerators contents, her eyebrow raised. "Yeah, Cloud stated the ring's been passed down in his family for generations." She shifted her left hand slowly and watched the refracted sparkle. "He wanted to give me something special so that everybody would know that I'm off the market. I thought it was sweet and romantic."

"I find it kinda hard to picture spiky sweet and romantic."

"Your just jealous." Tifa smirked.

"Am Not."

"Are to." They both broke out into giggles, their argument silly and childishness but left a gleeful feeling.

"I am so happy for you, Tifa. I can't wait to see you get married," Yuffie dreamily continued. "The flowers, the food, and the honeymoon." Yuffie let out a little squeal of excitement.

"Are you sure your not envisioning your own wedding day? Maybe with an ex-turk?" Tifa teased.

"Whatever." Came the half-hearted response. "Anyways, as your best friend, you must promise that you'll choose me as your maid of Honor?" Yuffie yawned. "Also, no ugly dress? Or I'll be forced to burn it."

"I promise," Tifa chuckled, shutting the refrigerator door. "While we're on the topic of marriage. What is going on between you and Vincent? You two seem closer, lately." Tifa sat down on a bar-stool and watched Yuffie opened some potato chips, offering them to her best friend, which Tifa declined "Okay but it's your loss." Yuffie mumbled, before she crunched on a few.

"So, are you going to spill?" Tifa inquired. "Are things progressing between you and Vincent?"

Yuffie breathed deeply as she caught her breath. "Well Tifa," Yuffie started before she made a clucking noise with her tongue. "Lets just say I'm close to getting what I want." Her face turned slightly red.

Tifa gave her a suspicious look. "Why am I suddenly concerned?" Tifa stated as she raised an eyebrow.

"Because you know me so well."

"All I ask is please try to stay out of trouble." Tifa expressed without hesitation.

"I'll try. Anyways, can I tell you something?" Yuffie asked. She was really nervous about this but she needed to talk it over with someone. "What I mean to ask, is I could use some advice. Or maybe it's a little of both."

"Sure, you can always tell me anything. As for advice I'll try my best."

"Promise you'll keep this just between us?"

"I pinkie swear."

Yuffie's eyes focused on the floor in front of her and a distant smile came to her lips. "Okay...Well you already know about the first kiss I shared with him. Well anyways, Vinnie has kissed me a few more times since then." She chirped, taking her chips and munching happily on them.

"Are you serious! That's hard to believe." Interrupted Tifa.

"Hey! What's that suppose to mean?" Yuffie asked, stunned.

"Nothing bad, Yuffie. Its just that Vincent is pretty much a private person. Doesn't socialize much. For him to allow himself move on, to fall in love again would be a huge deal. More so than it is for most others."

Yuffie relaxed, "I get that but he still has me confused though. It's like he can't make his mind up. He has kissed me a few times but I can tell he is holding back. He should know me well enough by now, to know I'd never do what Lucrecia did."

Tifa thought about that for a moment before replying, "Well, Yuffie, you have to remember, Vincent has been through a lot. Look what happened the last time he fell in love. He gave his heart away, only to have her rejected him, then let her husband torture and use Vincent as the subject for experiments. Vincent knows you would never intentionally hurt him but that doesn't take the fear away. At least not easily. Just... try and be patient with him. I'm sure everything will work out."

"Yea, I know your right. I just have to figure out how to show him I would never hurt him, at least not deliberately. I really...care for him." Yuffie softly spoke. "Lucretia was a fool."

Tifa kindly smiled. "All I can say is follow your heart and good luck. You'll need it."

Yuffie looked at her, beaming. "Thanks for the advice and lending an ear."

"Anytime...Oh! Can you help me with breakfast?"

Yuffie smiled, and nodded. . "Yes, I'll help. What's the worst that can happen?"

Twenty minutes later,

"YUFFIE!" Yelled Tifa.

Yuffie ran to the upstairs bathroom and turning on the over head light, not bothering to close the door. After all, she was only going to wash off all the explosion of food from her face. Turning the fault on, leaning over the sink, splashing warm water on her face. She heard footfalls click down the hallway, before they stopped somewhere near to her left. At the corner of her brown eye, she saw those stupid ugly metal boots she disliked so much.

"What happened to you?" Yuffie looked up from the sink toward the mans voice. The water that was on her face dripped down and ended up dripping on the cold tile floor.

"Oh, its you Vinnie. Tifa and I were trying to cook breakfast, and well there was an accident. She ended up having the kitchen blown to bits, and she blamed it on me. But I swear it wasn't my fault... Then, to top it off, she kicked me out. Can you believe it?" she asked looking around for a towel to wipe her face off.

"I can't believe that Tifa asked you to prepare breakfast. But I can believe that you started the explosion." He commented, flashing that rare smirk of his as he leaned up against the door frame, folding his arms. "Now the breakfast is probably contaminated." Vincent muttered lowly but loud enough that Yuffie heard him. She frowned. It wasn't often Vincent out-right insulted someones cooking.

"Hey, my cooking isn't that bad! But, if you don't want to eat, you can just starve!" She went back to the search of the hand towel.

"Here." He handed her a towel that was hanging beside him. She looked at him, and took the towel. Wondering how she missed it hanging near Vincent. Mentally shrugging, she thanked him.

Vincent watched her. He couldn't help himself. Things were changing between them.

She wiped her face dry, then tossing the hand-towel into the clothes hamper. "Now if you don't mind, I need to change out of these grimy clothes? A woman needs her privacy."

e turned around, his hand gripped the doorknob. He slowly started to close the door behind him when out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Yuffie staring at his lower back.

Pausing, he turned back around, "What are you staring at?" He asked. Her eyes were still focused on his lower half, were the male anatomy remained hidden behind tight leather pants.

She made a small noise and bit her lip. "The perfect male body. What I'd give to take a ride on that!" She whispered, more so to herself than answering his question. Clearing his throat, Yuffie snapped out of her daze. Raising her head, she shyly meet his eyes. Yuffie, at first, did not fully understand what had just happened. Vincent looked as if he wished he back in his coffin.

Groaning when she realized what she had blurted. "Oh Gawd. Did I just say that out loud?" She asked with a shaky voice, her hands covering her mouth in embarrassment.

He shifted uncomfortably, "Yes, you did."

Yuffie couldn't believe she said that out loud. She tried not to blush, yet failed miserably as her cheeks tinted crimson. She never knew that it was humanly possible to feel this much embarrassment at one time. But it was real; the Worst Thing in the World had happened. There he stood; his eyes' twinkling with surprise and something else unreadable.

She stood frozen, completely, utterly frozen. She couldn't exactly pretend she hadn't been staring at areas of his body or the words that uttered from her mouth. Neither one of them knew what to say to the other. The awkward silence was torturing, at least it was to Yuffie. Panicking, her mind screamed; flee. "Um..well..I got to go."

"I thought you needed to change your clothes?" Vincent asked slightly amused at her shyness. It wasn't often Yuffie acted shy but when she did, it was cute. Vincent thought.

"Yes. But I'll change in my room. Okay? Okay...bye." Yuffie quickly disappeared into her room. He decided it was worth his amusement to see her uncomfortable.

Yuffie entered her room, 'Man oh man. I can't believe I did that. Talk about being stupid. Why, can't I keep my big mouth shut.' There in front of her was a message pinned to her pillow with one of her throwing stars. She paused, staring at the note laying there. Slowly she approached her bed, lifting the note. Unfolding the paper, she began to read.

Ever move you make

is one step closer

to me.

You belong by my side,

My fairytail snow-white.

There's nowhere to run,

Soon I know you'll see,

You're just like me.

With a shaking hand, Yuffie crushed the letter with a heightened sense of discomfort. A sick dread passed through her body as she contemplated the latest note. Someone was watching her and watching closely. What was the deal with comparing her to a fairytale princess. A princess she may be but her life was far from being a fairytale.

Yuffie placed the letter in her top dresser drawers as she had decided to keep them only as a precaution for if she had to investigate their origins although she sincerely hoped it would never come to that.

Yuffie shivered involuntarily as she undressed & slipped into clean clothes, it wasn't the interior of the stalker's letters that frightened her, it was what she felt when she read between the lines. As she finished dressing, many thoughts ran around her mind. Shaking her head, she decided she would worry about it later.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Yuffie sat at the bar, glaring at the little Rubik's Cube in her hand. WHY did Reeve have to buy her a Rubik's Cube. He claimed it was supposed to help her relax, but all the stupid little cube had done was make her more stressed. She was LOSING to a bright, happy colored plastic cube! Yuffie Kisaragi did NOT lose! Especially not to plastic!

There was the sound of approaching footsteps. "I used to love these when I was a kid," Tifa commented watching Yuffie, who clearly was frustrated at the multi-colored cube.

"Damn this Rubik's Cube, it's so hard. I've been at it for about a three hours, a whole freaking three hours and I still haven't managed to solve it," Yuffie continued, "I've tried and tried and I just can't solve the damn thing! You're supposed to get six sides of solid color. It's damn near impossible though! I swear it hates me, Tifa!"

"Keep trying, I'm sure you will figure it out soon," Tifa received only a grunt in response.

Yuffie glared at the cube again, trying to figure out how to solve it. It looked ridiculous, and it made her feel ridiculous. The stupid cube looked impossible to solve. But it was PLASTIC! How could she, the world's greatest ninja lose to a CUBE! "No I won't,"she burst out. Tifa blinked, looked at the object, then back at Yuffie.

"Anyways, Cid will be here any minute. I asked him to drop off a few things I ordered from Rocket Town last month."

"What did you order?" Yuffie trailed off, not taking her focus off as she turned the cube around. Click, click, click. She turned a few sides, but the new arrangement of colorful squares didn't look any closer to being solved than the old arrangement. "Argggg...this is stupid!" Tifa giggled at the young ninja. "This thing is pure evil! That's what it is!"

Tifa walked to the other side of the bar to ask a new customer what he wanted. She turned her head back towards Yuffie and answered, "Just a few things for a Valentine's Day party, we're having here," before turning her attention back to serving a gentleman his beer.

"What the ... Why won't it solve. Maybe if I do this ... No, but what if I ... No, well how about this ... Nope, well this should ... Dammit! Forget it, I give up," Yuffie half-shouted, "This is impossible to solve." Yuffie snarled, throwing the object she was holding over her head.

"Owwww..What the hell?"

Yuffie turned around slowly, not sure if she wanted to see who was here. Cid had a red mark on his forehead. Yuffie smiled sheepishly, she hadn't meant to toss the Rubik's Cube so hard but the stupid square had pissed her off. So, it really wasn't her fault, she reasoned.

"Sorry Cid... I bet that hurt, hu."

"Wow.. Really? What do you think, Sherlock." Cid growled sarcastically.

"Shut up, Ol' man."

"Who are you calling old, brat!" Cid glared down at the ninja. "If you know what's good for you, you'd shut that trap you call a mouth or I'll rip your !#$ vocal chords out."

The ninja laughter was comical. She obviously wasn't taking the situation too seriously. "I'm sure you would, cancer-stick," she emphasized with mock seriousness. "Right after you slit my wrists and maybe cut tribal tattoos all over my body and throw me off a building."

The older man blinked once, twice then lighting up a well-needed cigarette and taking an abnormally long drag.

"Damn, I get that you have complete freedom to be stupid but Yuffie you're abusing it!" Cid chuckled, proud of himself for his brilliant come-back. Yuffie was genuinely used to the pilot's antics and, although she can´t claim they didn't bother her, it was somewhat comforting because it meant family and home. They were an unrelated dysfunctional family but family nonetheless. She would rather give up her self-proclaimed ninja title than admit it out loud.

"Uggh... Why won't you just shut up, smokey!" She shrieked back, stomping her foot against the ground.

"Why you, you annoying little..." Tifa's head swiveled around and her eyes fixed them both with a fierce glare

"Hush, you two!" Tifa yelled, annoyed. "Take a chill pill, both of you! You're scaring away my customers." Cid was a little frustrated at being hushed by a girl, but he stayed quiet anyway.

"Yuffie, here take this list, I haven't got the time to shop. Get everything on it. And I mean everything!"

"Fine." Yuffie jumped off the stool, sticking her tongue out at Cid, before running out the door giggling. Tifa shook her head, not bothering to listen to anymore of Cid's cursing.


	9. Hang On Chapter  Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reincarnation is the belief that when one dies, their soul is reborn in another body, much as the flame of a dying candle can serve to light the flame of another. Mystery notes, new enemies, and learning of past lives. 'Her plunge was quick and soundless, her splash unheard over the roar of ferocious waves,' V & Y must embrace their density or lose everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Exclaimer: Nothing new. I don't own a thing of FF7.
> 
>  
> 
> WARNING: This chapter has talk of adult/Mature content and some bad Language. I am not responsible for any of the embarrassment Vincent or Yuffie are about to go through or if a minor reads the following content. NC-17. I will place a mark to annunciate where minors should skip.

It was a frigid winter afternoon; the chilly wind was adequately refreshing, and Yuffie was only too glad for the icy feel at her temples. Although, the rest of her body did the best to ignore the bitter cold, as she dashed quickly through the city streets, listening to the movement of the people. Cars were blowing loud horns; people were being loud. Everything was loud. The traffic was backed up a good half a mile into the intricate layers of the city.

Yuffie kept her eyes and ears open for anything or anyone out of the ordinary. Last thing she nor anyone else wanted, was to appear on the eleven o'clock news saying she was dead.

Clutching the shopping-list in her hand, Yuffie didn't mind doing this. It was better than being bored. Vincent was out doing who the hell knows, since he wouldn't tell anyone where he was off to. That got on the young ninjas nervous, she wasn't sure why though, it wasn't like he hardly ever told anybody anyways.'What can I do to get Vinnie to love me? Think, think, think, damn this is hard. 'Oh! Hey, I wonder if Vinnie has any good materia? Probably doesn't... Oh, well.' Yuffie's shoulder was rammed slightly to the side by a pedestrian, sending her out of her thoughts.

"Hey, watch where you're going, jerk off!" Yelled Yuffie, the young teenager turned around flipping her off before disappearing amidst the crowd.

"Hey, get back here so I can kick your ass!" She snapped. 'People these days, always rude..Oh! Materia Shop, let's see what they have for me.'

Yuffie opened the glass door, making her way over to a shelf with every color materia your eyes could see.

"Hello, can I help you with anything?

"No thanks, just wanted to look around. But I'll keep that in mind."

"Well okay." Yuffie rolled her eyes at the ugly old shop keeper who stood behind the glass counter, who appeared to have had a few too many donuts. His hooked nose and greasy hair really didn't do him any favors, either.

Ignoring the man, Yuffie looked around in wonder, so many quantities of colored materia; magic, summon, command, support and independent. She felt like a kid in a candy store. Seeing a shelf behind the counter with a whole row of rare materia, lined neatly across.

Turning to her right, did she notice the shop keeper giving her lustful eyes. "Are you sure I couldn't be of some assistance to you, miss?"

"Uh...no thanks. I'm just trying to decide if there is any that I don't have."

"Well, let me know if you need any help with anything, I do mean anything." The shopkeeper, winked and smirk before he turned around, disappearing somewhere into the back room. She was repulsed at what the shop keep had implied. Just his appearance alone made relatively anyone male resemble Mr. McDreamy and to Yuffie that was saying something. Because, she had met a few hideous people in her life.

After a few seconds, Yuffie noticed the shopkeeper hadn't returned to the front. Realizing it was the perfect opportunity to give herself a five-finger discount. Taking one of each she pocketed them in a cloth pouch hooked to the belt-loop on her shorts. Glancing around, she quickly exited the shop before the old geezer came back out front. It wouldn't take long before the shopkeeper noticed some of the materia were missing.

Yuffie ran, taking a few short-cuts through alleyways, side streets, turning sharp corners on sidewalks until she came to her destination.

She burst right in through the electric sliding doors of the 24/7 Zim-Mart, panting hard. "Made it," she declared, grabbing a shopping cart. Taking a look at the shopping list, checking them off as she placed the items in the shopping cart. She strolled down the aisles with her general supercilious smirk gracing her face.

 

@*^*^*^@

 

"Let's see what we need, Milk...check, bread...check, eggs...check, trash bags...check, ice cream...check, frozen pizzas...check, butter...check and last but not last... 'condoms...Wait, she couldn't be serious.' Yuffie didn't pay attention where she was going, until she smacked into a hard wall. Losing her balance she landed on her posterior.

"Dammit, that hurt," Yuffie yelped, clenching her eyes shut, desperately trying to quell the pain coursing through her.

"Are you okay?" A monotone male voice asked.

Opening her eyes, Yuffie narrowed her eyes at who ever had made the mistake of being in her way until her gaze fell upon two gold metal boots in front of her, slowly she lifted her eyes, scrutinizing everything about the man before her. A faint pink color rose to the brunette's cheeks. Vincent would've laughed, but rather not risk offending Yuffie. He shifted his position, facing the ninja a bit more.

"Yuffie." Vincent greeted, amusement shown in his eyes.

Yuffe laughed sheepishly, gradually standing up from her spot on the checkered-tile floor. "Hey! Vinnie, what you doing here?" Yuffie asked, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Shopping." Vincent answered, his tone low and serious.

"Don't sound so thrilled to see me," she mocked, though she was smirking anyway. "Kidding...Anyways, Tifa sent me here. I have to get..." glancing once more at the last item on the list, blushing." err...one more thing on her list then I'm going to go home, and kick Tifa's ass!"

He looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Why?"

"Well...because of the last thing she put on the list."

Vincent blinked at her curiously before raising his brow at the ninja. "Which is?"

"Well, um...Condoms," Yuffie answered, Vincent's left eye twitched. "I've never bought something like that. So I'm kinda clueless..."

"Why would she have you do that?" Vincent interrupted, wondering if he'd ever figure out this slip of a woman. Probably not.

She cocked her head to the side for a moment, her mouth screwed up in thought. "Honestly," she finally answered."I don't know." Shrugging, Yuffie went back to searching the shelves, when an idea popped in her mind.

Turning, to her companion, she smiled innocently at him but her eyes held a mischievous glint and he knew that meant misfortune for him. Anyone that was well acquainted with the little ninja knew a smile like that meant trouble. "Hey! You could help me!" Vincent wanted no part in this but before Vincent could make his escape, a slim arm wrapped around his metal arm tugging him forward while Yuffie's other arm pushed the shopping cart.

"I never realized there were so many choices." Dark eyes scanned over the brands, boxes, types, and flavors. Flavors! Who wanted a condom to taste like anything? Unable to completely quell her curiosity though, she squinted at the box a little. As a few thoughts about the possibilities sunk into the crevasses of her brain, a slight color reached her cheeks. How fitting she was squinting at a box of mixed flavors; mint, grape, orange, banana, strawberry, and even chocolate, vanilla, and cola. "Oh! Lookie here...edible condoms...Wait a minute that's total grossness..." Yuffie tilted her head to her side, confusion present in her face. "Anyways, which one do think Tifa wants, Vinnie?"

Vincent only raised his eyebrows at this question, trying to figure out why in the world Yuffie would ask him, of all people.

"Come on, you're a guy for Pete's sake! You should know." Yuffie still had her attention to the boxes of foreign objects. "That's unless your still a virgin."

He suppressed a groan of annoyance and embarrassment. "Yuffie." He managed to say, his stare not lessening one bit. Yuffie ignored him, rambling on and on, scanning each brand.

Was she really that oblivious of the embarrassment he felt with discussing sexual protection with her, even if he remained silent as she chattered, or did she simply not care, Vincent wondered. Glancing around, he wondered if he could quietly back away before she noticed his escape.

"I mean I'm sure you're the same size as Cloud." Yuffie stated as if she was talking about the weather. "What size are you anyways? I bet you're at least a large." Her voice had dropped a few octaves and sounded undeniably seductive. "Am I right?"

Vincent closed his eyes and breathed deeply, feeling heat in his checks. Yuffie was the only one that had a habit of causing him to blush. Dunking his face further into his cape, he thanked Leviathan for his cape's camouflage that gave his lower half face coverage. Yes, the situation was highly improper. Not to mention awkward. However, it seemed Yuffie didn't understand that. 'Was this woman that clueless.' He didn't think so, he believed it was her way of hiding her fear of fading into the background.

She was the youngest of the group, so she felt she had to be loud and blunt in order to be heard. After her mother died, she found that being a nuisance got you the attention you wanted even if it was in a negative way. Cause really, all humans wanted was to be acknowledged and loved. It wasn't her fault she behaved badly, for the longest time it was her only way to get her father to notice her. To Knowledge he even had a daughter. Before she knew it, her behavior became second nature to her. A habit she found in later years hard to break.

"Why, don't you call and ask Tifa?" Suggested Vincent. But Yuffie shook her head, as if rejecting his idea.

"Can't. Forgot to charge my phone," Frowned Yuffie., "Do you have yours, Vinnie?" He can't tell if its relief or surprise or happiness or disappointment he's feeling when she let's go of his arm.

"No."

"Well since I can't ask Tifa..." Her keen eyes scanned wearily over the boxes and various types again. "How about I buy the large pleasure shaped ones in blue, since that's Cloud favorite color..." Yuffie made sure no one was watching, and snickered mischievously before whispering. "Hey, Vinnie why don't you buy a box of the same but in the color red for yourself." Yuffie asked. "Because one of these days I will have my way with you." She whispered.

There was a stretch of silence afterwards, Yuffie turned around, realizing Vincent had left. 'Where did he go?' Her eyes scanned the store, trying to spot Vincent. But no such luck. She turned back around, coming to a decision. 'What the hell, might as well buy both boxes.'

As Yuffie stride up to the cash register, it dawned on her what she had said to Vincent. She wondered if he had heard her last statement. Recounting her words, she squeezed her eyes shut and pulled at her hair. She puffed out hot air from her lips.

"Oh! My god! How could I have been so stupid?" Yuffie whispered to herself.

But then it wasn't like she had been doing anything that bad, just thinking out loud! There was nothing wrong with thinking, and especially not about thinking of the potential use of a multi-flavored condoms, she mused. However, to a degree there was some humiliation she felt about their whole one-sided conversation.

Then, another realization hit her, how embarrassed Vincent must have been. Yuffie chuckled. 'So, Mr-gloomy-I-will-shoot-anything-evil-with-big-gun- and-rip-apart-with-claw-arm couldn't handle a little conversation about condoms.' Then again she could believe she had stood there rambling to Vincent about them. 'My god! What Vinnie must think of me.' She would have to catch him later. Hopefully she wouldn't turn red in the face when that happened.

"Miss, did you find everything you need?" Lifting her flushed cheeks and surprised eyes to the young man behind the counter.

"Yes, of course, thanks." She replied, her voice wavering a little in embarrassment and annoyance. He smiled at her and nodded, scanning and bagging the boxes.

"Looks like somebody is going to have a good time." Yuffie glared as the clerk scanned the blue condoms.

"Shut up, they're not mine." She managed to fight back the urge to kindly but sourly ask him to leave her the hell alone. Her focus wasn't on him for the time, it was on the task at hand to carry out, think of it as a mission. 'Just a normal, albeit stupid, mission to buy condom what kind of pervert would request that for a mission?' Yuffie was a little ashamed to come up with more than one name in less than thirty seconds.

 

@*^*^*^@

"Touche! That it'll be 10 gil." Yuffie handed him the correct amount, quickly exiting, attempting to completely forget the awkward incident with the store clerk and Vincent and the Tifa's shopping list. Oh of course she couldn't forget her stupid big mouth. Oh what had she been thinking. Yuffie thoughts of what must have gone through Vincents mind, played repeat in her head. The day should have been left completely problem, stress, and multi-flavored-condom free, Yuffie swore she would get back at Tifa.


	10. Hang On Chapter  Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reincarnation is the belief that when one dies, their soul is reborn in another body, much as the flame of a dying candle can serve to light the flame of another. Mystery notes, new enemies, and learning of past lives. 'Her plunge was quick and soundless, her splash unheard over the roar of ferocious waves,' V & Y must embrace their density or lose everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs I suggest listening to are:
> 
> Hand of Sorrow by Within Temptation,
> 
> A Beautiful Lie by 30 Seconds to Mars,
> 
> All The Right Moves by OneRepublic
> 
> Move Along by The All American Rejects
> 
> This story is no longer a rewrite. I plan to take this in slightly different direction. However, there are somethings that will remain the same.
> 
> This chapter ended up having about 90% new dialogue added. I tried to have Vincent talk as little as I could and have it still makes sense. I'd like to think that after years being around friends, he'd be more open to small conversations. 
> 
>  
> 
> WARNING: CONTAINS VERY SMALL AMOUNT OF ADULT CONTENT. (Nothing as bad as last chapter; at least I don't think so.) Enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> @*@*@*@

When one door closes, another opens; but we often look so long and so regretfully upon the closed-door that we do not see the one which has opened for us -Alexander Graham Bell-

 

@*@*@*@

The front bell jingled, as Yuffie entered the bar. "Tifa!" Yuffie shouted. "Tifa, where are you? I need to talk to you." Tifa jerked out of her thoughts, spilling a few drops of tea on the table top. "Crap," she whispered, reaching for the dish-towel. "Uh...I'm in the kitchen," yelled Tifa, wiping the table down before tossing the rag over on to the counter-top by the sink.

Yuffie exhaled a breath of air, hoping to push away a fallen stray of hair out her eyes view, while it tickled her nose. A bit annoyed that she had so many bags, her arms aching from their weight. She closed the door to the bar with her foot, nearly losing her balance when she sneezed.

Yuffie slowly walked, trying to keep upright as she waltzed straight to the kitchen. Trying her best not to drop any of the heavy bags, sighing as she entered the kitchen. Pausing in the entry way, surprised Tifa was relaxing. It was rare sight because Tifa was the type that had to stay busy to feel useful.

Tifa was sitting at the kitchen table, nursing a hot cup of green tea. While a radio on the kitchen window sill, played softly in the background. "Tifa a little help here, please," Yuffie asked, tired and slightly annoyed. Tifa raised from her chair, taking a few of the bags, setting them upon of the kitchen table.

"Thanks for doing the shopping." She offered Yuffie a bright smile. Both girls took the items out of the bags and placed them where they belonged. Then, settling around the kitchen table. Yuffie tossed the plastic bag with the two boxes in front of her. Tifa assumed, Yuffie had bought herself something. "Yufs what did you want to talk to me about?"

Yuffie leaned forward, "You know what."

"..I don't know what you mean..." Tifa trailed off. Yuffie huffed childishly, leaning back in her chair. She gave Tifa a look that clearly stated. 'Yes you do!'

"Ohh, yes you do." Yuffie interjected, more out of annoyance than anger. "However, since you want to play the innocent act."

"Here," Yuffie handed the crumbled paper to Tifa, "look at your last item on your stupid shopping list."

Tifa nodded, reading over her list, while taking another sip. "I'm sorry, I honestly forgot about that." She gave Yuffie a half-smile over her teacup.

Yuffie sighed softly, closing her eyes and leaning back against the chair. "Well, what's done...is done." Opening her eyes as Tifa nodded in understanding.

"Want a cup?" Tifa asked as she stood and brushed the black hair from her eyes.

"Sure." Tifa poured her a mug of hot tea, carefully handing it to Yuffie. On her way back to her seat, she grabbed a bag chips. "Catch," Tifa shouted and pitched them at Yuffie as she returned to her chair. Yuffie thanked her, opening the bag and slipping a handful of chips past her lips.

swallowing before she spoke. "Anyhow, I bought two boxes." Yuffie shifted herself around to set down her mug on the table top, popping a chip into her mouth.

"Why two?" Tifa asked, raising a confused eyebrow.

"Why one box for Cloud," Yuffie confidently stated as if it should have been the most obvious thing then as if bipolar she continued shyly. "And... of course, the other box is for Vincent."

Tifa chuckled lightly. "Not sure if Cloud would thank you for it. Vincent probably wouldn't for that matter. Unless, you plan to get a sex life." Tifa pointed out, waggling her eyebrows suggestively. "Maybe Vincent could help you with that."

"I don't want nor need a sex life..." She spluttered, trying but failing to hide her embarrassment. Tifa heard Yuffie mutter something under her breath, only catching the name Vincent. She remembered clearly the first time Yuffie saw Vincent, the girl's heart became captivated with the gunman and it was obvious her heart still was.

Tifa's smile became even wider. "Unless it was with a certain tall, dark, mysteries man. Named; Vincent Valentine." Tifa opinionated.

"That's different." She shrugged, looking a little flushed. "Besides, I bet you and Cloud have interesting lunch breaks! Yuffie boldly stated, stuffing a handful of chips in her mouth.

"You have no idea, and that man's backside; sculptured like a god." Tifa mused, sending the room in an awkward silence."

"Yuk, now I have a mental image in my head. That was too much information, Tifa. Next time keep those kinds of thoughts to yourself."

Tifa snickered. "Anyway, Yuffie I'm sure Vincent will come around. Just try to remain patient with him."

Yuffie's smile ceased as she turned away from Tifa, and stared out the window. She frowned, trying to figure out how these things kept happening to her. She was a wild, strong, untamed warrior, yet she kept getting herself into odd situations. Just like the incident earlier with Vincent. Yuffie longed to have a passionate romance like Tifa had with Cloud and she wanted that with Vincent. She promised him she'd wait but how long could she really keep that promise. Someday, she wanted to become a mother and she imagined these children with black hair and amber eyes. Running around, high on life.

"Yuffie...Are you alright" Tifa asked concerned, feeling the mood in the air change.

Yuffie smiled briefly. "I ran in to Vincent when I was at the store." Yuffie paused, her frown returning. "Lets just say that after what happened today, things between Vincent and I may never be the same. I did something really stupid."

"What happened, if you don't mind me asking. If you explain it, maybe I can help."

Yuffie put a lock of hair out of her view as she answered. "Fine...I'll tell you as long you promise not to laugh... and trust me on this, there is no way of fixing this."

"It couldn't that bad...I promise not to laugh." She asked sweetly

Yuffie leaned against the counter top, twiddling her fingers. "Well, while I was at the store, I ran into Vincent..."

"What's so bad about that, Yuffie?" She giggled and folded her arms against the edge of the table.

Yuffie grinned as she spoke. "Let me finish." She tried to pass off her smile as being offended.

"Sorry."

"Anyways, I only had one more thing to get that you had on the shopping list. So, I asked, no more like dragged Vinnie with me...and..well...uhhhhh..." Yufie paused, then smiled shyly.

"Come on, don't hold me in suspense." Tifa demanded like a child waking their parents on Christmas morning.

"I never realized their were so many sizes, textures, colors and flavors. I thought they were for you and Spiky. Without thinking, I sorta asked Vinnie what size he was, thinking that Cloud and him wore the same size. Not sure why I thought that...Damn me and my big mouth."

A long pause followed, then Tifa burst into laughter.. "HAhahahahahah!" The glare she was given could have burned a hole through her head and into the wall behind her if she'd kept still long enough. She failed to notice her friend deliberating mutiny as she took another sip, slightly burning her mouth in the process.

"Hey...you promised you wouldn't laugh." Yuffie crossed her arms, and pouted slightly.

"Sorry," Tifa wiped a tear from her eye, "but I can't believe you did that. So, what was Vincent's reaction?" Tifa smiled a little wider as she took another sip of tea.

Yuffie sighed dramatically. "Nothing unless you count disappearing. When I realized what I said, Vincent had already left."

"Maybe he didn't hear you then."

"No, he heard alright. After I asked him his size, I asked what color I should also get, but when I looked at him, he didn't answer. So, I decided to get large in blue since that's Cloud favorite color. I even suggested he should buy the red colored ones for himself because I planned on someday having my way with him. When I turned around, he was gone. Only when I was walking to the checkout did I realized what I had uttered."

Fighting hard not to burst out laughing, Tifa placed her hand over her mouth, keeping her watering eyes trained on Yuffie. Despite her effort, giggles pitifully escaped. "Haaaaaa haaaaa...this is too much. Yuffie, you have made my day."

She glared half-heatedly at Tifa. "So glad my misfortune has made your day all so interesting. This is so your fault." Yuffie scowled at Tifa and stuck out her tongue.

Ignoring the childish act. "How is this my fault?" Tifa asked, taking a sip of her tea.

"Let's see, first you put condoms on the shipping list, then had me to shop for you. If you had just done the shopping yourself then I would never had said anything like that to Vincent."

"It's not my fault you asked him that." Tifa answered firmly.

Yuffie tilted her head and looked blankly for a second. "Well, maybe not. But doesn't change that it happened."

"I guess I shouldn't have put that on the list. I'm sorry Yuffie. Give Vincent some time, he'll get over it."

Yuffie gulped, took a few deep breaths and tried her hardest to smile. "I hope your right. I really do care about him, even if he doesn't care for me."

"Yufs, I know he cares for you. I've seen the way he looks at you. He doesn't look at anybody else like that. At least not anymore, he's learned to go let Lucretia. I'm sure she'll always hold a small part of his heart but she's the past and your his future." The smile on her face finally dropped as she pinned her with a serious look. "Just give it some time. He'll come around. He'll figure it out soon enough. Then, you'll hold the biggest piece of his heart."

She exhaled with an air of contentment. "Thanks, I needed to hear that." Tifa looked into her mug and then drank down the remaining tea.

"Good." Sighing, Tifa stood and placed the empty mug in the sink, Turning around, she put her hands on her hips then she looked at the wall clock. "Go up stairs, and get washed up. I'll get dinner started." Right on cue, Yuffie's stomach rumbled, even after all those chips she ate. She crumpled up her now-empty bag of potato chips, tossing them in the trash-can.

"Fine." Yuffie turned to leave when Tifa called after her retreating back.

"Oh! Yuffie, catch," Tifa tossed the box of red condoms."You never know when you and Vincent might need these."

Yuffie ran a hand through her hair, holding back a retort. Giving Tifa the finger, she left the kitchen muttering under her breath. "Not funny."

Tifa laughed, something else began to play on the radio, but she ignored it and went about making preparations for dinner.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Deciding that the rhythmic melody coming from the radio was a welcome noise, Tifa turned up the volume on the radio placed above the kitchen sink, sitting on the window sill. OneRepublic, filled the room, the volume a little to loud, so she turned it down a little, glaring reproachfully at the pile of dishes stacked up in the sink. She hated washing the dishes. It just gave a person too much time to think. Standing there in front of that small sink, wrist-deep in murky water and scarred ceramic. Slippery soap suds and the feel of a glass' rim through cloth and no place to hide from what was in your head. Tifa was finishing up the last dish, from earlier dinner when it slipped from her fingers, falling back into the water to smack against the other dishes waiting to be washed. Tifa cringed at the sharp crack that echoed through the empty room, wiping stray droplets of water from the splash off her face with a sleeve. She lifted the plate again, scanning its dripping surface for new chips.

"Tifa" A familiar voice sounded somewhere behind her. She looked over her shoulder in the direction of the speaker, and saw Vincent Valentine standing there. She offered him a small smile. "Hey Vincent...You look like you have something on your mind. Is there something I can help you with?"

"I was hoping to seek some advice." He replied casually.

Giving advice was usually a specialty of Tifa's, the brunette Martial Artist who was like the mother hen of the group.

"Why me? Wouldn't Cloud, Cid or Barrett be a better choice? Maybe even Reeve. Not that I mind helping." She assured him.

"I trust you..I know you won't tell anyone else. Besides, Cloud isn't that good keeping things to himself, Cid would curse, laugh and tell me I'm wasting my time. Barrett would just laugh. Reeve is too busy and probably just as clueless as I am, when it comes to women."

'I'm glad to see Vincent seeking conversation a little more, even if it is for only advice. It was kinda creepy that he was always so silent before.' Tifa thought before turning her attention back onto Vincent. "True...so what kind of advice are you seeking?" Then, realization dawned on Tifa. "Can I guess this has something to do with a young ninja?"

"Yes." Vincent answered gruffly, but with a smile in his voice.

"Well, have a seat then and I'll see what I can do for you." Vincent did as Tifa asked.

He let out a long sigh before trusting himself to speak. "I'm not sure where to start." Even as he spoke he felt a wave of uncertainty.

"The beginning is always a great start. But since I'm sure you already know that. Let me ask you this; what are your feelings for Yuffie?"

Vincent half-smiled weakly then glanced down quickly gathering his thoughts before looking at her. "I...find myself falling for her. This feeling I'm experiencing, it's different from what I felt for Lucretia...but I don't know if I'd call it love." Pausing, . "Maybe, Yuffie only feels fascinated with me and is confusing it with love. Which, would mean I'm wasting my time trying to figure out what to do with these...disturbances I have."

Tifa slammed a fist down on the counter top, adding a small crack. "Don't be an idiot, Vincent. Yuffie loves you! You need to recognize that and except that Yuffie wants you in her life; as a lover. Moreover, your feelings are not disturbances, their emotions." 'Why are men so pig-head when it comes to talking about their emotions.' Tifa mentally rolled her eyes, cuffing at the silliness of men's pride and the fear they harbor inside themselves; at showing sentiments of the heart.

"I'm beginning to realize that. However, I don't know how to go about this. If I even should. With my past, do I deserve to love, again. Then there's the age difference." Vincent confessed.

"I never want you to ever think that you don't deserve love. Yuffie loves you despite what you've done in the past because that is what it is, the past. Everyone deserves to find that one thing that makes them happy. Because the heart isn't about what one deserves, it doesn't care if you think you deserve it or not. Yuffie choose to put her heart, in your hands. She didn't care if you deserved it or not, she just did it. That's what love is, blind faith. There's no real reason that anyone does it. It just happens, and it happens to the most unlikely people." Tifa paused, taking a deep breath before continuing.

"Being loved isn't anything about deserving it, it's all about who your heart chooses. It doesn't matter what they've done in the past, or what they're doing in the present. You love them for who they are, not what they've may have been or done in the their past. Also don't let age get between what you want or feel. Yuffie doesn't care about the age difference and neither should you. Give love another chance. If Cloud can learn to love again after losing Aerith, then it's possible for you. Have faith that it will work out in the end."

"Tifa, you are wise beyond your years."

"Thank you. So, are you going to take me advice?"

"I understand what you said but moving on isn't easy. "

"I never stated it was or it would be. However, don't sell yourself short." Tifa decided it was best to change the subject. "By the way. A little Birdie explained to me about what happened at the store today." Tifa smirked, while Vincent's eyes widened.

"Yuffie was just as embarrassed as you were, after she realized what she babbled to you about."

"..." He actually looked like he was blushing.

"Oh, don't worry. Only us three will ever know about it." Tifa announced while giggling before calming down, again. "Sorry about that. Anyways, what are you going to do about Yuffie?" Vincent looked away, wishing Tife would let it go. Long moments passed and still he refused to acknowledge Tifa's question.

Ignoring his silence, Tifa continued, wanting to get her point across. "What I can suggest for you is that you express your feelings to her in an honest, sincere way. Let's face it; we all dwell on the past from time to time. That's okay we're human beings with emotions. As we live life and experience it to its fullest, it's only natural that we sometimes cling on to what once was. That's okay, but it becomes a problem when we desire to cling to the past, blocking out the present that it starts to affect our future. In other words, we begin a potentially unhealthy and seemingly endless battle with anchors that can hold us down and sink us. Forgive yourself for the things you can't change. Forgiveness brings a kind of peace that helps you go on with life. Open our hearts to let someone new in." Tifa paused, seeing if Vincent understood what she was trying to deliver.

Vincent nodded, the only indication that he was listening to her speak. It always amazed her how he seemed to understand someones silent questions.

Gathering her thoughts, she continued. "As a woman, I know Lucretia would have wanted you to find happiness. Find someone who makes you happy. Most importantly, when you do find that person, hold on for dear life. Don't forget to savor everyday moments. All growth is a leap in the dark, a spontaneous unpremeditated act without benefit of experience. Vincent, you have a chance to be with Yuffie, I don't want to see you pass that up. I remember a quote that was once told to me by my father and I believe it just might help you with your decision. When one door closes, another opens; but we often look so long and so regretfully upon the closed-door that we do not see the one which has opened for us."

Vincent nodded in understanding. "That quote was...insightful." He needed to first find and speak to Yuffie. It was time to take a chance. He wasn't going to make the same mistake that he had with Lucretia. Vincent was beginning to see that the love he had for the little ninja was stronger than it had been for the scientist, Lucretia. It was time for him to move on and finally lay the ghosts of his past to rest.

"I will take your advice into account."

"I'm glad I could help. Do you any idea what you're going to do now?"

"Yes, it looks as if I have a ninja to find and sort out my jumbled thoughts." He was usually so sure of everything. However, given recent events, he wasn't completely confident in anything anymore. Not when it came to dealing with his feelings for the ninja.

"Well, good luck!" Tifa mused. 'Those two are walking drama. All I'm missing is the tub of popcorn.'

Tifa watched him walk out of the kitchen. "There is no falling Vincent Valentine. You've already fell. No doubt in my mind, you're in love with Yuffie." She whispered to the empty room.


	11. Hang On Chapter Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reincarnation is the belief that when one dies, their soul is reborn in another body, much as the flame of a dying candle can serve to light the flame of another. Mystery notes, new enemies, and learning of past lives. 'Her plunge was quick and soundless, her splash unheard over the roar of ferocious waves,' V & Y must embrace their density or lose everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggested songs to listen to:
> 
> Lego House - Ed Sheeran (Hannah Trigwell acoustic cover) I imagined Yuffie singing this for the beginning of this chapter.
> 
> In My Arms by Plumb (Second song Yuffie sings)
> 
> Grace Like Rain by Todd Annew (Just because I like it)

Yuffie sat at her computer, her hair pulled up in a messy bun, one foot placed flat in the chair, with the other foot tucked behind the other to make sure her boot stayed secured against her calve. Post-it's littered the monitor, desk and the surrounding wall. There were papers and various books sitting on and around the desk. Clothes laid piled around a hamper, few items hanging out of it, as well. To others her room resembled a war-zone but to her it was an organized mess.

Glancing at the computer clock, Yuffie realized she'd been cooped up in her room for a few hours. She'd mostly been doing research but quickly got bored; so surfing through music videos seemed like a better way to waste her time. She scrolled down and looked at the list of videos. All of them were either okay or not worth watching. Scrolling down a bit more, she clicked on Lego House - Ed Sheeran (Hannah Trigwell acoustic cover). She drummed her fingers loudly on her desk, impatiently waiting for a respond from her computer. Finally when the video she wanted up-loaded, her eyes sparkled in excitement. Yuffie then started to sing blissfully unaware Vincent stood in the door way, listening to her.

Vincent leaned against the door frame, shocked at how her voice truly sounded nearly flawless and beautiful when she sang. 'Why doesn't she ever sing to me?' He thought, still watching her. He wondered why she had never showed this talent before. Vincent was curious of what the others would say or would think if they were to hear her sing. She loaded another music video. (Plumb: In My Arms) She sang with such passion. He wondered how many more secrets this one slip of a girl could hold.

He was coming to realize that he didn't know everything there was to know about her. She was always surprising all those around her, showing another side of who she was. It never seized to amaze him when she showed you a glimmer of who she really was hidden behind that smile. She was the light to his dark.

Vincent knew she was slowly bringing him out of his dark isolated shell. Oh, how hard he'd been fighting against it but with Yuffie consistently beating and bashing against his thick walls, he was losing the battle in every possible way. She was shattering the barriers he'd spent many years building around his heart. Although he hated feeling exposed, he couldn't deny that it wasn't all that bad either. His human side craved attention, affection, and acceptance. Even longed for intimacy but had done everything to bury that need after the betrayal of Lucrecia. Not that he and her had gotten that far. He came from a time, where men with honor didn't waste their time on needless activities unless married.

His father had drilled in him from an early age that you were to respect women, not used them for your amusement. During his teens, he had dated a few times, nothing serious but then when he became a Turk, it came with great responsibilities and women would have complicated that. (Reno was a good example of what not to do and why you shouldn't let women become distracted.) All it had taken was one time for Vincent to let some of his honor and morals go, just so he could pursue the lovely Dr. Lucrecia Crescent, and that had brought him to his downfall. But then, cliché as might sound, maybe the reason he went through so much hell at the hands of Hojo and the heartbreak of being rejected by Lucrecia; was so he could live long enough to be found by Yuffie and the others and help them save the world three times over.

In the beginning he didn't know what to make of the hyper active ninja. He remembered the first time she sought him out. She'd asked him endless questions, getting angry when he remained silent. She at one point tried to push him from behind; saying he needed a social life but he remained unmoved. Which only infuriated the princess more. Over time he learned, that while Yuffie was good for conversation, she knew exactly which buttons to assault to make him angry and often tried to see how far she could push him before he snapped. He'd only pointed his gun at her a few times; he never would've shot the girl. It was a cruel act, nevertheless it did manage to get the girl to shut up and leave him alone for a few hours. Up to those points and even to this day, she never once showed fear towards him. Always looking him right in the eyes. No one had ever been able to do that. Not even Lucrecia.

Yuffie had told him during a conversation, her father had raised her to believe that her sole purpose in life was to find a husband, reproduce and then spend the rest of her life serving her husband and ruling Wutai. Of course, she chose to ignore most morals taught to her but had expressed during past conversations with him, that she strongly believed sex was only to ever be shared between husband and wife in a marriage bed but some intimacy between couples was acceptable, like kissing. Even though her father had stressed or more like yelled at her, strongly stating it was frowned upon and would tarnish her reputation.

Reputation. That was something Lucretia didn't care about unless it came to her career. At least on the surface, under that , she lacked morals as much as her husband Hojo did. She had led him to believe that she had turned to Hojo out of guilt, believing it was her fault for the death of a fellow scientist, his father. Although she had done many wrongs, he never blamed her for the death of his father but in some way, hadn't that been what he had done all these years. Blaming himself for sins that weren't his own. The sins he thought he could have prevented; her marriage to Professor Hojo and allowing her to offer her unborn son in the Jenova Project.

Yuffie had continuously over the years, told him they weren't his choices, so they weren't his sins to atone for. They were exclusively Lucrecia's sins to bare and hers alone. How he had been a fool to have fallen for Lucretia, she never loved him like he had her. Her love for science had always been her first priority and Hojo was her ticket to farther her career.

Yuffie had pointed out that to love someone, you sometimes must sacrifice something precious to your heart to have their love returned. Lucrecia wasn't willing to sacrifice her career for a Turk. Yuffie bluntly told him, it was clear his and Lucrecia relationship had been only a one-sided love affair and the sooner he excepted that, the better because it was time for him to move on and live a little.

It wouldn't be until after Deepground and the Omega crisis, he'd finally begin to accept Yuffie's words as truth. His personality hadn't changed all that much since then but his outlook on life had. Traveling for two years, he started to see the beauty that Gaia had to offer. Reevaluating his view of people, seeing them in a new light, accepting he had friends that he cared about and cared for him as well. While he still carried some guilt; being back here at Seventh Heaven allowed him to realize it was time to lay the final pieces of his past to rest.

He continued to quietly watch the little ninja, seeing what had been in front of him this whole time. How long had this tiny ninja loved him? Looking back, he remembered Yuffie seeking him out just to talk; at the time he thought she did it to annoy him. It didn't put her off when he refused to respond to her questions. She always seemed content just to have someone to loan a listening ear or least pretend to listen to her.

Vincent couldn't deny any longer, he was falling for the little ninja. He was in deep, there was no going back. When ever Vincent was with her, he felt content with everything. Even when he was slightly annoyed with her consent babbling. Vincent was beginning to see that after all the things he had been through in his life, that there was hope at the end of the tunnel. That life moved on.

Once the song was over, Yuffie sat in silence, scrolling through more videos for about a minute. Mentally debating and arguing with herself about what video she should watch next. Vincent smiled behind his cape, "Excellent singing voice, Yuffie."

Not excepting anybody behind her, her breath constricted. Turning around to quickly, she lost her balance, letting a high-pitched shriek as she fell into the floor. An "oomph" followed by a string of colorful words. Vincent paused in his tracks and shook his head. No doubt the ninja was hanging out with the pilot too much.

He smirked from behind his cape as Yuffie dusted herself off. "Damn, Vinnie. Don't sneak behind someone like that. You almost gave me a heart attack and I could have broken something." Yuffie said, looking up.

"My apologies." His expression remained stony and almost lifeless.

"That's okay. Did you need something?" Yuffie asked casually, as if she hadn't been caught singing and falling in to the floor.

"Yes, actually I do...There is something I need to discuss with you."

Yuffie raised her hands in front of herself waving, "What ever it is, I swear I didn't do it!" Dropped her eyes to the floor, lacing her hands together, and fidgeted with her thumbs.

"I know you haven't done anything..." She looked up with soft eyes and smiled. "Yet," he finished, smiling a bit under his collar.

Her smile fell. "Hey, what's that's supposed to mean?" Yuffie demanded, stomping her foot for effect.

"Nothing you should worry about." Amusement dancing in his eyes.

"Nothing to worry about, he says." She sarcastically muttered, sounding offended but the smile clearly stated differently, "Whatever."

Ignoring her rant, Vincent continued. "So can I please have a word with you?" he asked in his usual monotone voice.

"Sure...I don't see why not. You can always ask me anything." Vincent's eyes wandered around the room, looking for a place to sit. She barely managed to stop herself from rolling her eyes. "Hey, have a seat on my bed, I promise I'll be good." Yuffie offered, pushing items aside to clear a spot for the gunmen. With a raised eyebrow, Vincent sat down on the bed. Careful not to sit on the materia she had left lying around. Once he settled, Yuffie plopped down next to Vincent.

"So, Vinnie what did you want to speak to me about?" They lapsed into silence, and unconsciously Vincent's hand left the security of his cloak and picked up one of the items lying closest to him. 'Mastered summon," curiously, he studied it. Materia, at one time Yuffie would have done anything and everything to obtain them. Of their little group, she had changed the most. Well, given the chance she'd gladly take all the materia in the world just for the fact she thought they were pretty.

Although she no longer tried to steal it from her friends; in her book, anyone else was fair game. However, Yuffie didn't hardly use them these days because materia was a by-product of Mako and Mako was no longer used. So, materia was use sparingly around Gaia as the Planet was still healing from prior events, and required "all the strength it could get" to heal itself. Due to that fact, there weren't that many shops around that sold materia anymore, which in turn had also begun to cause materia to fall out of use. Even if she didn't use them, she still wanted to look and own them.

He finally broke the silence, hoping that he wouldn't come out of this, looking like a complete utter fool. "Yuffie..." Vincent trailed off, looking down to the floor, then to the window. He was beginning to think this was a bad idea. She deserved someone untainted, unscathed and...not a monster. But she doesn't see you as a beast, his conscious reminded him.

"Yes?" She inquired, but Vincent remained silent, his expression looked uncertain, lost in thought. "Vinnie...Vincent," He lifted his head, scarlet eyes meeting hers. "You can talk to me about anything...If it's something important to you, then it's important...to me as well..." Yuffie was nervous. She looked down at her hands that were shaking slightly. 'What if he's decided that he doesn't want me to wait any longer and wants me to leave him alone? Or maybe he'll tell me he can never love me and not waste my time on him? Or maybe...I'm being paranoid and it's nothing to do with what's been slowly happening between us.' She concentrated on breathing slowly.

Taking a deep breath, Vincent calmly spoke. "I want to know how you would feel about entering a relationship with me?" The look on his face was calm, but inside he was nervous. "I know you have mentioned you have...feelings for me but...are you positive this is what you want. You know I'm a lot older than you...Anyway..." He trailed off awkwardly.

Yuffie blinked at him. For a moment, she had no idea how to react, no idea how to even begin to formulate a coherent thought in response to the remarkably simple statement that sent an abundant of different emotions coursing through her body. Gathering her thoughts, a wide grin broke across her face. "Whoa, Vinnie that's a lot of words at once. Well, at least a lot of words for you." Yuffie remarked excitedly.

"..."

Sobering up and taking her excitement down a notch because she wanted the next words out of her mouth taken seriously. "Anyway, don't worry so much about age difference because in the end, that's all it is...a silly number. Besides, those thirty years in that coffin don't count. You weren't living and experiencing new things. So, that makes you eight years older than me. So, did you really mean that, Vinnie? You really want to give us a chance? As boyfriend and girlfriend?" She managed to sound casual and upbeat although inside she was nervous wreck.

He nodded. "Yes."

She blinked twice before smiling brightly and her eyes widened ever so slightly, her hand automatically went up to twirl strands of her hair while she mentally giggled, and squealed in her head. He wanted to be with her. Yuffie's heart pounded with excitement. He wanted a relationship with her. "Then, my answer is yes. I want a relationship with you."

"Well then, would you do me the pleasure of joining me for dinner this Friday night?" He asked casually.

She grinned and nodded her head. "It would be my pleasure to have dinner with you." She smiled and reached over, gently running her fingers over his cheek. He blinked, and Yuffie laughed, letting her hand fall into her lap. " It's a date, Vincent Valentine."

He smiled, relieved. "Thank you for accepting."

"Well, thank you for asking. Where will you be taking me on this date?" She asked curiously.

"It's a surprise," Vincent replied. Although slightly put out that he wouldn't tell her, Yuffie found that she was not all that surprised by his next words. "You'll want to dress formal, preferably in a dress."

Clasping her hands under her chin, pouting. "I love surprises as much as next person, Vincent but I hate dressing up. It's to...well it just isn't my style but I guess this once I could be super nice and wear a...dress.

"Good."

"Okay..What time should I be ready to go?"

"Seven."

"Sounds good to me."

They both sat and talked for a while. Mostly Yuffie talked and Vincent nodded, content to just listen while throwing in a few words here and there. Yuffie really enjoyed his company and loved the fact that she could feel at ease and really be herself in his presence. They were so occupied in their conversation, they hadn't realized an hour and a half had done passed. Vincent glanced over at Yuffie's bedside alarm clock and noted the time. It was rather late and he had work tomorrow morning.

Tearing his gaze away from the clock, he focused on Yuffie. "I best be going, it's getting late and I'd like to do a bit of reading before heading to bed." They were so close, they were almost touching. He leaned in first, his hand came up to stroke her cheek, his fingers lingering at her bottom lip. She took the hint and leaned closer to him. Grazing a soft sweet kiss on her lips, pulling back. She smiled while warmth spread through every inch of her body. Before she could get bearings, he kissed her again but with a devouring passion that meshed their lips and teeth and tongues. The world spun crazily, robbing her of perspective until only sensation remained.

Finally, he drew back but not before kissing the ninja's forehead softly. "I'll see tomorrow evening," Vincent raised to his feet, leaving Yuffie on the bed. She laid back across her bed, feet dangling off the side. Her body felt tired, but her mind was wide-awake with thoughts of Vincent. She stared at the white ceiling, her heart was racing and she couldn't stop smiling. Pressing two fingers upon her lips as she reminisced over the kiss and what he had asked her. 'Pinch me, I hope this isn't a dream. Ouch! Guess not.' One thing she was sure of, he kissed like a man who had been created from her secret desires.

 

OoOoOoOoO

 

Yuffie rushed down stairs with determination in her heart. She was on a mission and Tifa was her only hope. She needed all the help she could get if she wanted to 'wow' Vincent on their upcoming date.

"Tifa, Tifa guess what?" Yuffie flew into the living room, where she found Tifa watching TV, waiting for Cloud to come home from a delivery. At the sudden noise the brunette jumped, looking over from the TV and saw Yuffie standing in beside the couch. She blinked a few times, shaking her head. Yuffie stood with her hands clasped together, and bouncing back and forth on the balls of her feet.

"Oh. Hi, Yuffie. What are you doing still up?"

"Who needs sleep." Yuffie made a face, and then remember the main reason she was here. "Something exciting just happened to me." Yuffie smiled meekly hoping she wasn't annoying her friend.

"Okay but you need to calm down, and tell me what has you so excited." Giggled Tifa as Yufffie tried to pull herself together.

"Vinnie, asked me out on a date." A small blush crept across her cheeks.

"That's great." Tifa exclaimed. " I'm so happy for you." Tifa smiled, she really was happy for her friend.

"I have problem and...I..." Yuffie trailed off, she had that look in her eye. Tifa stared at her, knowing all too well, that look meant Yuffie wanted to ask a favor from her.

"Alright, spit it Yuffie. What do you want?" she questioned the girl now sitting next to her.

" Tifa, I have nothing to wear, nothing formal and he clearly expressed to dress formal." Yuffie almost pleaded with her. "I need your help. Please, please you have to help me. I don't know the first thing about dressing for a date. I've never even been on a date. Oh Leviathan, Tifa you have to help me." She explained in frustration, gasping for breath after her rushed explanation. Unconsciously, Yuffie wrung her hands together. She looked at Tifa with hope in her eyes.

"Yuffie breath! And relax." Tifa commanded. "Let me think for a second." She put a finger to her chin in thought, trying to remember if she had any plans for tomorrow. She knew she had nothing the girl could wear, so she couldn't loan her an outfit. So shopping was the only answer. They'd just have to go out and find the perfect outfit.

"Tifa, you're not sleeping are you?" Yuffie poked her friend in the ribs.

"Sorry." Tifa smiled and poked Yuffie back. "Anyway, I don't have any plans tomorrow morning. How about we can go shopping after the kids leave for school tomorrow morning." Tifa smiled brightly. "I'm sure with my help, we can find you something." Tifa promised.

"Thank you! Thank you so much. You're a life saver." She shouted beaming, as she jumped up from her seat.

"Well..I don't know about being a life saver."

"To me, you are. I have no clue when it comes to dresses. None at all."

"I'm glad to help."

"Oh, I almost forgot to tell you. Vinnie also asked me to be his girlfriend. And I said yes."

"Seriously...I hope everything works out for you two! You both deserve it." Tifa smiled. 'I guess he took my advice,' she thought.

"I'll see you in the morning, I have to get some beauty sleep."

"G'night Yuffie." Tifa yawned, glancing at the clock. It was a quarter past mid-night. Cloud would be home soon and she was looking forward to getting some sleep.

"Night, Tifa." Yuffie giggled and waved goodbye. She disappeared through the door leaving Tifa to wait for Cloud. Yuffie ran back to her room, stumbling a few times. Yuffie couldn't hardly contain her excitement of her up coming date with Vincent.


	12. Hang On Chapter Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reincarnation is the belief that when one dies, their soul is reborn in another body, much as the flame of a dying candle can serve to light the flame of another. Mystery notes, new enemies, and learning of past lives. 'Her plunge was quick and soundless, her splash unheard over the roar of ferocious waves,' V & Y must embrace their density or lose everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggested Songs:
> 
> Overcome by Alexandra Burke
> 
> Temperate Maw by The Radar Cinema
> 
> You've got The Love by Florence + The Machine
> 
> Wet by Nicole Scherzinger  
> If you have haven't guessed, I listen to a wide variety of music.  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *

Vincent stood by the window, the tips of his fingers touching against the cold glass. From here, he could see, few people treading along the sidewalks, now and then an automobile would whizzed by. Even a couple of cabs stopped to pick up or drop off passengers.

It felt slightly strange that he was now in a relationship, after so many years of wanting solitude from everyone and everything, but he had no regrets though. Although it would have been easier on them both if one of them had admitted their feelings earlier. He tried to think of the moment he'd started falling in love with Yuffie but he couldn't. There wasn't a specific 'light bulb' inducing moment, it slowly changed over time; since his own coldness fought to blocked it out. However she had been nothing shy of showing her affections, she was even less childish about it than Vincent would have first assumed; she had only slightly changed her behaviour towards him, if anything she had tried to make him happy not make him love her. Nevertheless she had succeeded with both.

Yuffie was nothing like Lucretia, never would be, but that however was a good thing. Over the years, she had changed a lot but still held on to her childish ways. Shortly after they had caught her stealing their materia, she began to think of others before herself, although there were some that found it was hard to believe that but he had seen it with his own eyes. How she was quick to heal someone, help out a friend in need, or just a shoulder to lean on. He realized that was one reason he had fallen head over heels for his little ninja. Vincent promise to himself, he would protect her with his life. He wouldn't make the same mistakes he had with Luceria all those years ago.

He mentally scolded himself for his train of thoughts, leading him contemplate too many pet names for Yuffie. Though he would likely never use them aloud; after all he did have the outward appearance of a static have. Sighing, Vincent glanced up, it appeared that it would be pleasant weather today. Hopefully melting the snow and warming the air.

Hearing movement from the next room over, Vincent turned, noting the time; 9:00am. If he wanted to have everything set up for Friday night, he had to head into town. His claw carefully hooked his cloak up from the floor and he felt slightly tempted to outwardly say something about Vampires and sunlight, but didn't bother to dwell on that thought. Vincent hoped he could pull this off and prove not only to her but to himself that he was ready to move on with her by his side. 'I've been out of the dating scene for over 35 plus years.'

Vincent walked purposefully down the stairs with a swoosh of his red cape flowing behind him and the clank of metal boots on the hardwood floor. Dashing out into the chilly cold unforgiving sin city streets, he vanishing throughout the morning crowd like misty air.

 

OoOoOoOoO

 

Yuffie sighed in relaxation as the water took away all of her aches and pains, making her feel a lot better than she had felt before. Washing away the nightmares she started to have ever since Reno had tried to force himself on her. She knew she had to forgive the turkey, it really wasn't his fault. People do really stupid things when drunk. It wasn't like she hadn't done things in the past that were just as bad. So, who was she to judge, every last one of her friends had made major mistakes in their own lives.

A soft knock was heard on the bathroom door, slowly opening her eyes, Yuffie couldn't help but feel happy. "Yuffie, It's Tifa...as soon as your done, we'll go shopping. So, try not to take too long." 'Today is going to be fun,' Yuffie thought. 'I'm one lucky woman.' Who wouldn't be, she was finally dating Vincent and had a date with him this Friday night and she was going shopping. Okay, she hated shopping but it would be worth the battle if she could pull off looking beautiful. Of course, the real test would be Vincent's reaction. 'I have a date...with Vincent Valentine.' she sang in her head. Thinking of this made her even happier, there was no other place she'd rather spend her time with than with the man she had fallen for.

"Okay, be down in a minute." Yuffie shouted, as she stood up in the shower, reaching for her towel. She chuckled softly as she dressed, her thoughts drifting back to yesterday, remembering Vincent's expression at the store. One word came to her mind *Priceless*. She could always read him just by his eyes, she had worked hard at being able to read them. Tifa had once asked her how she was able to do that, she only shrugged with a reply of, 'I guess I have a gift'.

When Yuffie arrived down stairs, she noticed Tifa seemed in a highly good mood. She couldn't really guess why but if she had too, she'd bet it had something to do with Cloud.

"Good morning, Yuffie!" she called. "Sleep well?"

"Uh...um, yes, I did Tifa!" Yuffie smiled. She didn't plan to tell her friends about her nightmares. They had a enough to worry about and she wasn't about to add to them.

She prayed that these dreams didn't get as bad as they had in the past. Not all her dreams were nightmares that had recently come back, some were ones of her mother; only these were real memories that she thought she had long forgotten.

"Let's go, we have a lot of shopping to get done. After I'm done with you, I guarantee Vincent won't be able to take his eyes off you," Tifa declared, dragging Yuffie out the front door.

 

OoOoOoOoOoO

 

Tifa hauled Yuffie around from shop to shop, telling Yuffie they had to find the perfect dress. After trying on many formal wear, Yuffie began to lose hope. She sat down in her fitting room and covered her face with her hands. She was beginning to feel hopeless.

Browsing around, Tifa spotted a simple black spaghetti strap dress with a heart shape bust, and would come thigh length while striking a forties flare. "This is the one!" She announced excitedly. 'The perfect dress,' Tifa thought.

Tifa knocked on the dressing room door. "Hey, open up, I have one more for you to try on." Slowly Yuffie opened the door. "Do you like this one?" Tifa asked with a bright smile as she looked over to Yuffie.

Yuffie actually loved the design, it was classy but simple, although if she could get away from ever wearing a dress; she would. However, Vincent was worth the trouble and only would she wear one for him. "Not bad...I'll try it on." Yuffie commented, taking the dress from Tifa's outstretched hand.

A few minutes later, Yuffie came out, twitling a one-eighty turn in front of the dressing room mirrors admiring the outfit.

"Well...what do you think, Tifa?"

Lifting an eyebrow, Tifa placed her hands firmly on her hips. "Yufs, it looks downright stunning on you. " Yuffie smiled widened, genuinely flattered.

"You think so?" Looking at herself in the mirror, she had to admit that she did look pretty, the cutting of the dress accentuated her slight curves to give her a fuller figure, while the length a gave a tantalizing view of her smooth, well toned legs. The silk felt comfortable against her skin and the dress fit her almost perfectly.

"You'll have Vincent eating out the palm of your hand," Tifa pointed out. "I bet you'll even get lucky. If you get what I mean?" Wiggling her eyebrows and snickering.

"Whatever," Yuffie huffed defensively, blushing a little.

Tifa broke into giggles "I can see you blushing from here." Yuffie turned her head away from Tifa, her cheeks turning a deeper red. "It's only natural you'd want Vincent like that." More giggles. "Your face expression is too funny for words," Tifa looked like she was going to fall over laughing. Catching her breath, she attempted to compose herself.

"Okay! You've had your fun. Let's talk about you...So, did you and Cloud have a good time, last night?" Yuffie asked with a raised eyebrow, and a mysterious glint in her brown eyes.

Tifa blushed, "Yuffie, we're not talking about my love life, only yours my dear."

"Well we are not going to talk about mine either...At least not now."

"Fine," sighed Tifa.

"Good...I'll get changed, then we need to find me some shoes."

"Already did...here." Tifa handed her a shoe box, they were simple open toe solid black flats.

"I guess we're done for now. Can we please..."

When Tifa's PHS began ringing, everyone in the store looked around startled. It wasn't often you'd hear; I'm to sexy. Yuffie giggled, she was the one that changed Tifa's ringtone. Tifa stole a sidelong glance at Yuffie before opening her purse, digging around looking for phone. No other sound hung in the air but the echoing of the ringtone, even after the phone itself stopped ringing.

The phone rang again, plaintively, at least it helped her locate the phone. Tifa shrugged and mouth "Sorry." to passer-byes. Flicked the switch, she placed next to her ear, "Hello," Tifa spoke into her cell phone.

"Is this Ms. Lockheart?"

"Yes, this is she. Who may I ask is calling?"

"This is Principal Harris, I have a Denzel Strife here in my office," he temperamentally replied. "Can you come down to discuss the problem?"

"Yes, I can come down." Tifa responded with a hint of irritation in her voice, "Can you tell me what this is about, if you don't mind me asking?" Tifa asked.

"I would rather wait until you could get here...I feel this would be better explained in person."

She glanced at her watch. " Okay, It shouldn't take me no more than fifteen minutes to get there."

"That'll be great."

"Good-Bye sir." Tifa closed her PHS. Looking up at Yuffie, who just paid for the dress and shoes.

"Who was that?" Yufie laughed nervously, as Tifa fought back a frown. It had seemed lately that Denzel was in trouble for one thing or another. Tifa worried about him, he was very much like a son to her. She would do anything to make that boy happy but as he was getting older it was becoming harder and harder to do so.

"Tifa..." Yuffie waved a hand front of Tifa's face, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Sorry...Did you ask something?"

"Yea...Who was on the phone?" She asked curiously, "You looked concerned. Still do in fact."

"Oh...It was Denzel's principal," Tifa sighed. "He wants to speak to me, it seems Denzel is in trouble again. I'm worried where this trouble Denzel seems to find will lead him down the wrong path."

"I'm sure he will turn out fine...Denzel is just at that age. Come on. Let's go check out." Stepping up to the counter Yuffie handed the dress to the employee. "I'll take this one," she told the clerk without bothering to look at the price tag.

"I hope your right." Tifa replied.

"That'll be 150 gil ma'am." She handed the clerk the gil, then grabbed the shopping bag. "Thank you for shopping here and have a nice day." Yuffie nodded, as she continued to chat with Tifa.

"Trust me, I was the same way at his age. Look how I turned out."

"That's what I'm afraid of." Tifa muttered.

"What was that, Tifa?" They left the shop with the dress and shoes in hand.

"Nothing..nothing at all. Anyway, I'll help with your hair before your date."

"Thanks."

"Well I have to go. I promised Principal Harris I'd be there in..." She glanced at her watch, seeing the time. "Crap, I have only seven minutes left. I have to go now. Bye Yuffie." Tifa turned away and began down the street, before Yuffie could form a reply. Yuffie stood there for a few seconds thinking. 'A fresh cup cappuccino Double Mocha would be great right now.' Her mouth began to salivate simply thinking of the aromatic flavours and taste of her first brew of the day.

Coffee Grind was the preferred coffee joint, and Yuffie would gladly dispute their quality with anyone who dared to say otherwise. Sure, it was a little more expensive than the cheap places around the city, but with freshly ground beans made daily, it was totally worth it.

Stepping up to the counter, she placed her order and handed the clerk a few gil. Everyone here knew her by name, or had at least seen her enough to know what her order was off by heart.

"Your change, Miss Yuffie?" The teenage boy stated, handing her a few coins.

Yuffie waved her hand. "Keep it," the boy shrugged, tossing the change into the tip cup at the front of the register while Yuffie went to grab her steaming mug of java. That first sip was like ambrosia. 'So delicious', she mused, savoring the delectable combination of freshly ground, imported beans, coco, and smooth creamy film on top. A perfectly divine combination. She took her time with her coffee, her mind meandering down various avenues of thought. '...I guess I could head back home.' With a final swig from her cup, the ninja tossed the empty paper cup into the garbage can.

Yuffie ran dodging left and right through crowds of people on the sidewalks. "Sorry." Yuffie yelled over her shoulder. A few shouted as they were knocked to the side. "Sorry." She shouted again. 'I have places to go. People to see, And I have a hot date Friday tonight with a sexy vampire. Shout to the world, Yuffie Kisaragi is in love with Vincent Valentine. No one shall stand in my way.'

Slowing down as she came to the entrance of Seventh Heaven, Yuffie paused, catching her breath as she shifted the bags into her right hand, pushing to hard on the front door with her left. Paying no mind when it hit the wall although it frightened a few of the customers sitting around getting drunk. Not wanting to chance running in to Vincent, Yuffie hauled her shop bag upstairs to her room. Her plan was to surprise him.

A note caught her attention. 'Not another' She thought to herself. It resided on her pillow. Feeling chill air Yuffie saw the window was left open. "This has gone beyond creepy." Yuffie muttered. She read the note, still confused as who it could be.

I promise my love,

when I show you who I am,

Vincent Valentine will be but fading a memory.

Until then, have fun

"What the hell? Is this guy stupid? Does this creep really think I'd choose someone over Vincent? I would never. No way!" Yuffie stuffed it with all the others. She had come to the conclusion that maybe it was time to tell someone about this mysterious person and their notes. Her thoughts ran around like a whirlwind, things were getting out of hand. Shuddering at the blast of cold air, she marched to the window and shut it, keeping out the cold breeze. Yuffie glanced around the room before heading down stairs to wait for Tifa. She was sure her best friend would know what to do.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reincarnation is the belief that when one dies, their soul is reborn in another body, much as the flame of a dying candle can serve to light the flame of another. Mystery notes, new enemies, and learning of past lives. 'Her plunge was quick and soundless, her splash unheard over the roar of ferocious waves,' V & Y must embrace their density or lose everything. VY & CT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEW INFORMATION: I want to point out that Marlene and Denzel's age. They were 7 and 9 in DoC (goggle and Wiki are a great source), that makes them 11 and 13 in my story. Since this takes place four years after that event.

Tifa arrived at Edge Junior High School. Pulling the heavy outer door, she stalked down the exact center of the wide hallway, eyes set forward, face set. She took great satisfaction in the noisy clatter her boots made as she marched over the gleaming floor. Stepping into the office. A short elderly woman looked up from her desk. "Ma'am, can I help you?"

"Yes, Principal Harris called, asked me to come in so he could speak to me about my son."

"Your name?"

"Tifa Lockheart." She smiled faintly, not sure what to make out of this gloomy looking woman who seemed a bit stiff.

The receptionist pressed the intercom to her boss's office and he answered, "Sir, I have a Miss. Lockheart here to see you."

"Send her right in."

"Yes, sir." The receptionist responded.

"His office is across the hall. Don't get lost." 'This woman doesn't seem very friendly' thought Tifa.

"Thank you," Tifa walked over, taking a deep, it was her first time coming here, Cloud usually took care of these kinds of things. Why they had called her this time. Cloud always told her not to worry, that Denzel was only going though a rough patch. She was starting to wonder if there was more to it than that, Denzel had been through so much for such a young child. He lost both his parents and witnessed the destruction in Sector 7, all at the same day. To her even with the grief of losing his parents now less prominent, his behavior was getting worse, like back talking, disobeying, causing endless trouble in school.

Tifa knocked on the door hearing shuffling from behind. The door slowly opened, a tall man stood there, he looked about in his late twenties or early thirties, with straight long black hair tied in a low pony-tail, wearing a navy blue shirt, gray tie and gray dress-pants. He stared at the her with cold green eyes. Sending chills down her spine. Tifa stared at him as she calmly thought. 'His eyes... they seem familiar... Where have I seen them before?'

The principal calmly said, "Welcome! Come right in, Miss. Lockheart." Snapping her out of her thoughts.

Stepping aside, he shut the door once she was through. " Yes that's me. It's nice to meet you."

"Same here, Miss. Lockheart. Please excuse my bluntness but you're a very beautiful woman." Tifa instantly stiffened, her entire body going rigid. "I wish we were meeting under different circumstances." He sauntered back to his chair behind the large oak desk. "Please, have a seat." She slowly sat back in the chair. "I realize that Mr. Strife usually takes care of these things however we did try to contact Mr. Strife but was unable to reach him. You were next on the list, so that is why we called you. I'm sorry you have to come down here." She nodded. Tifa couldn't believe this, this man had the nerve, or the arrogance to openly flirting with her when he knew she was not single. She sure wasn't going to play this stupid game. She was here about Denzel, nothing else.

Tifa calmly asked, "So what did Denzel do this time?"

"You even have pretty eyes."

She narrowed her gaze. "I'm here to discuss my son. That's why I'm here and the only reason I'm here," Tifa announced, crossing her arms over her chest.

He cleared his throat, shuffled some papers around; clearly uncomfortable. 'Good' Tifa thought. "Right, before I explain what the problem is, let me have Denzel sent in here," he pushed a red button on his desk. "Mrs. Fuller, please send Denzel to the my office."

"Yes, sir." Principal Harris focused on her, explaining what took place an hour ago.

"Well, from what the Teachers on lunch duty told me, Denzel started a fight with another boy, breaking the boy's nose." Tifa's eyes widened as he rambled on, "Denzel refuses to tell his side of the story but I have reason to believe it was over a girl. As for what girl, I have no clue. These last six weeks, his behavior has changed for the worse."  
She nodded, "I don't know what to say. My husband-to-be and I are at a loss. This is so not like Denzel, he's always been a good kid. Cloud believes Denzel is going through only a phase but doesn't stop me from worrying about him and his future."

'Is there something he's hiding? If there is what could it be? Why would he be hiding anything for that matter?' But she decided to let that thought slip.

Principal Harris turned his head to the window and asked "Are you ok? You looked troubled...and I don't mean about your son either. There is something else. Perhaps there is problems with Mr. Srife?"

Tifa's hands fisted but she took a deep breath to stay calm. "I'm fine and my relationship with my fiancé aren't your concern. Denzel is what's important now, so please respect that."

"Of course, I understand you have these concerns. Is there something at home that may have caused stress in his life."

"No...I don't think so. A few friends are staying with us but I don't think that would be the problem."

Principal Harris fiddled with his fingers and had his gaze fixed on the door. "I'm just asking, that's all..." Before he could finish, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Tifa turned her head as the door creaked open and Denzel stepped in hesitantly, eyes down cast, slowly seating himself in the other chair next to her.

Principal Harris was first to speak up. "Hello Denzel, I'm sure you know why your here?"

"Yea." Denzel muttered harshly.

"Would you like to explain yourself?" Denzel shrugged, acting like he didn't care one way or the other.

Tifa looked over at him. "Denzel I'd like to know."

"It's not a big deal, alright. Just drop it!"

"Denzel, I won't have you speaking to me that way."

"Can't stop me!" He sarcastically remarked.

Clearing his throat, he spoke once he regained her attention. "Miss. Lockheart, as much as I hate to do this. I have to suspended Denzel. Which begins today, for the next two weeks. Once he's serve his two weeks, he may return to school."

She switched almost bipolarly from her usual collected self to an angry expression. Her eyes rested on the school's principal. "Why so long?" She questioned in anger.

"Well, this isn't his first time getting in trouble. Including that he also broke that poor boys nose. Parents expect their kids to stay safe while at school. I have no choice. We have a zero tolerance policy, it's my job to in force it. I'm sorry, Denzel knows the rules."

Tifa took a deep breath, "I understand."

Denzel gave a look of exaggerated boredom. Tifa wondered what was going though that boy's head.  
"Thank you I guess we'll be going."

"One more thing before you leave. After the fight, we searched his locker and book bag."

"Was there anything found?"

"Yes, after another student came to us about the items, we discovered playboy magazines and a few condoms. " Tifa's eyebrows went up, her mind going blank for a few seconds.

"Miss. Lockheart, are you okay?" Mr. Harris asked with one could assume was concern.

"Huh...Oh yes I'm fine...thanks for asking." Stuttered Tifa "I guess we'll be on our way." She gave Principal Harris an embarrassed smile.

"Have a good day Miss. Lockheart." When he'd finished, Tifa stood and offered her hand. He polity took it, smiling warmly but his green eyes remained guarded .

"You too! Denzel let's go." Tifa opened the heavy door, stepping out, proceeding down the halls. Denzel followed, keeping his eyes down cast.

OxoxOxoxO

Tifa folded her arms over her chest and narrowed her eyes. "Denzel, upstairs to your room, your grounded until I say other wise. Cloud will be up later to talk to you. Now march!" Tifa ordered. She would have said more but she felt tired and did not want to fight.

"Whatever, like I care." Snapped the indignant boy.

"Denzel..." Tifa warned, clenching her teeth. "Go to your room."

"No, I don't have to listen to you. Your not my mother."

Tifa snapped. "I HAVE HAD IT WITH YOUR DAMN ATTITUDE, NOW GET YOUR ASS TO YOUR ROOM." Tifa shouted.

Denzel didn't waste his time running up the stairs. When Tifa yelled, you were to run if you valued you're life.

As soon as he was gone, Tifa moved to the closest bar stool. Her shoulders slumped forward, crossing her on the bar counter. Sighing, she buried her face in her arms with a groan. Hearing Denzel's door slam, she felt conflicted. She loved the boy but he kept testing her patience. She just wanted to help him.

Yuffie was just coming out of her room when she saw Denzel slam his bedroom door shut. Wondering what that was about, she headed down stairs.

The ninja found Tifa sitting at the bar counter, she debated whether she should approach or not. Soon enough, Tifa straightened, letting out a frustrated sigh, as she ran a hand through her brown locks. Something was bothering her alright.

Deciding to make her presence known, Yuffie asked casually, "Hey Tifa. Is everything okay?" Greeting her friend with a big smile

Tifa visibly jumped at Yuffie's voice and her back tensed up. Tifa swiveled around, slightly surprised to see her there. "Dear Gaia, you scared me."

"Sorry." Yuffie replied sheepishly, rubbing the back of her neck.

"That's okay."

"So, are you doing to tell me what Denzel's principal wanted?" Yuffie inquired as she pulled out a chair out and sat. Placing her half-empty pop bottle on the nearby table.

"Fighting but that's not the worse part," muttered Tifa.

"Well..are you going to tell me?" Yuffie asked, concern in her eyes. Wondering if she ever had children, would she be this stressed.

"Fine...Play boy magazines and a few condoms were found in his locker and I think in his book bag."

Yuffie blinked then burst into fits of laughter,. "Hahahahaha! Your kidding right?"

Tifa's right eye twitched in frustration, "Wish I was."

Wiping a tear from her eye, Yuffie continued to snickered until Tifa glared. Yuffie raised her hands in slight surrender. "Okay. Okay...I'll stop laughing." Yuffie promised. "Do you know where he got them?" Yuffie questioned.

Tifa sighed heavily, "No...but hopefully Cloud can find out."

"Are you sure there not Cloud's?" Yuffie asked, unscrewing the cap from her pop-bottle and taking a gulp.  
"Better not be." Tifa frowned.

"I didn't know Denzel knew what sex was yet," she looked puzzled. "They grow up so fast." She muttered to herself, tossing her now empty drink in the trash can.

"What's surprising about that? Kids see things like that on TV these days. Even cartoons are getting as bad. Have you ever seen 'Family Guy'?" Tifa retorted, then grimaced, eyeing the wet ring Yuffie's drink had left on the table. 'Can't I catch a break.' she thought, seeing as she would have to wipe that table before she opened up later. .

"Well yea once or twice."

Clicking her fingers nails to the bar counter top, Tifa inhaled then exhaled. "To make matters worse, Denzel broke another boys nose."

"Owwww that had to have hurt!" Yuffie mused, shaking her head.

"No shit." Tida sarcastically said with a deadpanned expression. "He's suspended for the next two weeks."

"Well, maybe this will help him learn to never do again." Yuffie suggested.

"I pray your right...Never realized parenting would be so hard. You'd think after we handled your behavior years ago, we'd be pro at handling a teenagers." Tifa commented.

Yuffie pouted before breaking into a smile. "Cheer up! besides I wanted to ask you if you would help me with my makeup on Friday. I have no idea how to apply it and I want to look extra beautiful for Vincent."

At these words, the corners of Tifa's mouth quirked upwards in the beginnings of a smile. "Yuffie, your already very beautiful," she commented. "And I'm sure Vincent thinks the same." Yuffie flushed. "Don't worry I'll help. I promise you, when Vincent see you all dressed up he won't want to take his sight off you." Tifa laughed.

"I hope your right." Yuffie sighed.

"Whats the matter,Yuffie?" Tifa asked, concerned laced in her voice. "Your not acting like yourself."

"It's nothing to worry about," Yuffie shrugged.

"Yuffie,...as your friend I worry and if something is causing you stress then I want to help. Even if it's just to listen."

Yuffie took in a slow breath. "Promise you won't laugh?"

"Cross my heart." Tifa promised, tracing a finger over her heart. Yuffie was pretty good at reading a persons emotions from their eyes, having had lots of practice learning on Vincent's. It wasn't always perfect but she was getting better at it. She trusted Tifa with a lot of things. It was nice to have a true friend who you could count to have your back and hold your secrets.

Tifa listened intently as Yuffie poured her heart out to her. "Okay...I'm afraid Vinnie will change his mind. Tifa, I love him, have ever since the first time we confronted him in Shrina Manor. I've never even had a boyfriend before. What if I make a fool of myself? I want this relationship to work out for his own sake as well as mine."

"Yuffie, relax! With all the crap we all been through, I truly believe you and Vincent were absolutely destined to meet and fall in love; all you need to do is trust your heart and his. Vincent loves you. Just the way he looks at you says a lot. Your worried over nothing."

"I hope your right. Thanks for listening. You're a good friend, Tifa."

"You're welcome."

"Alright," Yuffie exclaimed. "Oh Tifa, I need to tell you something. I've been recei..."

Cloud cheerfully shouted. "Honey I'm home" Interrupting Yuffie.

"Hello Spiky! Hope you didn't get lost." Yuffie giggled, Cloud rolled his eyes, Tifa laughed.

Tifa continued to watch the two bicker back and forth; almost like brother and sister; she mused. She liked to see her like family happy. She smiled, but it soon faded. "Cloud, Denzel got in a fight today," Tifa replied, interrupting their silly argument. "Could you talk to him?" Tifa asked. "He was even rude to me today. I worry that if we don't deal with the problem now, it'll be too late when we try to fix this later. "

Cloud raised a blonde eyebrow. "Well, he's probably going through rebellious stage." He stated. "Something most teenagers go through unless your Yuffie; who has yet to grow out of it," Yuffie yelled, throwing the pop-bottle cap at Cloud's head. Cloud ducked, snickering.

"So, will you talk to Denzel about his behavior?" Tifa pleaded.

"Yea, I'll have a talk with him."

"Oh while you're talking to him, please explain to him about the birds and the bees and why he should wait."

"Why?"

"Play boy magazines and condom were found in his locker and book-bag today."

"I'll be sure to remember that" Cloud replied gruffly, turning to look at her then. "Guess I'll get this over. Bye Ladies." Cloud climbed the stairs, disappearing down the hall.

"So Yuffie what did want to tell me?"

OoOoOoOoOoOo

'Why in the world did it become my job to talk to Denzel about sex.' Cloud groaned, he'd known this day would come but he had hoped it wouldn't be this soon. He knocked on Denzel's bedroom door. "Denzel, it's Cloud can I come in?"

Hearing rustling, Cloud was about to knock again. "Come on in," Denzel yelled. "Door's unlocked." By nature, Denzel didn't like to stand out in a crowd or draw attention to himself. He disliked being called on in class. He lived in fear of being a burden and especially hated to impose himself on others. That was probably his greatest fear; that somebody would find him bothersome and not worth helping. He worried Cloud and Tifa would send him away.

When Cloud opened the door Denzel was sitting on his bed, leaning against the headboard, listening to his Ipod.

"Can I talk to you for a second?"

Denzel furrowed his eyes in annoyance, pulling out the ear buds and shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever floats your boat," he grumbled sarcastically, and Cloud frowned. Tifa was right, they needed to get a handled on Denzel's bad attitude now before he got to out of control and went down a foolish misguided troublesomeness path, Cloud thought.

"Whats this I hear of dirty magazines and ...condoms?" Cloud felt uncomfortable and Denzel tried to act like he wasn't bothered by where this conversation was going. Cloud was decidedly out of his element.

"What of it?" Denzel looked to the blonde who had undertaken the role as a father figure to him and wondered for the first time when had he started to think of Cloud, Tifa, Marlene and the others, as his family. An odd ball of a family but his family nonetheless. Cloud and Tifa were like another set of parents, Marlene was like a sister, the guys were uncles and Shelke and Yuffie were aunts. Since coming here, his life was everything but normal. But giving the choice to go back and change things. He doesn't think he would.

He didn't like being disrespectful to them but he felt conflicted and confused; it often left him blurting words before his mind caught up with his mouth. And he didn't want others to treated him like a child, anymore. He loved his parent figures but he wanted them to realize he was growing up. Then there was the teasing at school, he felt like he didn't belong and was misunderstood by kids his age. It seemed at times his emotions where traveling in every direction, leaving him frustrated and annoyed. So, he lash out.

He sat patiently as he watched his father figure speak. "Where did you get them and why?" Denzel remained silent, Cloud was patiently waiting for him to speak, his arms folded, his ankles crossed and his hip resting against the dresser. When it became obvious Denzel wasn't going to talk, at least not willing. "Either you tell me or you'll be ground for two months which means no friends over, no computer, no Ipod and you'll have more chores." Cloud announced, lifting one hand to his head to massage his temples.  
"Fine...I found the magazines under Cid's bed last time we were there and for the," Denzel paused, "...other things, I found them in Yuffie's room."

Cloud's head shot up, "Wha..in Yuffie's room?" Cloud blinked, his face turned bright red in a matter of seconds. To think about Yuffie having sex with anyone was awkward. It felt wrong, on too many levels. He felt like he needed to bleach his mind to rid of those images.

"Yes. I don't see what's so surprising about that. Isn't she dating Uncle Vincent?"

"Well yes their dating. So, I guess it doesn't come as a surprise but... anyway, let's get back on the topic of the magazines and...the..." Cloud stumbling over his words. Wishing a large hole would open up and swallow him whole. This whole conversation was weird and uncomfortable.

Denzel reluctantly finished, "Condoms."

Awkward silence followed after, lingering for a short moment, each lost in his own thoughts. Cloud exhaled, standing in silence wasn't getting them anywhere. Why were these kinds of conversations uncomfortable to talk about and left you feeling awkward. 'Well, this situation wasn't going to solve its self.' "Okay moving on. Why were you even in Yuffie's bedroom in the first place but most of all why did you take them?"

Denzel hesitated, fiddling with the headphone wires between his hands. "Tifa asked me yesterday to return a book to Yuffie's room after she almost tripped over it in the living-room...As I turned to leave her bedroom, I saw the box laying between the bed and side-table. I was curious, when I realized what they were; I decided to take a couple and show them to a friend who has a silly crush on Aunt Yuffie. I thought it would be funny and payback for the times my friend had embarrass me," Denzel confessed. 'Someone other than Vincent has a crush on the Yuffie.' Cloud shook his head, he'd use this information to tease her later.

"Okay besides the friend who has a crush. Does Yuffie know you've been in her room?" Cloud questioned.

Denzel let out a long sigh, shaking his head as he spoke, "No, I only took out two or three and replaced the box where I found them."

Cloud narrowed his eyes. "Your to give them back and you are not to ever go into her room without her permission. Do I make myself clear?"

Denzel nodded, "Crystal clear."

"Great," Cloud replied before Clearing his throat. "Um...you know about the birds and bees don't you?" Cloud asked, scratching behind his neck.

"You mean sex?" Denzel stated bluntly. "Don't worry I know all about it."

"How well?" Cloud raised an eyebrow.

"Don't worry; not that well," Denzel answered innocently. "Our health class teacher had us learn about the facts of life, the consequences of premarital sex a few months ago."

The blonde breathed out a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness. Make me a promise?"

"About what?"

"Sex! Wait until you're a lot older, like eighteen before engaging in that." Cloud lifted his eyes and looked to the boy in front of him. He wondered where had all the years went. It felt like it was only yesterday he brought Denzel here, to live with Tifa and himself. "Don't rush to grow up."

"I promise not to have sex until I am mature enough to handle the consequences, however, on the second request; I don't have much choice. Unless, I want to act like Yuffie." That got a chuckle out of them both. Cloud knew they shouldn't speak ill of Yuffie but that girl had a way of testing your patients. She had mellowed a great deal over the years but she still had her moments. "Oh, did Tifa tell you I was in a fight, I even managed to break the other boy's nose."

"Fight, yes..somebodies nose broken, no."

Denzel rolled his eyes. "Don't you want to know why I did it?" Denzel asked.

"Yes, that would be a good place to start."

"Told me I was a loser because my real parents left me." Denzel voiced shifting his gaze to the side. "It's not the first time he's done this."

"What's this boy's name?"

"Nick Brakemen." Denzel growled. "And he never gets in trouble for the crap he does because of who his dad is. You've heard of Antrin Corporation Limited, right?" Cloud nodded. "Well, his dad owns the company, and donates money to our school. So, in turn, the school looks the other way because they don't want to lose their support money." Denzel explained. "Anyway, Nick bullies a lot of the students because he knows he can get away with it. I know I shouldn't have hit him but I was sick and tired of being picked on." Denzel admitted not one bit ashamed. "I don't really regret what I did. I know I should but I can't find it in myself to regret what I did. The boy had it coming and I was the one to deliver it."

"I see." Cloud understood, hell he'd probably would have done the same thing at that age, he mentally admitted but Tifa would have his head if told Denzel that. So, he stood here, stuck being the mature adult. "You really shouldn't let other people's words affect you. I know it's hard but you have to become the bigger person. Fighting, can't always be clearly considered right or wrong. But for the most part it's wrong. You have a choice, do you want to fight to hurt someone, or cause trouble. Or are you wanting to fight to protect, defend or save something precious. Tifa and I and our friends have fought to save the world. You fought that boy just to hurt him. Do you understand what I'm getting at?"

Denzel sat for a moment then nodded. "I think so." 'Glad somebody does.' Cloud thought. "But Cloud you don't understand how hard it is to have other kids tease you because you're orphaned."

"Denzel, you might find this hard to believe but I was once your age." Cloud smirked, before turning serious once more. "It was just my mother and I because my father had died before I was born. So, I never knew him and I was often teased for not having a father...I got into fights, pushed around and in turn I pushed away what few friends I had; fear that they would betray m, tease me the same way as all the others." 'Which was just Tifa.' "Then I left to join soldier but you know who suffered the most...my mother. It broke her heart that she couldn't give me my father and she felt it was her fault that others teased her son and she blamed herself when I left to prove to everyone and myself that I didn't need anyone, that I was an adult. But in truth I was an idiot and I regret the pain I put my mother through. She was the most important woman besides Tifa that I let down. I was to stubborn to realized my mother did her best to raise me until it was too late. My mother died before I could say I was sorry and ask for her forgiveness. I don't want to see you to make the same mistakes, hurt those that are the most precious to your heart. Just don't do it again. Someday, you will look back and wish you could be a kid again. And the next time you have a problem, come to us. Were here to help you, when ever you need us. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Could you please, lay off the attitude and the back-talking?" Denzel nodded. "Good. I know Tifa won't admit it but you hurt her feelings today. You should apologize to her. She doesn't deserve to have you treated her with such disrespect." Could pointed out. "Oh as for your punishment, your grounded for the next two weeks. No computer, no TV, no Ipod." Denzel tried to discretely shove his Ipod under a pillow when he thought Cloud wasn't looking, "Hand over the Ipod," Denzel groaned, placing the device in Cloud's hand. "Also, there will be a list of chores on the refrigerator starting tomorrow morning. Do I make myself clear."

"Crystal." He replied.

"Is there anything else you like to talk about?" Asked Cloud.

"No."

"You sure."

Denzel nodded, swiping a brown lock of hair from his eyes. "Yea. if anything comes up, I'll let you know."

Cloud reached out and squeezed Denzel's shoulder. "Okay, I know you're a brave and smart kid but remember that Tifa and I as well as our friends; are there for you. If you need to talk about something, or need anything...anything at all. Just ask."

Denzel smiled, "Okay."

Cloud rested one hand on Denzel's head, gently ruffling the hair, "Well, my works done here." Denzel listened as the footsteps moved down the hallway. Denzel hoped, he'd grow-up to become at least half the man Cloud was.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reincarnation is the belief that when one dies, their soul is reborn in another body, much as the flame of a dying candle can serve to light the flame of another. Mystery notes, new enemies, and learning of past lives. 'Her plunge was quick and soundless, her splash unheard over the roar of ferocious waves,' V & Y must embrace their density or lose everything. VY & CT

Yuffie paced around the room nervously. Why was she so nervous all of a sudden? It wasn't like her to all fidgety. She began to tap her bare foot in the hopes that it would distract her even for a brief moment. She tapped only twice before her nerves got to her again. What if this didn't go well? She thought for the hundredth time.

A soft knock sounded at her door, snapping her out of her thoughts. A moment later, Tifa poked her head in. "I thought I'd check and see how you're doing."

Yuffie smiled. "I'm okay, just..."

Tifa smiled in understanding. "Nervous?"

Yuffie nodded. "Yeah, more than I've ever been in my life," she admitted.

Tifa smiled. "It's only natural," she told the tense ninja.

"Can you please, help me with my hair?" Yuffie asked half-pleading.

"I told you I would." She was happy for her two friends. Those two had been through so much pain, heartache, hardship and betrayal. The whole group had been at one time or another. For a long time, she'd secretly hoped that those two, her closest friends, would find the same kind of happiness she had found with Cloud. If anyone deserved happiness, it was those two; an ex-Turk and exiled-princess.

Sitting down, Yuffie sat quietly while Tifa brush her hair, pulling small sections from of each side of her head, clipping them into place.

"Finished," Tifa declared, "Go look in the mirror. Let me know if you like it."

"Okay. But first let me slip on my shoes. I want the see it all put together."

Yuffie balanced on one foot as she pulled a shoe on the other foot. Then, she appraised herself in the full-length mirror, her large brown eyes ticking over her features, "So Tifa how do I look?" Yuffie twirled, Tifa smiled at the little ninja.

"Marvelous Yuffie. You look just like a princess," she gazed in awe and gasped with amusement. "You are so beautiful! It's a shame you don't wear dresses more often! Guys would be crawling all over you to have such a beauty within their possession."

Yuffie faintly smiled. "You think so? I..." Yuffie trailed off, biting her lip nervously. "I actually like the feel of this dress!" Yuffie glanced over her shoulder. "Are you sure this dress looks good?"

"You look fine, Yuffie, stop fussing. The dress suits you and at least you look more like a girl than a boy for once."

"Hmph...Thanks a lot Tifa!" She replied sarcastically. "Do you love to torture me?"

"Sorry Yuffie," Raising her hands in a gesture of surrender, giggling. "You make excessively easy to tease you." That comment earned a look from Yuffie that would have withered anyone who didn't know her better.

Sighing, "Why do I feel like something is going wrong?" Worry laced in Yuffie's voice.

"Your just nervous. I was the same way on my first date. Relax, and enjoy yourself tonight."

"Yea, your probably right...just my nerves." Yuffie smiled a little as the butterflies flew about in her stomach. She was nervous; hadn't ever been this nervous before. Okay, that was a lie but could she really be blamed. She wanted to impress Vincent. Show him that she had indeed matured a great deal over the last few years. They had went almost two years without seeing and having little contact with each other then around three months ago he secured a bedroom here at Tifa's bar. What little she had found out from the others, Vincent had traveled, doing missionary work here and there. A few top-secret missions for WRO but that was extent of what she knew. She was sure Reeve, and more than likely Cloud knew more than they were letting on but couldn't prove it. The main source was even less likely to give the entire information, to her. She knew that he was the kind of person who kept personal things to himself and that part of him was unlikely to ever change. But that didn't mean she wouldn't try.

"Stopping worrying. You look really gorgeous in that and your finally going on a date with a handsome man. Vincent won't let this date be anything but perfect."

"Your right," Yuffie stated, looking at the bedside clock. " I guess I better get myself down there."

Tifa hugged her. Stepping back Tifa couldn't help feeling like a mother watching a daughter going out on their first date. Yuffie really was beautiful and Vincent was lucky to have a woman like the ninja.

Yuffie reached for a bottle on the vanity, sprayed a mist of perfume on herself. Placing it back, she took in a deep breath before she turned to back to Tifa. "Wish me luck," Yuffie asked.

"Good luck..." Tifa giggled. "Well, go on. I'm going to check on the kids."

OoOoOoOoOoO

Glancing up, his eyes were graced by her presence; her slender form making its way slowly across the room. He couldn't form words, could only stare at her. Taking in the form-fitting black dress with a plunging cut into the back of it, not wide enough that it'd be considered indecent, but wide enough to show some serious skin. And it showed off the well-toned planes of her back and defined shoulder blades and sharp tan legs. The black silk dress suspended itself around her petite hips the silky material displaying her feminine curves. He thought Yuffie looked stunning and enchanting.

"Miss. Kisaragi, you look angelic," he complimented, gazing down at her.

Vincent's eyes ignited Yuffie as they traveled from her head to toe and back again. "Why, thank you, Mr. Valentine." Vincent was dress in a more refined version of his normal clothes. His pants were a much nicer black than his usual leather, buckled ones, his shirt; though plain and red, were pressed and clean. He even had done away with those ugly metal boots, replacing them for a nice pair simple black slip-on men's dress shoes. Her gaze stopped on his left arm, surprised that he had removed his metal claw; she had only been lucky to have seen it removed once before and that was by accident. Lifting her head, she smiled, he'd even brushed his disorderly hair and tied back at the narrow connector of his neck. Yuffie thought, he looked rather handsome. "And you don't look that bad yourself."

"Thank you, my lady. Shall we be off?" he asked, motioning toward the door.

"Let's go," she smiled, taking his hand and heading out.

Yuffie begged Vincent to tell her where they were going. "So, where are we going, Vinnie?" Yuffie asked.

Vincent smiled at his love's unending pleas. It was rather delightful to keep her in suspense, but her persuasive smile almost made him concede. "Let's just say it would be ruined if you knew. Trust me on this, Yuffie, you will enjoy what I have in mind."

"Oh come on. Tell me." Yuffie asked, slightly tugging on his shirt sleeve.

"No."

Yuffie pouted. "Your no fun."

He briefly paused. "I don't do fun." he deadpanned.

"Whatever, vamp-boy," an unladylike snort was heard. "You are a complete idiot sometimes, do you know that? You know patience is not one of my virtues." She shot back with mocking pride.

"I'm still not telling where we're going." Amusement ringing in his voice. His whole appearance was almost smirking and how much it annoyed her.

"Fine." Yuffie pouted.

Soon, they arrived at the new restaurant, Bel Ami, a quite charming place to spark sweet romance. Recently opened up in the busy center of a thriving city. Vincent had read reviews in the newspaper, claiming this the perfect place to take a date.

Vincent opened up the crystal glass door and held it for Yuffie to step through first; like a gentleman should for a lady. He always displayed proper manners. It was how his mother had taught him as a boy. Later reinforced as a Turk.

"Can I help you, sir?" The podium employee asked.

"Hello, reservations under Valentine." Vincent replied.

"Yes sir, right this way." The podium employee replied, suggesting with a wave of his hand to follow him. The restaurant appeared crowded, all around them were the hushed conversations of young couples out on dates, so it was with great care that Vincent escorted Yuffie to their table, arm in arm, as they followed the waiter's lead. Although they were in a secure environment, his instinct to protect her always seemed to override his ability to relax. It was better to always be safe than sorry, after all... and he felt naked without his cloak.

They crossed the room, passing elegant couples dressed to the nines as light classical music played in the background. The soft, warm, atmosphere elegantly lighted by large crystal chandeliers, which sparkled and glistened. The waiter led them to a table closest to a large stone fire-place and a few tables away from the windows, overlooking the street that lead to the city botanical gardens, setting the mood with chandler lights slightly dim.

Standing beside a quaint corner table for two, Yuffie removed her jacket with Vincent's aid. He pulled out a chair for her, sliding it in as she sat down.

Vincent sat in the chair directly across from Yuffie, a passing waiter noticed the odd couple but he was never one to question ones taste in love. Love had a habit of bringing unlikely people together. (Yuffie and Vincent were great examples of that.) It was the one ideal place for couples to eat together in town; it had everything favorable that would make any love-struck, infatuated fool want to spend time with their love in such an upscale establishment. It was romantic, with the lights dimmed, candles; pale flickers of hope on the table tops. On each table there was also a vase with various colored roses; usually red and pink, sometimes the scattered creamy white, and there was crisply folded linen napkins on the table mats.

Vincent picked up a menu and began to look what restaurant had to offer. "These sounds exquisite and appetizing," He commented casually, eyes on menu while Yuffie starred out the window, observing the street and the interactions of passer-byes, rushing to and from something in their lives. She wondered how many of them were alone, no family or friends. Everyone should have that one special someone to share their lives with. Maybe, with Vincent at her side, things would work out just fine. But she couldn't shake this fear that something bad, something that was going to set to change how they all viewed the world. She felt deep within, those notes meant trouble, big trouble. She wondered if they were ready to face this unknown force. Of course, she still had to let them know of the notes and probably have to listen to a lecture, reprimand her for not saying anything from the beginning. She knew they'd be right; she thought she could handle it but she realized she was way over her head.

"May I take your order, sir?" The waiter asked, readying his pen and notebook.

"Yes, I'd like the Clam Chowder Soup, a steak; cooked well-done and your finest bottle of red wine." Vincent replied. The waiter wrote it all down then turned to the young woman.

Yuffie watched as a man across the street say something to his lady friend. What ever it was; it made the lady smack him then stormed off; leaving him standing on the sidewalk. Yuffie silently chuckled.

She remembered of a quote she recently read somewhere, 'The wickedness of man won't ever let us rest,' it was fitting how much truth one sentence could hold. It often seemed that as soon as they relaxed, enjoying some peace in their lives. Someone, somewhere thought that wasn't right, so they plot to destroy the world.

"And you ma'am?" The waiter asked, politely waiting to write it down.

"Yuffie?" That snapped her out of her thoughts and she moved her gaze back to Vincent, noticing that the waiter had arrived.

"Hello, mademoiselle, what will you be having for dinner tonight?" Their waiter questioned again.

"Vinnie, what are you having?"

"The Clam Chowder Soup, steak and red wine."

"Okay," she said, reading over the menu. "I'll have the sushi sampler, seasoned salad and red wine as well."

"I'll be back shortly with your meal. Please enjoy yourselves." The waiter stated with a polite nod as he took their menus and left them alone again, heading for the kitchen.

Yuffie thought this would be a good time to get Vincent out on the dance floor.

"I want to dance, Vinnie."

"No...Can you even dance?" Vincent asked, slightly amused.

"Why not? And Vincent Valentine, How dare you ask me that, I could dance circles around you! I have you know!"

"Yuffie, it's been far too long since I've danced."

"You don't say." She said sarcastically. Laughing when he slightly glared, amusement resting in them.

"Yuffie, you'd more than likely step on my feet or I might yours."

"Bite me, Vincent!" She snorted from his subtle cynicism. "As far as I know, you might be one of those damn dark chocolate covered marshmallows I like so much...hard and bitter on the outside...but all fluff and sugary on the inside..."

"What? Marshmallow?" Vincent asked, clearly bewildered and dumbfounded.

Yuffie rolled her eyes." Come on, get back into the land of the living. I only ask for one dance. Please, I'll love you forever." Yuffie tried putting on her best sad puppy-dog face on.

"Fine." He murmured. 'Why, does it seem I always give in to her?'

"Hooray! I knew you loved me!"

Yuffie wasted no time, pulling Vincent to the dance floor. Not giving him room to back out, she was going to make this a date to remember. That was her goal even if it was the last thing she ever did.

Vincent pulled her into a close dance position in one swift move surprising Yuffie. Taking her hand, he placed it on his shoulder. She couldn't help blushing as she felt her hand make contact. He then placed one arm tentatively on her waist, causing her to blush even more. She placed her other hand on his other shoulder. Normally Vincent would have been very uncomfortable with the contact, but it just didn't seem to no longer matter so much. A waltz began to slowly play. Vincent knew every dance step, being an ex-Turk he was an excellent dancer, he'd only danced a few times in his life and it had been so long since he'd last danced with a woman. Leaning down, he placed a soft kiss on her forehead, focusing his attention on Yuffie. She was beautiful. The way the lighting shone on her and the way her hair framed her face, made her look mature but innocent at the same time.

Yuffie felt as if she was swept off her feet. Almost breathless, but for a moment, of course. She looked up at his deep crimson eyes as they looked at her. He was handsome...no drop dead gorgeous was more like it.

When the next song started to play, it was the perfect song for them, Yuffie thought. It was one of her favorites. She softly sang along. These words told exactly how she felt and she wanted Vincent to understand. He was it for her, no other man would touch her heart, as his did.

Heart beats fast

Colors and promises

How to be brave

How can I love when I'm afraid

To fall

But watching you stand alone

All of my doubt

Suddenly goes away somehow

One step closer

They danced closely together, taking pleasure into the company of each other.

I have died everyday

waiting for you

Darlin' don't be afraid

I have loved you for a

Thousand years

I'll love you for a

Thousand more

Time stands still

beauty in all she is

I will be brave

I will not let anything

Take away

What's standing in front of me

Every breath,

Every hour has come to this

One step closer

Tenderly they swayed to every beat and once in a while Vincent would pick up the pace, then back to the slow dancing.

I have died everyday

Waiting for you

Darlin' don't be afraid

I have loved you for a

Thousand years

I'll love you for a

Thousand more

And all along I believed

I would find you

Time has brought

Your heart to me

I have loved you for a

Thousand years

I'll love you for a

Thousand more

There were a fair share of eyes on the pair dancing but they never noticed. In her happiness Yuffie's foot slightly misplaced in position but before she fell Vincent smoothly grabbed a hold of her. He made it look like they meant to do it, letting her fall back before catching, and pulling her up. Yuffie was blushing at her unexpected clumsiness.

One step closer

One step closer

I have died everyday

Waiting for you

Darlin' don't be afraid,

I have loved you for a

Thousand years

I'll love you for a

Thousand more

They kept rocking to the rhythm of the music. Yuffie placed her head under her lover's chin. It may have been a couple of minutes or seconds but she never wanted it to end.

And all along I believed

I would find you

Time has brought

Your heart to me

I have loved you for a

Thousand years

I'll love you for a

Thousand more

The song ended, the two sat down at their table just as the waiter arrived with the meal.

Their food was carefully placed on the table and red wine poured in each crystal glass.

"Please enjoy your meal." Vincent thanked the man, the waiter nodded then left.

Vincent sat back in the lacy trimmed chair and waited for her to begin eating. A bottle of wine sat in his path of vision, between the gorgeous glass vase and slowly melting, glimmering candle. The color of the fire danced on the glass surface of the alcohol bottle, making it shimmer delicately. Yuffie took a sip of her red wine, and took a bite of her salad. They enjoyed a simple conversation, Yuffie did most of the talking but she didn't mind; the fact he was talking at all was a big change. Perhaps it was the wine, or the soothing atmosphere, but the 'date' was going far better than she had ever expected. A part of her had worried that this date would inevitably turn out being the worst idea in the history of ideas. As she evaluated it, everything was going very well.

Looking across the small table at his eating companion, he quirked an eyebrow as Yuffie licked her fork clean. She was quite involved in her chocolate cheesecake and didn't even seem to notice the happenings all around her.

Daintily, she speared the remaining piece of cake before popping it in her mouth. Like its predecessors the mouthful of cake seemed to throw her into ecstasy. She hummed like an engine and even rubbed her back against the chair a few times. She had her eyes closed, and looked like she was in Heaven.

'Right now, I wish was that cheesecake,' he snorted to himself. 'Life can be cruel,' he mused, as he sipped at his glass of wine.

When they finished with their dinner, Vincent paid the check. He led her out to the city's center, where a large glass cover dome held several flower gardens. Even in the mid-winter months the gardens were well maintained, warm and beautiful. It was a lovely place to take a stroll through, dozens of colored flowers out lined the paths on both sides, a large white marble water fountain stood tall in the middle of the heavenly scented garden. In the middle of this fountain had two angels back to back with their heads bowed and their hands praying. This place could have mistaken for the garden of Eden. (If you don't know about Eden, it's where God made Adam and Eve in the Bible before they were cast out.)

Yuffie sat on the park bench, turning gaze up at the stars, watching them glitter in the black sky. They looked like tiny diamonds scattered on jewelers velvet. 'Wow they look beautiful!... and the moon its full tonight. So, pretty and bright!' This was one of her little pleasures. Even when she was back in her old home in Wutai, she loved to do this. She enjoyed making patterns in the sky. Not the usual constellations but other, more fanciful things. It was just like the connect-the-dot games, she used to do when she was a kid. At home the stars were cold and distant, always out of reach. But here it was different. Here it seemed like you could reach out and touch them.

Sometimes while at home, her mother would join her on the roof of the pagoda. She had told Yuffie that she must have inherited her love of the stars from her. Yuffie's mother told her that she used to do the same thing when she was Yuffie's age with her very own mother. That made Yuffie feel more connected to her mother, who had been gone for so long.

Yuffie remembers that on one of those nights they had seen a shooting star and her mother had told her to make a wish. Her mother words always came to her on nights like this.

'When you see a falling star, wish on it immediately Yuffie. It is rushing off to grant someones secret desire. Maybe even yours, if you are quick enough.' Her mother had smiled and ruffled her hair. Ever since that night, she never failed to make a wish if she saw one. Not that any of those wishes had come true, but it was a hard habit to break.

Vincent put his arm around her shoulder, and pulled her close. "Have you ever seen a falling star?" Yuffie asked.

Vincent glanced curiously at the girl next to him, staring at the starry sky. "No, I haven't," he answered simply, returning his gaze back to the heavens. A small smile graced the brunettes lips.

"If you ever do, make a wish quickly and your hearts desire will come true. My mother used to tell me that."

"I'll remember that."

"I love the stars, I could look at them all night. Since the war, I like to imagine that they are souls of our dearly departed that watch over us. It brings me some peace and tranquilly in my life. What about you?"

"I never thought on it. But I like your view."

Yuffie let her head fall to Vincent's shoulder taking in the scene before her. Vincent looked down at his girl taking in her beauty. Her eyes reflected the colors of the sky, her face lit by the hues. He smiled, a true smile. At this moment he was almost content. They only thing that would make it better would be if they could freeze this moment.

"Yuffie, your more beautiful than all the stars combined. Don't ever let anybody tell you different."

"Vincent, you're charming when you wanna be." She nodded, captivated in charming content of the atmosphere.

The gunslinger moved his hand and tilted Yuffie's face up, looking deep into her eyes and letting his thumb run over the soft skin of her lips then slowly trailing lightly over her cheek. Chestnut brown met crimson in silent confirmation. Vincent leaned closer to her face-almost touching her lips with his. His serious expression shifted to one of visible longing. Freeing his unruly hair from its banded prison, he eyed her once more, the loose ebon tendrils enclosing their faces. He gazed into her shimmering warm eyes, seeing the silent pleading within them. She wanted this too. As she gazed up into his crimson gaze, she knew right then with no doubt that she didn't want to be anywhere else but here in his presence; she slipped her arms around his shoulders, bring herself closer to his body.

Suddenly Yuffie felt Vincent Valentine's lips pressing against hers. She supposed it was a chaste kiss by many standards, but to Yuffie it was a miracle and a wonder.

He wasn't sure how to deal with these emotions, he'd been running from them for so long, but he kissed her back with as much fervor Her body felt jolted by a thousand bolts of electricity. Then slowly Vincent pulled back from the kiss. Slowly his arms loosened from around her, his hand slid back down her leg making her senses tingle, then he stepped back. She blushed profusely. His eyes meet hers, she saw that it was clearly a moving experience for him, as well and she felt her mouth pulling into a smile of its own accord. She was pretty sure she'd never seen him look that happy, his normally set jaw and piercing eyes were soft and relaxed.

"Vincent Valentine," she whispered, hugging him tightly around the waist. "You are an incredible man."

"Incredibly lucky," he replied, before he bent down and kissed her so thoroughly that there was no more room for doubt in either of their minds that both of them were lucky to have each other. Yuffie's eyes slowly grew heavy and finally shut as she felt her body relax under his kiss. She felt Vincent's hands come up and hold her cheeks, one metal, the other flesh, then he slowly broke free from her. He smiled a little and shook his head. His breathing was erratic, his lips were slightly parted. She watched him draw several breaths. Felt the effort it cost him to release her.

Rising, he extended his hand. "We should head back, it's getting rather late." She felt her hair sway in the wind, as the gust got a bit stronger. "We wouldn't want you to catch a cold." Yuffie smiled at him and nodded.

Hand in hand, they walked out on to the open street and headed back to Seventh Heaven.

They stopped in front of Yuffie's bedroom door. Yuffie opened the door, turning back around when Vincent spoke. "Thank you for accompanying me tonight. It's been so long since I'd been on a date... I hope it was to your liking." He uttered gently.

Yuffie nodded shyly. "I had a really great time tonight. You were the perfect gentlemen and you made me feel special. The perfect date. Thank you." He cracked a sincere smile at her, and she smiled back, just enjoying the moment.

"I'm delighted to hear that." He grasped her slender wrist and tugged on her. Pulling her fully into his embrace and gently brushing his lips to hers. Yuffie's eyes widened in surprise before they finally fell and her arms came up around his neck. As he relinquished his hold on her lips, Vincent gasped for breath, inhaling the slight scent of cherry blossoms. Placing his forehead against hers, she opened her eyes to meet Vincent's intense gaze, she saw love reflecting in its truest form through his deep crimson eyes before closing her own again and resting her cheek against Vincent's chest. His fingers moved gently through the back of her hair, as if acquainting himself with its softness, leaving her scalp tingling from his touch.

A yawn slipped out, "I..I guess I should get to bed." stuttered Yuffie, stepping backwards through the doorway. "Goodnight." She smiled up at him, closing the door.

She then leaned against the door, feeling giddy and trying to get control over her heartbeat. Sliding her back down against the door until her bottom hit the floor, she couldn't stop smiling. 'That kiss was sweet. I love him..I really do love him.' With a shake of her head, she stood up, flicked the lights off and made her way to the bed.

Yuffie was having a hard time falling to sleep, there were so many things on her mind. She pulled the covers up tight around her neck. Despite adding another layer of clothing, shivers still racked her body. Was the weather causing her chills? Or could it be the fear of who it is leaving those notes? Yuffie wondered how they were able to get past anyone upstairs without someone discovering them. The more she thought about it, the more she worried, if they were able to get past Vincent, then they would have to pretty smart or stupidly lucky. Even with her ninja skills she found it difficult at times to sneak around Vincent. Okay, she was never able to pull a fast one on Vinnie but that didn't stop her from trying.

Yawning, she closed her eyes and finally drifted to sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reincarnation is the belief that when one dies, their soul is reborn in another body, much as the flame of a dying candle can serve to light the flame of another. Mystery notes, new enemies, and learning of past lives. 'Her plunge was quick and soundless, her splash unheard over the roar of ferocious waves,' V & Y must embrace their density or lose everything. VY & CT

Thick rays of sunlight cast their blinding warmth on the sleeping form of a girl. She lazily turned over in her bed, causing her eyes to come into direct contact of the sunlight. It inspired them to open, and bring her into the waking world. She yawned as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. The day couldn't be more perfect. Birds happily flew about, people instead of driving walked among the streets, children played while old folks talked about the younger years. Yup today was definitely starting out perfect.

She climbed from her bed, scrambling through her dresser drawers, pulling out shirts, jeans, socks, undergarments, as many things as she needed. With heavy steps, she sidled over to her door and observed her appearance in the full-length mirror that hung upon it. She wore a white tank top and plaid flannel pants; rumpled and disorderly. Then exited her room and used the toiletries. She fiddled with the antenna on the radio, that sat upon a shelf that Cloud had built next to the shower. She grinned as one of her favourite songs sounded.

Stripping out of her clothing, Yuffie tossed them into the corner. Reaching into the shower she turned the knobs, adjusting the water temperature. Stepping in, the hot water ran through her dark brown hair. She sighed, steam rising everywhere. Maybe the water was too hot, she realized, her skin turning red, but it made her feel good. She had never felt this happy except when her mother had been alive. Well, she did feel the same happiness when she was with Vincent, she mused. Rinsing out the cherry blossom scented shampoo, she loudly hummed with the radio.

Reaching down, she turned off the water. Stepping out, she took a glimpse in the mirror smiling at what she saw because by god she was happy. Moving away, she proceeded to dress in her simple clothes. Before following her nose to the pancakes being made downstairs.

"Good morning Yuffie. Breakfast is almost done." Tifa lightly announced, flipping pancakes, "Did you sleep well?"

Yuffie sat down at the kitchen table and laid her head on her arms, beginning to feel quite hungry. "Very well, slept better than I have in a long time."

"Good. Now tell me, how was your date with Vincent? I heard you two come in late." Yuffie's head shot up and you could see stars in her eyes.

"Perfect." Yuffie replied dreamy.

Tifa covered her mouth with her hand, trying to hold back laughter and shook her head but couldn't contain her snickering. Yuffie blushed; the love she felt for Vincent shined bright and transparent for the world to see.

"Shut up...I'm sure you were the same way after your first date with Cloudy boy."

"Your right." Tifa laughed. "Are you hungry?" She asked, flipping the last pancake.

Yuffie nodded, eyeing the pancakes longingly. She smiled and sat there patiently,.

Tifa smiled and plopped two on her plate, handing them to Yuffie. "Eat up then." She placed two on her own plate and set the rest in the middle of the table. "So, are you going to tell me details of your date? A girl needs her daily gossip."

"Oh! Of course, the date was great. Vincent was the perfect gentleman. He took me to that high-class restaurant, Bel Ami, that recently opened up; you really should have Cloud take you there. It's beautiful and romantic. I even got Vinnie to dance and he really isn't that bad either," Yuffie took another bite before continuing, "After dinner, we went to the flower gardens, sat watching the stars and then we came back here."

Tifa blinked. "That's it? I would have thought you'd try to get more out of it. Like a kiss."

Yuffie slapped her forehead "Well, if you must know he did kiss me before we parted for bed." Yuffie's thoughts went back to last nights date. A chill of excitement ran through her.

Slowly the food started to disappear until Yuffie could no longer to eat anymore. The conversation kept flowing though. 'Those notes..who could it be...and why me...'

Hearing a sudden snap, she focused again, and found herself staring cross-eyed at fingers in front of her face. Following the arm, she found herself looking up at a smiling Tifa.

"What...?" Yuffie asked, confused. Tifa laughed.

"Wow, you were really out there for a sec," Tifa stated. "So, how was wonderland Yuffie?" Tifa asked the now confused Yuffie.

"What do you mean, how was wonderland?" Yuffie replied, puzzled.

"Well, I was trying to tell you something but you didn't respond to me. when I looked at your face I saw it was blank, like you were staring off into space. So, I figured you were in wonderland or something. Apparently you flew back here to Gaia." Tifa chuckled.

"Ha ha, it was so funny, I forgot to laugh. Anyway, you had your laugh for the day. What did you want to tell me?" she questioned.

"I wanted to tell you, I hope everything works out for the you two. Both of you deserve some happiness for a change."

"Thanks Tifa, that means a lot coming from you. I just hope the others feel the same way, when they find out Vinnie and I are together."

"Yuffie..Don't worry. It will be fine. Trust me."

"I sure hope your right." Yuffie stood, placing her plate and fork in dishwasher.

Footsteps, traveled from upstairs."I am, now go on." Tifa spoke just as Marlene and Denzel rushed in, quickly loading their plates with food. Yuffie giggled and Tifa smiled. If people seen the way those kids eat, they'd think they were never fed. "I may need your help later, Yuffie."

Yuffie grinned, saluting Tifa. "Aye, aye captain!" Tifa shook her head smiling, Yuffie laughed and went back upstairs.

OoOoOoOoO

The first thing that struck her attention, there again, perched casually on her pillow, was a note. Who ever it was doing this was good at not being caught. One difference this time was they had left a cherry bloom and single white rose, which was odd to see this time of year.

Curiously, she approached them and picked up the note that was next to the flowers. She read the note to silently herself.

My dear beloved Princess,

The blooming season of cherry blossoms are brief, resulting in instant beauty and immediate death of the flower.

They, therefore, serve as reminders of humanity and mortality since, like cherry blossoms, a human being's life can end at any given moment.

The human condition is epitomized through the cherry blossom, alerting people that life is too short to waste away and that people should live life to the fullest.

Purity of a white Rose is a symbol of remembrance, the white rose represents heavenliness and is an expression of spiritual love and respect.

Millions of spiritual creatures walk the earth. Unseen, both when we wake, and when we sleep.

(When the gods discovered the union between the angel and human man, they stripped the angel of her white heavenly wings. While the gods condemned the beautiful enchanting angel to serve the rest of her life on Gaia; as a mortal human.)

My darling Princess, it is with a heavy heart that I prepare for our union in the next world.

Her mind was racing and she felt her breath catch in her throat. "Oh my God," Yuffie slowly breathed out, backing away from the bed with her heart hammering. 'She was angry and terrified. 'When the gods discovered the union between the angel and man, they stripped the angel of her white heavenly wings. While the gods condemned the beautiful enchanting angel to to serve the rest of her life on Gaia; as a mortal human.' "Where have I heard that?" Yuffie muttered, shoving the note with all the others. "I can't keep this to myself. " 'I wish you were her mother. Something tells me our family is the reason of all this mess.'

Yuffie walked over to her door, sticking her head out, taking in a deep breath. "TIFA ! I NEED TO TALK TO YOU NOW!"

Tifa rushed right in, "What do you need, Yuffie?" The Shinobi ninja looked away, turning to look at her trembling hands in her lap.

She could feel Tifa staring at her. "There is something I need to show you." Yuffie took out all the notes, handing them to Tifa.

Reading them over, Tifa's hand flew to her mouth to cover it while she let out a gasp.  
Looking up, Tifa asked in disbelief. "You have no idea who it might be?"

Yuffie shook her head, "Not a clue. I started receiving them back the beginning of this month, today they even left a cherry blossom and a white rose. They don't even bloom this time of year. They have left these notes after I'm gone in the mornings and several times the window has been left opened." Tifa looked at Yuffie expectantly, waiting for her to continue. "To be honest, I'm getting a little freak out. At first I hoped it was Vincent but this isn't something Vinnie would do. To be honest I can't think of anyone else that would do something like this. Also, the line about the angel, I've heard it somewhere. When I first read the note, my first thought was my mother but that seems odd, nevertheless I believe it might be a part of a story that is from my families history. What do you think?"

"While I don't much of anything about Wutai history, you just might be right but what I want to know is why did you wait this long to say anything? "

Letting out a shaky breath, Yuffie answered. "I don't know... I mean... I felt flattered at first but then they turned creepy. And that line, well the note besides the rest; have me on edge."

"Yuffie, this is serious, we need to tell the others," she stated eventually. "Who knows what this person is planning or how far they are willing to go, to achieve their goal? Which is you."

Rubbing the bridge of her nose, Yuffie nodded her head. "Yea, I know this...I thought I could handle this on my own...I didn't want to worry anyone with my problems, when you all have your own."

"Yuffie, we may have our own problems but we'll all be there for you. We wouldn't want to see you get hurt...You'd be there if the roles were reversed, wouldn't you?"

"Well, yea. I'm not that worried; I'll get hurt but.." Despite what she told Tifa, she was afraid. Not for herself, exactly, but afraid all the same. She didn't want to endanger her friends or most of all, Vincent.

"No buts..You are our friend, we...I wouldn't want something bad to happen to you...Yuffie, this last note pretty much talks about death. That has me concerned."

"I do see your point Tifa. I just don't want any of you to get hurt because of me."

"We won't," Tifa said. "Now, come down stairs and you can help me out. Barret's stopping by later, so he'll be staying..well I'm not sure how long. Nevertheless, Marlene will sure be thrilled, though."

"Okay I'll help. I need a distraction.." her voice cracked, and she put her hand to her mouth to try stop herself from sobbing; tears fell hard and fast from her eyes. She'd been hiding in denial; she was a ninja, ninja's were suppose to get scared. Scared got you killed. But you can't defeat an enemy when you have no clue who the individual is.

Tifa pulled Yuffie into a tight embrace. "Shhh…sweetie," She soothed, rubbing her back. "It's okay if you're afraid. I promise we will do everything to keep you safe." Tifa still looking bewildered, and Yuffie knew why; Tifa had never seen her lose control like this.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Yuffie was just finishing with the dishes, and trying desperately to think of something to do next, when there came a knock at the door."Hey, unlock the door, its freezing."

Her heart skipped a beat, Barret's booming voice came muffled from behind the door, but she composed herself. "Just a minute," Yuffie yelled, "Tifa, I'll get the door." She called out, loud enough for Tifa to hear her.

"Okay." Tifa yelled back.

Yuffie unlocked the door only to have Barret hit her with it.

"OWWW! What the hell?"

Barret walked past her into the bar's kitchen. "Oh Sorry brat, didn't see you there."

Yuffie placed her hands on her hips and glared at him. "Yea right," Yuffie mumbled. "Likely story, marshmallow." Yuffie shut the door while he was hanging up his jacket and a moment later Tifa walked in.

"Hello, Barret, how are you?" Tifa asked, while Yuffie took out ingredients from the refrigerator, to make herself a sandwich.

Yuffie pulled out the chair and sat down. She bit into her sandwich, flipping through the channels on the mini television. Stopping on Wheel-Of-Fortune, she set the control down and looked up at the puzzle. Her eyebrows furrowed. "Little Red Riding Hood, you idiot. Who wouldn't know that?" Yuffie shouted at the television before taking another bite of her sandwich.

Tifa and Barret ignored her, continuing their conversation. "Just fine, we're building a new mine. Soon we'll have more jobs to offer. Is Marlene here?"

"No, she left for school half an hour ago...There's fresh coffee if you want some." Tifa offered, sitting down at the kitchen table with her own cup of steaming hot coffee.

"Thanks." He poured himself some coffee, then sat down in the chair next to Yuffie, leaned over, and grabbed her sandwich.

"Hey!" Yuffie exclaimed, trying to snatch it back, but he pulled his arm out of her reach before taking a bite. She threw him a disgusted look, Tifa chuckled before sipping on her coffee.  
"Do you always eat after other people?" Yuffie exclaimed. Barret smirked.

"Nah. But you're like a little sis, so you're ok," Barret said, taking another bite. Yuffie blinked, stunned at his sudden wording. Yuffie gave up, raising from her seat, to fix herself another. This time guarding her food from sandwich thieves, like a starving dog would with a meat-bone.

They sat around the kitchen table, conversation flowing around. "Hey Tifa, do you have a room for me to stay in while I'm here?" Barret inquired.

Lost in thought, Yuffie ran her hands through her hair while staring down at her cup of coffee. She was having an inner turmoil. 'Just when I deem life is great...BAM...Someone reminds me life is a bitch...Only thing left is to kick ass then die. Man, my thoughts are depressing. What I need to do, is find this person and give them a taste of 'Yuffie bad-ass.'

"You can use Yuffie's room."

Sudden jerk of her head. "Hey, that's my room...No way in hell I'm sharing my room, besides there is only one bed in there."

"Yuffie calm down, you'll sleep in Vincent's room."

"Why?" Yuffie questioned. "Are you even sure Vinnie won't mind? We wouldn't want to rush things, then later regret it." Yuffie explained to Tifa, reaching across the table to grab at a bread roll while shaking her head and mumbling to herself. Barret furrowed his eyebrows and looked at back and forth at the girls. Confused, he felt that he was missing a big piece of information, that apparently involved the gunslinger and ninja brat.

"Yes, I'm sure besides it's my bar, so my rules. I won't let you argue your way out this, And you know the reason about why, Yuffie. Whom ever sent those notes, means to cause harm." Commented Tifa.

Yuffie growled in frustration. "Okay, I get it. No need to bite my head off." Yuffie replied, tapping her fingers against the tabletop.

"Well, for your sake I hope you do. Besides you and Vincent are dating. So I don't see how sharing a room with him would be a big deal." Tifa stated matter-of-fact.

Barret's eyes traveled around the table and he shook his head,"What?" Crinkling his eyebrows and scratching the back of his head, he thought about this for a moment. 'Vincent...Yuffie...dating?...' "Let me get this straight, the brat is dating Vamp?" He asked in disbelief.

"Idiot," Yuffie hissed under her breath, narrowing her eyes into dangerous slits as she glared daggers at the man in front of her, muttering a few things like "baka" and "moron".

"Yes, they're dating." Tifa announced. "I'm happy for them. Besides they make a cute couple."

Holding the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger. "Damn, what's this world coming to." He replied, sarcasm could definitely be deciphered in that sentence. Listening to them, he could feel the beginning of a headache.

Not realizing he spoke it out loud until Yuffie protested. "Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" She couldn't understand what his problem was. What was so bad about her dating Vincent. She could have done a lot worse, like date Reno for one. Now that would have been a bad choice.

He held up his hand and gun arm and shrugged. "What ever you want it to mean, brat," Barret chuckled. "Our little ninja is..." putting his hand on her shoulder.

Yuffie looked at the hand resting on her shoulder in a comforting way, but she wanted none of it.

"...finally growing up." Tifa finished, as Yuffie jerked away from Barret's hand.

Yuffie couldn't fight the blush that crept up her necks and covered her face in a vibrant shade of red. Crossing her arms over her chest, the ninja quirked an eyebrow and glared at them both.

"Shut up you two." The ninja exclaimed loudly. "Teasing is rude, you know." She dropped her head and began to beat it upon the table. She stopped her self-abuse when her head started to ache.

"Who would have guessed, Vincent could stand her presence long enough to fall in love with her? He's quite and she's loud."

"Well, there is the old saying, 'opposites attract.'"

"You do know I can hear you?" Both laughed. When Tifa caught her breath, her expression turned serious .

"We have a serious matter happening, Barret. Someone has gotten upstairs more than once, without any of us realizing. Their leaving Yuffie notes...letters, what ever you want to call them. I'm concerned..."

"Oh..um..I'd really love to stay and listen to this oh so...interesting..er-conversation, but I gotta go!" Yuffie lied, dropping her feet back to the floor and rose to her feet, taking a deep breath to steady her nerves as she did so, bolting out of the kitchen.

Tifa shook her head, then started explaining to Barret in detail about the notes Yuffie had received. They had no clues who was leaving them."Barret, Yuffie won't out right admit it, but she'd scared. Honestly, so am I. Who ever this is, knows how to get around even Vincent. Now that's saying something. Vincent has agreed to take time off work, so to keep a closer eye on her. While Yuffie works the bar, I'm going to move her stuff over to his room." Barret agreed that it would be for the best for Yuffie as well as safer if she stayed in Vincent's room. Who ever they were, it more than likely would lead to trouble if they weren't careful.

OoOoOoOoO

Later on in the afternoon, Yuffie was serving drinks, getting her ass groped a few times. That was until Vincent came in from work. Throwing a few into the streets. Yuffie was speechless but in pressed at the same time. Tifa on the other hand was a mix bag.

The bar, occupied by a few old geezers playing poker at one table, while a few sat at the bar, clearly getting wasted, one other table occupied beside the window, a drunk man empty his shot glass.

"What can I get for you?" Yuffie stopped and asked, smiling pleasantly, while holding her serving tray.

"Make a white-trash; lady! And make it fast!"

"Yes sir!" Yuffie answered, feeling a pang of irritation. She had no problem helping Tifa out; but these people were irritating beyond belief. Didn't they have anything better to do than get piss-ass drunk.

"Hey, Tif. I need a white-trash for old man Gussie."

Tifa grabbed some dark beer and started preparing the mix.

"Hey sweetie! Can you get me a beer? Keystone!" A man exclaimed, sitting at the bar and smiling, revealing a chipped tooth and had to look away. It took a lot to keep herself from cringing as she put on a fake smile.

"Coming right up," Tifa stated, leaning down and opening a small fridge under the bar. She grabbed the slightly long, blue and silver can and set it on the bar in front of him.

"Thank ya hun," he drawled out, his eyes rolling over her body. She shivered, disgusted.

"Uh… yeah," Tifa stated before walking to the other side of the bar. That was one disadvantage about owning a bar. You had to deal with that all the time. "Damn drunk creep," Tifa stated, grabbing a rag and wiping the bar off. Her hand stopped when she heard someone chuckling in front of her.

Getting a pack of cigarettes out of his back pocket, Cid laughed. "Having fun?" Placing a cigarette in his mouth. She watched as he lit the cigarette, placing it between his lips.

"No...What are you doing here, anyway?" Tifa asked, voicing her thoughts. Cid sat down, lightly twirling in the seat.

"Do I need permission to come in here?" Cid asked sarcastically.

"Sorry Cid, I've had a long day and it isn't even over yet...Your always welcomed."

"Don't sweat it. Anyway, Cloud called, so I decided to head on over here." Bringing a cigarette up to his lips and breathing in the smoke before blowing out, letting the smoke fly up into the air. "Anyway, what's this about the Yuffie receiving threatening notes?"

Tifa sighed, "Someone has broken in several times, without our knowledge. Leaving them on Yuffie's bed. Each one got a little more creeper, however this last one basically talked about death. Yuffie's death." Tifa responded, throwing the dish-towel in the sink behind her.

"Damn," Cid cursed. "Whats the plan then?"

"Well, for now. I've moved Yuffie into Vincent's room. As far as I know everyone is getting together tomorrow, to discuss this. Have you a place to crash at tonight?"

"Yes, rented a room down at the hotel, a few blocks from here."

"Okay and I guess I should tell you, Vincent and Yuffie are dating."

"Can't say I'm surprised!" Cid stated. "It's about time Vincent moves on, besides maybe he can mellow out the brat. I mean, that girl is just to perky all the time, it isn't normal."

Tifa chuckled, "Oh Cid, she's just a very free spirited person." Cid grumbled as someone yelled, they wanted a drink. "Well, I better get back to work."

Cid "Sure, sure."

"Enjoy," Tifa stated, sliding a Strawberry Daiquiri down the bar and into the hands of a curly blonde. The blonde hiccupped and gave her a weak thumbs up, clearly already drunk. Tifa smiled and shook her head. She hated it when people went overboard and got completely wasted. It usually resulted in her calling one of the guys to throw them out. Which was fun to watch occasionally, but that was beside the point.

Few hours passed, customers began to thin out. "Two vodka sours, Long Island ice tea, and a strawberry margarita with extra salt," Yuffie rattled off as she plunked her empty tray down on the counter in front of Tifa and leaned up against it, trying to take some of the weight off her aching feet.

"Coming right up," She replied.

"Make me another one!" A drunk gentleman slammed his fist making the others startled and look back at him "Sorry."

Tifa fills another shot glass.

Yuffie continued to tease Cid around, "Hey, Cid guess what?" Yuffie asked, trying to keep a straight face.

"What?" Cid huffed.

Yuffie smirked at him and playfully smacked his arm. "Your old!"

Cid's glared at her, she almost shrunk away from him. "Just wait Yuffie...just you wait.." Cid mumbled under his breath but loud enough; for Yuffie heard his threat.

"Oh, I'm so scared." Yuffie mocked, sticking her tongue out.

"That's it." Cid started to raise from his stool, planning to go after the ninja until interrupted by Tifa, who had stepped between them to stop their argument.

"Now, children," she began, emphasizing the word 'children' and sounding like a mother scolding her children. "Not in my bar, you hear? You know I'm getting real tired of this need to always tease at each other. No more." She backed out from between them, staring at them with her eyebrows raised expectantly. "Do you understand?" Tifa demanded.  
"Yes ma'am," They replied in unison; Tifa was a scary woman when angered.

"Yuffie get back to work. Cid sit down, finish your drink." Tifa sounded like the over worked parent of a broad of spoiled did as told, trying to hold back her giggling and Cid mumbled under his breath nursing his drink. 'This will be a long day.' Tifa thought to herself.

"Hey there, sugar." A disgusting, slurred voice spoke beside Yuffie.

She looked to her right, a tall man in his early forties, with dazed-over blue eyes, checked her out from head to toe; like a starving dog sniffing a fine slice of steak. Maybe in his youth, he would have more than likely been considered a good-looking man, however it was apparent; life hadn't been kind to this lost soul.

"Er, hello. Can I get you another drink?" She asked repulsively not at all pleased with his lustful gaze.

"No sweetheart but hey you do look awfully cold, baby. Want me to warm you up?" He asked, standing up from the chair he was occupying and moved closer towards her.

Yuffie tensed and clenched her fists; her hands burned. "No!" she glared at him.

The man pursed his lips as his fingers grabbed her wrist. "Aww, come on. I won't bite...much."

"I said no, okay!" she shouted a little more forcefully, yanking her wrist from his grip.

"How bout a little kiss instead?" Wagging his eyebrows seductively.

"No!" She stated angrily.

"Why not?" He asked leaning in close with a dangerous look in his eyes. She narrowed her eyes dangerously, but composed herself enough to look over at the drunk man, smiling pleasantly.

"You know what?" Yuffie asked, clearly getting pissed off.

"What?" He answered, his body swaying considerably to the left and right. It didn't seem it would take much for him to tip over.

"How about I kick your ass, sir?" Emphasizing on the 'sir'.

"I think it be best if you left her alone and leave." Vincent spoke through clenched teeth, standing slightly behind her to the left of where she stood. Yuffie jumped slightly, not prepared for the fact that hearing his deep monotone voice would cause her heart to beat faster. How could she have not realized Vincent had returned from work, she thought. Feeling the tension between the two men, she sucked in a breath, worried what would happen next. She didn't think Tifa would be to pleased if Vincent shot one of her customers, even if the man deserved it. Tifa took great pride in running her bar.

"Who the hell are you, her boyfriend?" Slurred the man.

Removing the death penalty from his cloak, crimson eyes narrowed on the drunk man, leveling his gun, aiming it right square between the mans eyes. "Yes." Vincent said. The gentleman looked from Vincent to Yuffie, she nodded, trying to stifle nervous giggles, that threatened to erupt from her throat. 'He looks terrified of Vinnie.' The man looked back to the gunslinger, panic was starting to show.

"Forgive me for the intrusion, I meant no harm." The man pleaded, bowing respectively as he did so and hastily left; but not before falling twice trying to get to the door. He probably wouldn't be back, that is if he remembered what happened tomorrow morning; when he sobered up.

Yuffie stood in shock for a moment, blinking her eyes in disbelief. "Damn," she cursed softly, reaching up to move a stray hair that had gotten in her face in the process. "...Hell, that was different," she muttered to herself, finally lifting her eyes to stare into Vincent's. She continued to stand there, almost as if in a trance, before she was able to speak."Hi," Yuffie waved at him, a nervous smile on her face. "Vinnie, as much as I'm thankful of you getting rid of that perverted man; I can take care of myself." Yuffie stated, trying to sound light-hearted and braver than she felt but the tension was there and Vincent didn't miss it. Knowing she had a stalker out there, didn't help either.

Vincent sighed, his arms crossed in front of his chest. "Didn't seem that way." Dealing with her was a full-time job; not that he minded but she had a way of making you feel you'd reach the end of your rope and wanted to hang yourself.

'I have the right to worry. I love her after all.'

For once, he didn't push the thought away. Because he knew it was true. He did love Yuffie, more than he loved anyone else in all his life besides his mother, but then that was a different kind of love. And with Lucretia it been nothing short of lust and desire; something he hated to admit. He needed Yuffie to harass him, embarrass him, fight with him, be with him, and to love him.  
"Their drunk, what do expect from them?" Yuffie added sarcastically; she wondered if the amusement she got from winding him up would ever disappear.

"Must I remind you what happened between Reno and you. You know as well as I do what would have happened if I hadn't showed up." Vincent remarked dryly.

Dropping her eyes, Yuffie shook her head. "Reno wouldn't have gotten that far."

"Really, sure about that?" Vincent had become fiercely overprotective of her since this whole relationship of theirs had begun, more so than when they were merely friends, which she didn't really mind. Not that she would tell him that.

Yuffie jerked her head, meeting his gaze, glaring. "Whatever." Yuffie replied, putting her hands on her hips. Ignoring her, Vincent continued speaking.

"Tifa explained to me about the notes. I'm...disappointed Yuffie Kisaragi; you should have informed me. This person likely will try to cause harm to you or someone else close to you. Regardless if you complied to their demands...We thought it would be wise to have you share a room with me. For the time being."

"Tifa informed me earlier. I just need to moved my stuff."

"You are not to hold back any more information. Not when your life is in danger. Do I make myself clear?" Vincent paused for a moment, to let this sink in. Great, now he was angry with me, Yuffie thought. Biting her lip, she sighed. He was right, she never should have kept quiet about the notes but there was nothing she could do about it. He probably wouldn't hold the grudge against her for long anyway. At her nod, he continued. "Tifa already moved your stuff and placed your clothes in the last two dresser drawers." Vincent explained. "Also, the others will be here tomorrow." Blinking in shock a few times, it was rare for Vincent say more than a few words at once, she nodded mutely. 'Lucky me.' she mocked in her head. "I get to deal with the hell hounds." she mumbled but Vincent heard.

"Yuffie."

"Anyway, I've got to get back to work before boobs kicks my ass." Yuffie rushed off, not giving Vincent a chance to retort. Vincent sighed, knowing he wasn't gonna get anywhere with her since she was headstrong.

OoOoOoOoO

Tifa and Yuffie closed the bar around midnight. "Tifa, before you head to bed, can you get me a Cosmo please?" Yuffie asked, as she took a seat on one of the stools. The dinner crowd had thinned out, and there were only a few tables left, so she took leave of the playing waitress. She was rubbing her temples with her head down when she sensed someone sit next to her.

"Tough night, huh?" Tifa commented. Yuffie nodded her head before realizing Tifa wasn't looking at her.

"One of the worst. I am so ready for sleep." She groaned. Her Cosmo was set in front of her, and she took a long drink of it.

"Let's call it a night, Yuf."

"Sure." With a sigh, Yuffie stood up.

Slowly, they walked towards the small staircase, dragging their tired feet to their rooms.

"Night Yuffie."

"Good," Yawn, "night Tifa." Yuffie paused before slowly turned the doorknob to the bedroom she know would shared with Vincent, softly easing the door open, then quietly she shut the bedroom door. Looking around the dark filled room, she soundlessly crept across the room; using her stealth skills, stopping at the side of the bed. The moon-light illuminated over his skin; he was beautiful. She froze when he shifted to his side facing away, relaxing when he finally settled. Steeping a little closer, her breath caught in her throat when she saw his bare back peaking from beneath the blankets, revealing his many scars. They reminded her of the agonizing pain she knew he endured at the hands of that mad scientist Hojo.

She was looking him over and reminiscing him to memory. It wasn't that often one would get to see Vincent like this. Well, she was the first which made her even more happy. 'Vinnie is a real big softy once you get to know him. Of course he'd never admit that'.

Yuffie dug out a large night-shirt out of the dresser, slipping it on while keeping an eye on Vincent. She didn't want him to see her undergarments, at least this early in the relationship. She wasn't one to rush into things. Course sleeping together in the same bed could count as rushing things but who cares what others thought.

Yuffie Padding across the floor, Vincent immediately opened his red eyes. Yuffie froze. 'Thank god he didn't do that when I changed' He studied her expression in the darkened room, trying to figure out what she was thinking.

"You're awake?" Yuffie asked, biting her lip in nervousness. She briefly wondered why she was nervous. After all, she'd known him for eight years. Most importantly they were dating.

Raising his eyebrows, Vincent continued to gaze upon her.

She shrugged, looking slightly embarrassed. "I guess we have to share a bed." Yuffie whispered, as a faint blush across her cheeks.

"Looks that way."

Scratching the back of her head rather sheepishly. "Hmmm...could you then move over?"

Vincent did as instructed, raising the blanket to allow her to slide in. She hesitated before curling her body to Vincent's side, laying her chin on his chest, looking in his eyes, Vincent raised an eyebrow. Shaking his head and stared at her. Everything seemed to stop all around them. Vincent gave her with a faint smile before he wrapped his arms around her and gently kissed her lightly. Yuffie giggled in to the crook of his neck where she had buried her head, breathing in the scent of him, she squeezing him tighter. Yuffie mutter, "You're warm."

He lightly laughed.

"Good night, Yuffie." Vincent whispered in her ear, his warm breath causing shivers to race up and down her reached over turning the radio on. She couldn't sleep without it. Vincent on the other hand could. Vincent rested his chin atop her head.

She didn't reply, but she did relax a bit.

"Yuffie?" He questioned tentatively.

"Why is this happening to me? I mean with the notes." she asked before she could stop herself.

Vincent paused. "I don't know," he replied gently.

She lifted her head to face him. "I just keep thinking...Have I done something? ...Have I lead someone on and not known it?"

"Stop," He interrupted sharply, placing his hand on the side of her face. "This is not your fault. Do you hear me? Some delusional psychopath is to blame for all this, not you."

She sighed slightly and nodded, closing her eyes and enjoying the warmth of him next to her. She could feel the deep rhythmic beat of his heart. Its gentle hypnotic tone, soothed her tense muscles as she listened to its composed symphony. Vincent's pulse was indeed below the standards of what could be considered normal. To her, the soft tempo was music to her ears; she enjoyed every moment it beat. Vincent was far from ordinary. Soon she was lost to sleep; however, she was always aware of Vincent's presence next to her, making her feel safe and calm, despite knowing that somewhere out there, someone was planning to do her harm.

"Your listening to 205 W2K FM, here is a new song I'm sure your all going to like. This is Taylor Swift, new released song, Safe & Sound. It's moving up the music charts, coming in at number three this week."

"I'll keep you safe." Vincent whispered before falling asleep with the woman he loved laying his arms. The radio hummed, the sound of musical lyrics flowing in the room.

A shadowy figure quietly stood cloaked in darkness outside the balcony window, watching and planing their next move.


End file.
